A different world
by darkstream0
Summary: I have read many stories of people getting self inserted into other people in another world. The same thing happened to me but in a different way. A very different way.
1. Inserted

I knew I was dead.No one could survive a crash like the one I was in. Imagine my surprise instead of going to heaven I was stuck in a book. Well, how do I know that you ask, I had the memories of a 17-year-old boy called Tom Marvolo Riddle. You heard that right folks, I became the freaking diary Horcrux of Voldemort. I got all the memories and knowledge of TMR but everything was a waste since I am stuck in this stupid diary and I don't know which year it was either. Well, all I am going to do is to plan and prepare because I will not be wasting my life being stabbed to death by a piss poor hero called Harry Potter. I held a personal dislike for Harry Potter you know. I felt that he wasted his potential being with that Ronald Weasely. If my father and mother were murdered I would have tried my best to kill the one who dared to touch my parents. So I couldn't stand Harry Potter being a wuss about it and running from Voldemort. All their fights he survived because of sheer dumb luck and because Voldemort was mad by that point in life. So I bid my time to be released to live in the wizarding world, to wield magic, to command the forces of nature. So much of my dreams coming true if only I had a body. I can use the knowledge within me and create new spells, new tactics, new plans. I will be ready to face the wizarding world.

Through years of training and hard work, I was able to affect the outside world in small ways. I could now absorb the ambient magic in my surroundings. This increased my power and enabled me to control anyone that touched the diary. How do I know this, well Dobby came here to bring the diary as ordered by the Malfoy family. I knew that my time is coming. I was able to see into the mind of Dobby. But I ultimately decided not to influence him. He is not important in my plans, in fact, his actions will not be affecting my plans in any way. So I just left him alone. I did not influence Lucius Malfoy either. No, I had some very special plans for him. So I didn't protest when he dumped me with Ginny Weasley's books. All according to plan. From the very moment Ginny touched the diary I controlled all her actions. Oh, I made her write in the diary as I slowly absorbed her magical energy. She was young so I had a good source of easily replenishing magical pool to absorb from.

I was comfortably on the back of her mind as she travelled the Hogwarts express. I did not see Ron and harry so I guess they will be arriving via the flying car. We travelled by boat to the castle and indeed the view of the castle in the night was majestic. I could feel the ancient magic of the castle.

All the first years were led to the great hall and then the sorting ceremony began. I completely withdrew myself from her mind just as the sorting hat was placed on her head. It shouted Gryffindor and Ginny skipped to the table that was for the house of Lions. My first part of the plan has been completed. Now I shall come into my full power soon enough.


	2. I return to the world

I reasserted control over Ginny after the sorting was over. Once I was in full control of her, I began my next phase of the plan. If you are thinking that I am going to kill Ginny fear not. I will not hurt an innocent girl like her for my rebirth, no that would be stupid. Why would I want to draw attention to myself? No, I merely wanted to use her for something else. There are many other easily available targets which will not be under Dumbeldore's prime observation. My rebirth will not be known to anybody. Anonymity is the greatest offence and defence.

After a week of studying the layout of Hogwarts, I decide the safest way to navigate is by the use of Marauder's map. Two stunning spells and a memory charm was all it took to obtain the map from the Weasely twins. It will be instrumental in my future, so using the map I located my target and waited for him in a safe corner under a disillusion charm. When I had a clear shot I cast the Imperius curse on him and commanded him to go to the seventh floor. We reached the seventh floor and I walked across the wall three times envisioning what I want the room to be. Ginny and our imperuised guest entered the room.

I let Ginny set the diary on the hands of our guest. Then I completely overrode the mind of our guest and assumed complete command of him. Then I stunned Ginny and set the diary close to this body's chest and meditated. Slowly my soul started to enter the body from the diary and I completely overrode the soul inside this body. A being is dead when all the ties the soul hend to this world is cut off. This is what Avada Kedavra does. It destroys the tether of the soul to the body. I used the same concept. Once I had full domination of the magic in this body I eradicated soul within. I absorbed the memories from the soul and its magic so that it will not return as a ghost. Then I released the soul from my hold and it dispersed into nothingness and my soul set into the body. My magic became denser and the synchronising of my soul and the body began. For some time I meditated and controlled the flow of magic within me and at last, I was satisfied with the results. I stood up and flexed my new body to get the motor functions of the body correct. I took the wand owned by my container and studied it. Dragon heartstrings and hawthorn wood dominant and resilient like me a perfect match for now. I let out a deep laugh not the evil kind but with happiness as I regained my sense of touch, smell, sight, pain, all of it. I had a new appreciation for life and decided that I will not waste it. I conjured a mirror and looked at it. Grey eyes stared back at me, silver blond hair which was neatly combed to one side was on my head. I saw the face of Draco Malfoy staring right back at me. Yes, from now on I am Draco Malfoy the only son of Lucius Malfoy and the heir to the Malfoy fortune and noble house of Malfoy. I am here to stay forever.

After my evil villain cool posing was done I reinnervated Ginny and immediately modified her memories. She would be perfectly fine and will find herself awake tomorrow morning with full of life. I summoned my personal elf Twinky.

"Master, what shall twinky do for you." Twinky asked

"Bring this girl to Gryffindor dorms without alerting anyone, tuck her in the bed and return to the manor and never speak of this to anyone in any form." I ordered

"Yes master." Twinky popped with Ginny

Then I destroyed the diary and then returned to Slytherin dorms and fell asleep.

The next few weeks every Slytherin and some select Griffindors noticed that a certain Malfoy has been unusually quiet. In fact, he was being studios and ignoring his famous hobby of clashing with the golden trio. Everyone thought that this was a ruse but after two weeks no insults or clashes occurred. The Malfoy scion was concentrating on his studies and scoring house points left and right. While everybody was freaked out by the behaviour two people were very happy with this outcome. Dumbledor was happy that one of the Slytherins and a son of a death eater at that has taken an initiative to be more accepting of others now. This enforced his belief that everyone could be redeemed. Another person that was happy was Severus Snape. He was the boy's godfather and has tried to divert his attention to academics rather than seeking out Potter brat and his friends and finally, his efforts were bearing fruits. Moreover, he can award so many points to Slytherin and he hoped this year the house cup would be theirs.

I fell into a routine. Classes will be till 2 pm after that students were free to do what they want. Most played quidditch or other games to pass time but I spent most of this in Library and room of requirement either designing rituals or practising magic. The room was an excellent tool for training magic and for physical exercise I would ask the room to provide a pool and swim in it daily.

Not for long the gift of Nimbus 2001's arrived for Slytherin house and I bought my way into the chaser spot in the team and thus I had my confrontation with the golden trio at last. Slytherin house and Griffindor team were arguing with who got the pitch.

"We got here first so this is our training pitch now." wood said

"We have written permission from Professor Snape to use the pitch as we have to try out our new chaser." Flint said

"New chaser who is that." Wood asked

"I am." I walked in front of the team

"You how did you get in the team." Harry asked

The whole team revealed the brand new Nimbus 2001 brooms. The lions were shocked.

"Why are you surprised Potter fame is not the only currency in the world." I said

"At least he didn't have to get in the team by using money Malfoy. He got in the team for his skill." Hermione said

"By breaking the rules of Hogwarts because of his fame you mean. You conveniently forgot that Granger. It seems spending time with the Weasel has addled your brain." I said

"You take that back Malfoy." Ron surged forward with his broken wand

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it." I taunted

He cast a curse at me but it backfired on him and then he started coughing up slugs. We all had a good laugh as the Gryffindor team left and then we started our practice session. I had the innate ability to control magic so it helped in controlling the broom easily. I did some strengthening rituals on the body with the aid of the room so it was very easy for me to do complicated manoeuvres. We left in good spirits as the broom gave us an impeccable advantage over other teams.

The first match of the quidditch season this year has been between Slytherin and Griffindor. We thoroughly thrashed the Griffindor team . Slytherin chasers alone scored 240 points mainly due to my contribution. The weasely twins tried their best to connect me with a bludger but it never happened as it was more interested in chasing after Potter. So we scored goals after goals and Griffindor only managed to score 30 points. Just like I remembered Potter caught the snitch but the change was that we won. The snitch only can get 150 points Gryffindor only gad 180 points so Slytherin won by 60 points. A large celebration was thrown in Slytherin common room.

"I am surprised you are not joining in the celebrations Draco." Daphne Greengrass said as she stood next to me

"It was fun for some time but I am not interested in wasting more time for it." I said

"Why are you not joining them." I asked her

"The same reason as your's." She said

"Well enjoy the party while it lasts I am retiring to bed. Goodnight Daphne." I said

"Goodnight Draco." She said

I entered my dorms and fell asleep on my bed.


	3. The duel and the snake

With no opening of the chamber of secrets Potter was relatively fine. But the bad luck of Potter reared its head up but in the form of Gilderoy Lockhart. He was a constant nuisance for anyone who had the misfortune of knowing and he was a complete moron.

Defence against the dark arts class became a total waste of time . I spend that class time practising my wandless magic by tying up the shoelace of Lockhart together or by casting illusions only he could see driving him mad.

To save face for his incompetence he announced the formation of a duelling club and asked everyone to be present in the great hall after lunch.

Since the quidditch victory, Daphne has been my partner in potions class while her usual partner Tracy Davies is paired up with Blaise Zabini. Because of this, I have been able to form a friendship with the three of them. So now I usually spent time with the three of them ditching Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you think Lockhart will do with the club" Tracy asked us

"Hopefully the ponce will blow himself up. That would be satisfying to watch." I said

"Don't get your hopes up " Blaise

"One can only hope" I said as we entered the great hall.

It was packed with students from all the four houses and Lockhart could be seen standing on a raised podium strutting around like a peacock.

"Now can everyone hear me can everyone see me. I am Prof. Lockhart order of Merlin third class, member of the dark arts defence league. Now I am here to teach you how to duel and for this, I have an assistant for demonstration Prof. Snape. He tells me that he knows a little about defensive magic and fear not you will still have your potion master after I have done with him. Never fear." he said with a smile

"Oh, our dreams are coming true. Prof Snape is going to murder him." Blaise said

"If only looks could kill he would be a pile of ash by now." I said looking at the glare Snape was giving Lockhart

Lockhart turned to face Snape and both bowed. Well, at least, Lockhart did. Snape merely jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position, notice how were stand sideways to each other to provide the smallest target profile to our opponent," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

Snape bared his teeth at Lockhart.

"One — two — three —"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and then pointed them at their opponent. Snape cried, "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet falling at the far end of the podium.

"Is he alright?" Granger asked

"Who cares " Ron said

A groaning sound was heard as Lockhart stood up.

"Well, there you have it!" Lockhart said, tottering back onto the platform, picking his wand up as he went. "The Disarming Spell. Of course, if I had wanted to counter it, it would have been only too easy…"

"Perhaps it would be prudent to teach the students how to defend themselves." Snape drawled. It was hard to tell if he was extremely excited to have blasted Lockhart off of the platform, or a bit upset that he didn't get to cast more than one simple spell.

"Correct you are Professor Snape!" Lockhart said

"Well we need a pair of volunteers for this, aha potter, weasely come abroad." Lockhart said

"Don't bother with Weasely Prof. we would be picking him off to the hospital if we let him cast any magic. How about someone from my own house. Draco come." Snape said gleefully

I climbed atop the podium and stood opposite to Harry.

"Now I don't want any accidents so only use disarming spells." Lockhart said

With that said he whispered to Harry about the shield charm and he waved his wand in a totally dramatic way but it slipped from his fingers and fell on the floor.

"Oops, my wand is a little extra excited today." said Lockhart

I was struggling not to laugh at the moron.

"Okay now both of you ready 1, 2, 3 Duel!!" he enthusiastically said

Potter fired off a 'Rictusempra' at me which I sidestepped and I cast a low powered 'Ventus' at him which produced a whirlwind which spun him around and blasted him off his feet.

"I said disarm only." Lockhart shouted but I paid him no mind as I was watching Potter slowly climb to his feet.

When he was steady he cast a 'Flippendo ' at me which I casually sidestepped and then I cast 'Serpentosortia' and summoned a snake which slithered over to Potter. As the snake reared it's head potter started talking in Parseltongue. I could understand it easily and he was saying to the snake to calm down. But the other students were looking at Harry in horror.

"Don't worry potter I will get rid of it for you." Snape said as he walked forward.

"Allow me, Professor Snape!" Lockhart strolled forward pompously, his wand at the ready. "Alectre Ascendare!"

Whatever spell that was it only made the snake madder than it was and reared itself to lunge at the nearest student which was a Hufflepuff muggleborn.

Suddenly I cast 'Incendio' and a jet of flame struck the snake and it got burned to death surprising everyone. Potter was looking around seeing all the horror-struck faces that were looking at him. He left in a hurry with the weasel and Granger but I knew the news that Harry Potter is a Parselmouth would be spreading all around Hogwarts.

I left with my friends to the Slytherin common room. Everyone was animatedly discussing how I threw around Potter like a rag doll.

Then Flint came over to me.

"Draco tomorrow we will be having a practice session. We will have to prepare for the Ravenclaw team." he said

"I will be there." I said

He nodded and left while I sat on the couch in the common room. The Slytherins Chamber had some interesting specimens for me to collect and the Basilisk is a possible threat so it will have to be taken care of soon.

So I planned to take out the Basilisk but only after the match with Ravenclaw. Time was on my side after all.


	4. I am strong now

"Okay team we are facing the ravens now and they only go for every move with a plan and pattern, recognise it and we will have the match. So we play defence in the first 15 minutes and see where they play and who concentrates on passing and scoring. Higgs, you would be our match-winner as chasers will be hard-pressed to score like we did with Griffindor so catch that snitch as soon as possible. Now Draco I want you to concentrate on scoring the other chasers will support you as best as they can and beaters you know what to do. Now let's win this match" Flint said as we flew to the pitch amidst the roar of the stadium and positioned ourselves in the air.

Just like Flint said we played defence against Ravenclaw which they did not expect. The other chasers concentrated on running interference against Ravenclaw I concentrated on scoring goals. In the first 30 minutes, Ravenclaw had 40 points while Slytherin scored 30. But after this, we switched our tactics to aggressive attacks. The scoreboard moved for Slytherin while the raven's remained indwell. When Slytherin scored 100 points I saw the snitch and Cho Chang the Ravenclaw seeker flying towards it and on the opposite side, I saw Higgs coming. Seeing this I broke off from my position and placed myself in front of Cho blocking her from moving forward which made Higgs catch up to the snitch and caught it in a quick swipe of his palm. The whole Slytherin stand roared and expressed their happiness in yet another victory. Slytherin 250 and Ravenclaw 40.

The celebrations in the common room were going on to the night but I was in Myrtle's bathroom looking at the entrance of the chamber. I hissed '_open' _in Parseltongue and the chamber opened itself and a hole could be seen where it was. I hissed '_stairs' _and stairs appeared and once I entered it I closed the entrance with another hiss and walked further. I lit the wand with Lumos spell as it was dark inside and after 10 minutes of walking, I entered the corridor leading to the chamber. The ground was littered with bones as it cracked under my footsteps and I saw the shed skin of the basilisk on my way. Walking further I reached another door and hissed_ 'open' _and it swung open and I entered the chamber. It was just like in the movies the sides were filled with statues of snakes while at the opposite end of the hall there was a huge statue of Slytherin. I walked towards it and when I neared it I took out my enchanted trunk and expanded it. Then opening it I took out two roosters and placed them under the imperius curse then cast a sonorous charm on them and commanded them to cry. Their crying revived the Basilisk from its slumber as it thrashed inside the statue in agony and died shortly after.

I could have tried to speak with it and tame it but I could not take the chance of it attacking me. I did not have the blood of Salazar Slytherin in my veins so it would attack me regardless. From the memories of Voldemort, the Basilisk can only be controlled by those who have Slytherins blood as he has performed some binding blood magic on the snake. Besides even if it obeyed me when Voldemort eventually returns he could just as easily take control of it. No, it is better not to give the enemy more weapons to use. Besides, the basilisk will be very useful for a ritual that I had in mind. Its hide has interesting properties and its regenerative abilities are off the charts as well as the ability to store massive amounts of magic in its body which it uses for its glare of death. But first I will have to harvest it properly.

So I summoned Twinky into the chamber. The wards only prevent house elves from entering here on their own but they can be summoned if the summoner is inside the chamber already. I opened the mouth of the statue using Parseltongue.

"Twinky I want you to harvest all the valuable parts of the Basilisk. The venom must be stored in separate glass vials and all of the basilisk fangs must be preserved as well and I want you to collect its brain but be very careful it has a lot of magic stored in its brain. Am I understood." I said to the elf

"Twinky understands master. Twinky will start right away." it said

I left the chamber and relocked it and decided to go for a swim. So I left for the room of requirement.

The next day I was alerted by Twinky that she had completed her task. I patted the little elf for a job well done and gave her a cream cake I asked the Hogwarts elves to prepare. She promptly burst into tears at the generosity shown to her by her obviously kind and powerful master.

With the Basilisk parts now in my possession, I set out to design a ritual to absorb its magical properties. The ability to absorb ambient magic, magic resistive body and the huge regeneration capabilities will give my body a superior advantage against my enemies.

So the following months I spent my free time scouring the library and the _ROR _on books of magical rituals. With days of research and effort, I was able to create a ritual that I would need. But there was a problem. In my research about rituals, I realised something. Every ritual that is designed to absorb the properties of any other being it will also absorb its weakness that is inherent to its magic. In this case, the cry of a rooster would be a problem for me. So I would have to somehow cleanse this weakness to balance out the ritual. At the top of my head, the only thing I know that can resist a Basilisk was a Phoenix but somehow I doubt I can obtain the services of one.

Ao if I cannot obtain a Phoenix then the only other creature with extreme healing properties was a Unicorn. But killing a Unicorn will be directly declaring war with light magic and I would be firmly in the clutches of dark magic. No that would be a disaster as I firmly believe in the use of both aspects of magic.

That is when I got an idea. I summoned Twinky once I returned to the dorm.

"Twinky I want you to catch one Unicorn from the forbidden forest. But bind it somewhere in the manor away from my parents and feed it as well. I will call for you tomorrow night then bring me the Unicorn alright." I said

"Twinky understands master. Twinky will bring a Unicorn." with that said she popped away

The next day passed in a blur. We had a defence class for two straight hours which I spent tormenting Lockhart. Then there was a charms class with Flitwick and a Transfiguration class with Mcgonall.

After classes were over we had Quidditch practise for three hours. Now that Slytherin was steadily winning quidditch matches we were gathering quite a crowd and I was sticking close with Flint. He was a seventh year so he will be leaving Hogwarts this year and with my father's influence, I have already secured him a job in the ministry. In return for his recommendation for my position as captain of the team next year to Prof Snape. So I have been closely working with Flint to gain experience as well as to assert my control over the team next year.

With the end of the practice session, I returned to the Slytherin dorms and took a shower and then snuck into ROR. Then I called for Twinky who brought the Unicorn which she captured. I quickly cast a 'Silencio' on it and pushed it inside the room.

Once inside I stunned the foal and put it in the runic circle I specifically designed for the Unicorn. You see I only wanted the light magic which is unique to the Unicorns to counter the magic of the Basilisk. So I set the hide and brain of the Basilisk in a separate runic circle and then charged a rune which set a chain reaction as all other runes got charged and I sat on a runic circle designed for the absorption of magic. I saw the yellow coloured magic of the Basilisk come in contact with pure blue coloured magic of a live Unicorn foal and as it converged together I saw it turn a vibrant green and suddenly lit the runes in my circle. The magic sunken into my bones but there was no pain as I thought instead I felt calmer and in control.

After some time I felt the process stop and I inspected my body. I was bathed in a green glow for some time but it receded soon enough. I meditated for some time and controlled the magical energy running in my body. I felt a newfound control and command over my magic and the serene feel of it. The magic of the Unicorn has done much good than I hoped it will. A welcome outcome and as I concentrated I was able to cast the 'Expelliarmus' and ' Stupify' wandlessly without a major drain in my magic. The potency of my spells has also increased now as I tested my new magic in the ROR for some time.

Now with time and continuous use of my magic, I will be able to stand toe to toe with the magical titans like Dumbledore and Voldemort. But they did not know a third side has been born in the war. A side that used both Light and Dark magic that cared for only one thing. To end the conflict of Dark and Light and assimilate them to my design for me to wield to my hearts content and propel the wizarding kind to a new era rather than staying stagnant. To go beyond the advancements of muggles and go further than they ever dreamed. Magic was capable of so many things and I will achieve wonders and Immortalise my name in the annals of history.


	5. An early end of an enemy

The days after the ritual passed in a blur. The Christmas holidays came I decided to go home. This will be the first time that I will be dealing with Lucius and Narcissa so I had to better get this over with fast.

They were waiting for me on the platform as I stepped out of the train. I said goodbye to Blaise, Tracy and Daphne. Then I walked towards Lucius and Narcissa and we left via apparation to Malfoy Manor.

The Malfoy manor was hidden under a lot of wards and I felt them for the first time. I carefully concentrated and I saw the patterns in which they were woven around the manor. One of the effects of the ritual that I later found out was that I had a special vision that can see the magic in the world. The brain of the Basilisk seems to have enhanced my brain function as I am now able to process thoughts at a faster rate.

Anyway, after reaching the manor, Lucius called me into his solar.

"I have heard from Severus that you have considerable improvement in studies as well as secured a good standing in Slytherin house." Lucius said

"I have managed to acquire the position of chaser in the quidditch team and with consecutive victory of our team and a big contribution from my part as well, I have secured some goodwill from the rest of the house. As for studies I have to abandon my active grudge match with Potter and his band of mudbloods and instead has been working to outshine them in other ways. So hence my studies has improved considerably." I said

"It also seems you have become friends with Greengrass heiress and Zabini." Lucius asked

"They provide meaningful conversations than Crabbe and Goyle." I answered

"What about Parkinson?" Lucius asked

"A complete airhead and a harpy." I said

"Robert Parkinson has sent a betrothal contract." Lucius said

"What did you do?" I asked showing no emotion on my face

"I have accepted it. It comes with a large dowry and they have certain thinking that is aligned with us." Lucius said studying me

"Have you finalised the contract father?" I asked

"Not yet. Certain details have to be negotiated, but probably within a year it will be signed." Lucius said

"Anyway, I can change your mind father." I asked

"No. I have already decided. You may go Draco." Lucius dismissed me

I left his solar and reached my room and locked myself inside. I cast many charms and certain wards to shield my magic from being detected. Then let out the rage that was bubbling inside me and my magic responded as it thrashed my room. I finally calmed down and with a flick of my wand, I restored the room to its previous appearance. I thought hard and a plan slowly began to form in my head. Fate has forced me to act sooner but still, this will be a small hurdle to jump.

The home life was very awkward that summer. The tension between myself and Lucius could be felt throughout the manor.

When Lucius left for a meeting of wizangmot Narcissa asked me to come with her. We travelled to Diagon alley to buy some dress robes and she went on a shopping spree.

"You had a growth spurt Draco. You are at my eye level now." Narcissa said

"I have been eating my vegetables mother." I said

"You have been more silent and withdrawn Draco. What happened? " Narcissa asked

"Did you know about the Parkinson contract?" I asked

"It is not finalised yet." She said

"Do you approve of it?" I asked

"It does not matter whether I approve or not" She said

"It matters to me. So do you approve or not." I asked more forcefully

"I do not Draco. But when your father set his mind on something it is impossible to change him." She said

"That is the problem with this world. Refusing to change from the dark ages." I whispered

"We should go, son." She said

That night I made a decision. I am going to remove Lucius from the board. I had hoped to kill him on my third year or fourth year. But now my plans have been accelerated. But the problem would have been Narcissa but after I have taken a thorough check-up of her mind I was satisfied with what I saw there.

So when I boarded the train it was with the certainty that I would have one less parent this coming summer.

Once I reached Hogwarts I quickly cast a confundus charm on Pansy to avoid me at all costs and to never speak about anything concerning me to anyone. That put a block to the eventual spread of gossip. Then most of my free time was spent collecting the tools necessary for my plan. Twinky was a great help in my endeavours to locate the specific people for me.

My plan was simple. I could not use magical means to kill Lucius as it will alert the Aurors. So it has to be muggle means and a very subtle one even in the muggle world. I collected a very potent drug which has the ability to stop the functioning of the heart. To anyone searching for the poison they will not be able to trace it as it will be a very small quantity and by then when the Aurors come, it would be untraceable. As for where I got it the MI6 of United Kingdom is easy to infiltrate if you have magic on your side and they have so many shady projects that they are hard-pressed to keep track of everything in their arsenal every day. Once I had the equipment I waited for the perfect moment. I must have an alibi so I planned this to happen after the Slytherin vs Hufflepuff match.

That match was the most one-sided match in the history of Hogwarts all because my body was pumping adrenaline in ridiculous amounts, which made me a monster on that pitch. I single-handedly scored 100 points for the team and played aggressive interference tactics against the chasers. Slytherin scored 210 points before the snitch was caught by Higgs which made the overall point to 360 to Hufflepuffs 10 points.

The celebrations in the common room triumphed anything I saw before. I snuck out of the common room to my dorms and gathered all I needed and summoned Twinky.

"Take me to Malfoy Manor." I said

Twinky took my hand and teleported directly into the manor. I charmed my feet to be silent as I walked the halls of Malfoy manor. I unlocked the door of Lucius's room and snuck inside silently. I saw that he was soundly asleep. There was no love between Lucius and Narcissa so she slept in a separate room. I activated my magi-vision as I uncorked a bottle of chloroform and took my wand. Then I concentrated my will and intent and I created a vapour of the sleeping agent and guided with my magic as it slowly entered Lucius's nostrils. He did not react at all as he was already in sleep. Then I vanished the bottle then I took out a syringe and filled it with the drug and with my heart beating at a faster rate I plunged the syringe straight to his heart.

After I took my hands from his body I realised I was breathing very hard. It was more difficult than I thought to kill someone by your own hands. My body was in an adrenaline rush as I thought I could literally do anything. I slowly crept outside his room and locked his room. I then vanished the syringe as well and continued to move towards the hall. But suddenly Narcissa opened the door of her room and stepped out of it and immediately saw me.

"Draco. What are you doing here?" She asked confused

In my high rushed state, my hormone production was off the charts. The only reason that I didn't kill her then and there out of sheer reflex was that she made my hormones work in a different way. I saw that she was wearing a silky silver bathrobe around her and her nipples could be seen as it stood pronounced on her robe. The robe only went to her thighs giving Draco a good view of her sexy long legs. She was only 33 years old and witches and wizards age very differently. She was triggering my lust and the ritual seems to have accelerated all the functions of my body. Besides I can still salvage the situation in a fun way.

I didn't let her say anything else as I dived into her mind and rearranged it so that the predominant feeling she had to me was lust, love and loyalty. With that done I withdrew from her mind and surged forward and forcefully kissed her. I pushed her inside her room and I wandlessly locked the room. Then I placed my hands on her ass and carried her to the bed. There I broke the kiss and started attacking her neck while I undid the sash of her robe and snuck one of my hands inside it and caught her breast in my palm. I squeezed her breast producing a squeal of joy from her.

"No Draco I am your mother...ahhhh" she screamed as he twisted her hardened nipples

"You are my mother. But you will be more soon." I said as he enjoyed the beauty that was Narcissa

I banished my clothes silently and took one of her breasts in my mouth and I sucked on her nipples causing her to moan and hold my head there with her one hand while another travelled along my chest passing through my abs and finally took hold of my 9 inch long cock which has a 5 inch girth that caused her to look down in amazement and looked up to me with a healthy dose of fear.

I smirked at her and pushed her down on the bed and attacked her breasts again but this time I bit her on her sides marking her as mine while my other hand went to her cunt and inserted my middle finger and fucked her with my finger. She came on my fingers and panted as she lay in the bed helplessly. I spread her legs and positioned my cock at her entrance and leaned into her as I looked into her lust lidded eyes. With one strong thrust I entered her halfway by then she moaned and held on to my shoulders then I fully sheathed in her warm cunt and she whimpered under me. I looked down and saw that her dark hair was all over the place I gathered her hair in my hand and pulled it along her head causing her to push her breasts up. I immediately latched on to her breasts with my mouth and began to pound into her in a breakneck speed. She tried her hardest to conceal her moans but eventually, she screamed my name at the top of her lungs.

"Draco, harder harder Draco." she would say

And I obeyed and fucked her more rough. We continued like that until I came inside her and fired off thick ropes into the depths of her pussy and at the same time she came for a second time that day. She finally sunk into the bed enjoying the after-effects. But as I took my dick out of her cunt she saw that I was not done. She saw the look I was giving her and she immediately pleaded

"No Draco wait I am sore." She started to say

But I caught her left hand and yanked her up and spun her around and moulded her back against my front. I completely took off the robe that clung to her shoulders and threw it away. She was completely naked now and my hands explored every curve of her body and she shivered in my hands as I trailed kisses along her spine to her shoulder blades and my hands sunk into her perfectly round breasts. I squeezed and twisted her nipples in my fingers as she leaned into me and melted into my arms. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and the another guided my cock to her asshole. I spread her asscheeks and slowly sunk into her and stayed there as I enjoyed this feeling. I took my hand from her ass and placed it on her right breast and began to twist and turn her nipple between my fingers. She began moaning again and suddenly I drew back my dick all the way out except the crown and plunged back in which caused her to scream in delight. Then I gave her the roughest fucking she would ever get in many positions. Throughout the night the flesh slapping sound and the moans of Narcissa filled the room. She came so many times she became exhausted as she fell into my arms tired but satisfied. I drew her in close and said.

"From now on I am the lord of this house. I am your lord Narcissa. You will serve me faithfully and I will keep you as my mistress. Your only job will be to please me during day with your looks and wit and at night to spread your legs for me, to be the perfect sheath for my cock. Can you do that my love." I asked

She looked at me with lust and love and said

"Yes my lord, I will warm your bed. I will earn my keep by pleasing you."

Then I drew her into a kiss and enjoyed each others warmth for the rest of the night while Lucius lay cold in his bed never to rise again.

The next morning the Malfoy manor was swarmed with Aurors as the news of the death of Lucius Malfoy spread around the ministry and a panicked Fudge sent a whole squad of Aurors here.

"Shackbolt what is your preliminary analysis." Amelia Bones asked

"No foul play maam. He suffered from a heart attack. Passed away peacefully in his sleep." He said

"Hmm, he had a son in Hogwarts right. Have you informed him." Amelia asked

"Lady Malfoy has already sent an owl to the headmaster and the child maam. He should be here." Shackbolt said

Just then fireplace cracked and Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy came out of the floo and then the child made a beeline towards Lady Malfoy and engulfed her in a hug.

"The ministry is in shambles as Fudge is panicking over the loss of his prime backer and 'good friend' as he puts it." Amelia said

"Nothing can be done about that now. Draco Malfoy will have to choose his regent in his place as he has not achieved the majority. Whoever it will be they will have a considerable amount of influence in wizangmot." Shackbolt said

"We can discuss that later. Make a thorough report on your findings. Fudge will be near unbearable for some time now and I do not want to deal with that man and his toad undersecretary more than necessary." Amelia said

"Yes ma'am," Shackbolt said


	6. The deal

The funeral of Lucius Malfoy took place that evening. The Malfoy's had been buried in a family graveyard for centuries. Lucius was an accomplished businessman and a cunning politician. So he had many allies and many enemies. The only one who was genuinely sad for the death of Lucius has been Minister Fudge. His face looked like a kicked puppy. The most of the others there were for the opportunity it presented for them to impress the young underage boy who is the heir of Malfoy fortune to get themselves the position of regent or failing that to try and manipulate the naive overwhelmed child with sweet words. But they all left disappointed, never managing to crack the cold emotionless face I projected. The old death eater pals of Lucius also came Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley and many others and expressed their condolence to me and Narcissa. Then came the parents of my friends. Evanka Zabini the mother of Blaise was quietly talking with Narcissa while I faced Damien Greengrass and Jason Davies the two prominent lords of the neutral faction in Wizangmot.

"Your father and we had our disagreements but he was a talented politician." Lord Greengrass said to me

"Do not soften it, Lord Greengrass. I knew what my father was long ago. Which is why I require both of your help." I said to him

"Our help. For what?" Lord Davies asked

"Now that my father is dead a power play will happen in the dark faction and they will try to control the Malfoy fortune through any means. I will be declaring my mother as regent for House Malfoy until I achieve my _OWL's._ She will be in an undesirable spot in the dark faction as they will push to influence her by any means. To prevent this from happening I have only two options. Either I suspend the seat of house Malfoy in the Wizangmot or I will have to join another faction within the political spectrum. Joining Dumbledore will be declaring war on the dark faction but joining the neutrals will be more promising as it will provide us with a proper veil. So I am in need of your support." I said to them

"They will hound you even if you join our faction." Lord Greengrass said

"They will but they will be busy fighting amongst themselves for the control of the dark faction and the other light families will be all in support for this move as their opposition will be weakened." I said

"Even if we admit House Malfoy into our faction what guaranty can be given that you will not reenter the dark faction again after you take the seat." Lord Davies asked

"What type of assurance do you need." I asked

"A marriage contract with my daughter but not set on a time limit but only at the consent of both persons at the age of their majority with no dowry or any stipulation. If you both disagree at that time it will be null and void with no penalties to both parties." Lord Greengrass said

"A mutual three-way pact between our houses to come to each others defence should the other be threatened. We can discuss the more details of that at a more comfortable setting and the sale of 10 per cent share of the Daily Prophet each to both of our houses." Lord Davies said

"Both of your conditions are reasonable but I will have to discuss with mother. I will contact you in three days as we have to arrange certain things. Will that be acceptable." I asked

"It is acceptable heir Malfoy. Three days from now we will host a meeting at my home. Is that alright." Lord Greengrass asked

" It is. Hogwarts will be closed on the day after tomorrow so I will be free to visit. When shall we come." I asked

"10 in the morning will do." Lord Greengrass said

"Then we shall meet at 10." He said

We shook hands and they left to their home while I continued to speak to guests.

"My condolence for your loss of young Draco." Dumbledore said as he came to me

"Thank you, headmaster." I said

"Your father was not much of a friend of myself but regardless of the choices he made in his life he was a student of mine and a teacher will always mourn their students passing." He said

"He never talked about his Hogwarts years other than how he controlled the Slytherin house and how I should follow his example." I said

"He was young and easily fell into the wrong crowd. It was easy to get attracted into those sort of philosophies but the price they draw is too steep. I am glad that you have considerably expanded your outlook. I have heard from other teachers that you have good relations with other houses" Dumbledore said

"I have decided to appoint my mother as regent and has asked to cut all ties with the dark faction." I said

"What brought this on?" He asked

"I have seen the number of students attending Hogwarts now and the number that attended before the war. So many Pureblood houses got wiped out root and stem in the war as did a large majority of half-bloods and muggleborns. For someone who spouts pureblood ideology, the Dark Lord seems to take pleasure in destroying them as well. I will not join such a side as my father did. I will not have a part in the destruction of our world by that monster." I said

"You have thought long and hard about this subject it seems. But Lord Voldemort is dead." He goaded me

"Only to those who are ignorant of the danger he is. Father said ti me that his dark mark was slowly strengthening and that it was a sign of Dark Lord returning. Since then he has been very afraid and paranoid. He never stopped believing in Pureblood ideology I think he never wanted to bow to him ever again." I said

"I see. It is unfortunate we did not get to see each other eye to eye on certain matters then. Well, I give you my heartfelt condolence again young Draco and may you continue in the path that you set forth." He said as he left for Hogwarts

That evening I said goodbye to Narcissa and left for Hogwarts to attend the year-end exams. A special test was conducted for me as I missed some exams due to the funeral. So I took the exam of potions, transfiguration and charms in a separate exam. Then I attended the rest with regular exams.

On the second day, the last of our exams were over and at the feast, the results of the house cup were announced. And Slytherin won the house cup with 916 points with ravens coming second, lions finishing third and the badgers coming in last. With the quidditch cup and the house cup in Slytherin hands once again Snape seemed to be in a good mood. Green and silver banners hung on the ceiling and we celebrated our victory in the great hall as well.

I didn't say anything to Daphne or Tracy about the impending meeting with their family. After a night-long celebrations, we retired to our beds. Tomorrow we would be leaving Hogwarts for the summer holidays.

We boarded the train and found a compartment for ourselves.

"What will you do this summer Draco. " Blaise asked and both Daphne and Tracy perked up

"You will have to choose a regent now won't you." Tracy asked

"First I will be coming to your house Daphne today itself." I said to her

"What why would you come to my house." She asked surprised

"I have a meeting with your father." I said

" What meeting. I was not informed of this." She asked

"We arranged it at my father's funeral as for what, you will see." I said enigmatically

" Oh come on you could at least give a clue or are you saying you don't know what it is about either" Tracy goaded me

"Nice try, you will know it yourself as your father will also be there. " I said surprising her

"Oh, now this gets interesting." Blaise said

They speculated what it could be while I remained silent on that matter. We played some chess to pass time but eventually, we reached the station and walked towards our parents.

"We will be meeting you at sharp 10 at your home Lord Greengrass." I said

"We will be expecting you heir Malfoy, Lady Malfoy." with that said they left

"Come mother lets go home." I said as we left via apparation to Malfoy manor

As we were safely inside the wards of our home I placed my hands on her ass and squeezed softly.

"How are you mother?" I asked

"I am fine Draco." she answered

"Come we will have to discuss certain matters regarding the alliance that we will be building with Greengrass and it is high time that we dismiss that elf, Dobby." I said as I led her towards the dining hall.

"Why do you want to dismiss it?" Narcissus asked flabbergasted

"I don't lie it. Besides I think the elf will be mormore happy being free." Draco said

"Very well." Narcissus agreed

At sharp 10 am we entered the Greengrass manor through the floo.

"Welcome Lady Malfoy Heir Malfoy to Greengrass manor," Damien said

"Yes thank you for hosting this meeting Lord Greengrass." Narcissa said

"I will also be joining in the negotiations if you don't mind that is." I said to him

"Of course you are welcome to join" Damien said

We negotiated the betrothal contract first. There were no major changes in the terms as discussed before. It would only apply if both of us agree after we reach majority. A time expiration was added to the contract. Within one year of the day, we both achieve majority the contract must either be cancelled or be applied else certain penalties must be paid by the offender. Certain guidelines were added to determine the offender as well.

Then the major part of the negotiation came. We managed to lessen the Daily Prophet shares we sold to Jason Davies to 5 per cent instead of 10 in return we gave the Malfoy seat in the Hogwarts board of governors. That was a calculated risk as Narcissa will be hard-pressed to manage the pressure in wizangmot. So I felt that it was not a big loss. But 10 per cent share had to be sold to the Greengrass family. This put our shares to 45 per cent in Daily Prophet. But if we combined our shares we could still control the paper. They must have thought along the same line in case I jumped ship after I reached majority, can't blame them for that.

With the signing of documents and checking the contracts once more, we decided to write a joint statement to the chief warlock informing him of the movement of the Malfoy seat to the neutral faction and agreed to introduce it in the next session.

With that matter closed for the moment, we were invited to have lunch with them. There I met Daphne's and Tracy's mothers Elanor Greengrass and Angela Davies. Narcissa was engaged in a conversation with both while I got the stink eye from Daphne. Her little sister Astoria nearby watching all this with a funny face.

"So what are your plans this summer Draco." Tracy asked me

"After the Wizangmot session, we were planning on going outside the country for a while." I answered

"Where will you be going" Damien asked

"Haven't decided yet. Probably France or Italy. Austria is also under consideration." I said

"You will not like it with the French if you are going there. They are too haughty and stuck up than anyone I have ever seen. Italy will be a good place to visit." Jason said

"You are saying that because they didn't allow you to purchase a class X creature and bring it here." Tracy said

"The poor creature has been in a poor living condition there. It would have been happy with me." Jason defended

The table descended into small talks as we enjoyed the lunch.

After some time Daphne called me for a walk. We walked to the garden of her home.

"You did not tell me we were having a betrothal contract." She said breaking the silence

"Nothing was finalised at that time. Besides it is not a binding contract we both have our respective freedoms." I said to her

"My father said that much to me." She said

"There is no need to be so upset about it. I have just turned 13 and you are about the same age. We have three more years before the contract activates till then we can be good friends." I said as I gave my hand to her to shake

She took my hands and shook with a small smile. She was beauty even now with her blond hair and blue eyes angular face. In a few years, she will become more beautiful and I will be owning her like I own Narcissa now. We walked along the garden as she showed me various magical plants in their possession.

We left the Greengrass manor and returned to Malfoy manor and after getting freshened up I decide to take Narcissa on a shopping trip to muggle London. There I made her more revealing dresses for her and bought myself some jeans and shirts, and other suits that fit me. We travelled around London taking in the sights of the city. We spent some time in an amusement park and when the night was fast approaching we returned for Malfoy manor.

"Tomorrow you will have to be strong there mother. The other die-hard pureblood fanatics will protest and threaten but do not waver yourself." I said to her as we walked to her room

"I will try Draco. I am not experienced in these things." She said

"You will have to only deal with tomorrows problem the rest of the sessions we will be silent on the matters until we have consolidated our strength." I said to her

She was still worrying as she was distracted because of the next day.

I drew her in towards me and kissed her on her lips and my hand wandered her body before settling on her ass. I took her as she crossed her legs around my waist. I trapped her between the wall and my body and broke off the kiss.

"After tomorrow we will be free for the rest of the summer. We will be going to Italy and France, not the magical one the muggle one and guess what we will be doing there" I asked her huskily

"What will we do my lord," she asked in between moans

"We will be visiting every tourist attractions of both these nations, try new food, see different sights and finally I will fuck you in every place we go. I will fuck you so hard you will not even remember your name. " I said to her as I tore off her top and took her breasts in my hands and began to squeeze them and then threw her on the bed and I climbed in after her.

I took hold of her head by grasping her hair and bought her head towards my cock that I freed just as I entered the bed.

I pushed my cock in her mouth. I enjoyed her warm mouth enclosing my cock and loosened my hold on her head. She sucked my cock by bobbing her head along my shaft. She looked into my eyes as she began sucking me off. She slurped as she pulled back for air and my cock freed fro her mouth with a pop.

She sucked me slowly and deeply, using her tongue to massage as much of him as she could, occasionally pulling back to take a deep breath. I got tired of that quickly and took hold of her head and then began to force myself into her throat and then he began to pump into her mouth at a fast pace. She began to moan around my cock giving me great pleasure. Finally, I came in her mouth filling it with my seed. She struggled to swallow it and some spilt from her mouth.

I got further turned on seeing this. I vanished her clothes wandlessly and quickly thrust myself in her pussy. She moaned louder than before and I quickly began pistoning in and out of her as she holds onto the sheets in her pleasure-filled state. I rolled over and allowed her to be on top.

I whispered in her ear "ride me ".

She began bouncing on my cock with her head thrown back as she moaned. I grasped her breasts as they bounced up and down and finally we came together and she fell on my body exhausted. I rolled us over as I came on top of her and began to fuck her again and we continued this activity for the rest of the night.


	7. European tour and a new wand

The wizangmot session had started and the usual cauldron bottom thickness and magic carpet issues were the main points of discussion as always.

I was very disgusted with these fools infesting the governing body of the British wizarding world. This more than anything hardened me to let the war happen. A purging is very much needed to cut off this rot.

After much discussions about various topics, Dumbledore announced the Malfoy issue.

"For house Malfoy who has lost it's lord to an unfortunate heart attack the heir Draco Malfoy who has yet to reach his majority has selected his mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy as regent of the noble house of Malfoy.As this is the decision of the heir of House Malfoy the regency is valid before the court and is accepted." Dumbledore said

"Chief warlock we are moving a petition of admittance of house Malfoy into the neutral faction of the court" Narcissa spoke clearly

There were so many objections by the Pureblood faction in the court but a few bangs fro Dumbledore's wand was enough to quiet them down.

"Does the neutrals accept the admittance of house Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked

"We are welcoming house Malfoy into our faction Chief Warlock." Damien said

"I second the motion," Jason said

"Then the motion is passed and the house of Malfoy is now in Neutral faction," Dumbledore said

Narcissa joined the neutrals with Damien and Jason. I watched all of this from the common gallery under a glamour charm.

When she returned home she was exhausted and I didn't have the mind to impose sex on her that night. So she took rest in my bed with me and fell asleep.

The next morning we woke early and Twinky did all the preparation for our departure as I had already dismissed Dobby from our services. We went outside and took the international portkey which deposited us at magical Paris. We walked around and did some small shopping but it was not much different than Diagon alley just a lot more French.

We changed our clothes to muggle attire and left to muggle Paris. Narcissa was amazed at the structures built around by muggles. I showed her around the Eiffel Tower. She hadn't thought that the muggles were this advanced.

We mostly travelled on muggle vehicles everywhere never using magic. Then I took her to Paloma Beach, Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat. One of the most beautiful beaches in France is terribly expensive but beautiful. A small muggle repelling ward near our position and a proximity ward gave us enough privacy.

She stepped out of the tent we set up in a white string type bikini. She came to me swaying her hips where I was laying down on a fluffy bed surrounded by some few trees. The sound of small waves giving a calm environment. She came and sat down on the bed and was looking at my rising bulge in the shorts I was wearing.

"Is that for me Draco?" She said seeing my erection

"If it is?" I asked playfully

"Then I am yours, to do as you wish." She said as she looked at me with a smouldering look

I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips and kissed her and then pulled her on top of me. Her breasts were barely held by the bikini piece so I took that off her first and kissed her along her belly button to her breasts and I began to devour them. The sunny climate seems to agree with her as she was moaning so loudly. I kissed her on the lips and invade her mouth using my tongue.

We stayed like that for some time then I broke off the kiss and slowly moved downwards. I dragged her bikini down to her ankles and spread her legs. I dived in and kissed her pussy lips and began to lick and suck her. She shivered in pleasure and finally cummed. As she lay there in ecstasy I fully removed her panties from her legs and pulled her up and slid my hand through her waist and slid my cock inside her. Caught by surprise she placed her head on my shoulders and bit me. I began to fuck her hard as she began to moan. She threw her arms around me and hold on as I fucked her hard and fast. I cummed inside her at the same time as she did. I carried her to the beach a stark naked and slowly entered the water and I set her down as the water level reached our shoulder level. I then began to kiss her as we stood in the water enjoying the salty winds. Then I took her back and once again began to fuck her in the bed. At some point, we fell asleep.

The rest of the summer was spent like this. In every location, I travelled I would fuck her in the open. Her fall into my web was complete now. She will never try to overcome the changes I made ti her psyche as I have made the feelings she has more real than ever before. The innate magic will always try to fight off foreign intrusion so for the long term control of anyone without using Imperius curse one must establish a strong impression inside the mind that what you felt was real. This is the very basics of illusionary magic. I am merely applying this in real life as well and doing this I got two things. A loyal follower in Narcissa and my very personal slut which I can use anytime.

There was another reason I went on a European tour. I needed an untraceable wand and a powerful one at that, fortunately, I had the ingredients for it but I needed a wandmaker. Ollivander is a Dumbledore stooge he will immediately report to him and I can't have that. So I set out to find Gregorovitch in Bulgaria. Finally, I found his shop and invited myself in.

"My greetings to the finest wandmaker in the world." I said

"An English wizard. I thought you all bought from Ollivander." He said

"I am here for a special wand. I have the core with me. I just merely need your expertise in crafting the wand." I said

"Which core? Show me." he said

I took out the basilisk heartstrings and Unicorn hair and deposited on his table in glass containers.

He studied the cores I provided and asked me to come tomorrow.

I returned to the hotel myself and Narcissa stayed.

"Why do you need another wand, my lord." She asked as she was sucking on my cock

"It is better to be prepared always my slut" I said as she slowly started to lick her way to my neck at which I rolled on top of her and began to fuck her as the snow fell outside.

The next day I visited the shop and he brings forth the wand he made.

"Yew with Basilisk heartstrings and Unicorn hair. Complete dominance in all aspects of magic." He said

I took the wand into my right hand and I felt the rush of power as my magic bonded to it. I knew now this wand will be a perfect partner for me.

After purchasing the wand we returned to Britain via portkey from Italy. I made my shopping for my third year at Hogwarts. It has already happened, Sirus Black has escaped and the papers were full of speculation what he will do now. The third-year awaits.


	8. Third year begins

When I reached the platform for Hogwarts express it was already crowded with parents and students.

"I will miss you Draco. I will be bored without you." She said

"The new construction of our mall in Diagon alley and Hogesmade will keep you busy as will the wizangmot sessions " I said

"Yes but still I will be alone" She said

"Wait for until the Christmas holidays. Goodbye, mother." I said as I hugged her and boarded the train.

I walked along the compartments to find Daphne. On the way, I bumped into Potter and Ron Weasely.

"Get going Malfoy. You don't have your death eater father to protect you now." Weseley

"Ron don't speak like that." Harry warned

"Protect me from who Weasel from your terrible wrath. Oh, I am shivering in fright. There is no need to stop him, Potter, trash will always exhibit it's properties regardless of where it lies even if it is surrounded by the most potent perfumes." I said

"I am warning you Malfoy any funny business this year you will regret it." Ron said

"We shall see. Take care Potter you seem to have a mass murder at your back and an idiot for company." I said as I left them there to fume

I finally found Daphne and Tracy in a cabin. I knocked and entered into the cabin and sat opposite to Daphne.

"Have you seen Blaise" I asked

"No. How was your French vacation." Daphne asked

"Not bad. They are not so different than us. Has a certain flair for extravagance and a pompous attitude to all things French. We mostly travelled to the muggle world though. Now that was eyeopening." I said

"You, a Malfoy travelled in the muggle world. The world is coming to an end." Tracy said

"How was it, the muggle world?" Daphne asked studying me

"More advanced than us in every way. Buildings and towers that touch the sky and engineering marvels. I had never thought muggles could advance so much." I said

"Don't let others hear you say that?" Daphne said

"I know that. But I would like to visit again. There is so much more that I had not explored." I said

"When you go next time take me with you." Daphne said

"Are you asking me for a date" I asked her suggestively

"What? I just wanted to see the muggle world you prat." She said blushing

"Yes with him which is a date." Tracy chimed in

"Fine whatever. Will you take me or not." Daphne asked with a huff

"I will if your father agrees. We can go this Christmas holidays." I said

"I will ask him." She said

Just then Blaise entered the cabin and we talked about our respective summers and mostly spend time by playing Gobstones.

Suddenly the train stopped in the middle of nowhere and we could see something moving in the darkness of night through the glass window. A chilling cold began to seep in then the lights in the train went out. We were shivering in the unnatural cold Daphne jumped from her seat and sat next to me holding on to my arm in fright. I pressed her towards me as I circled my hands through her waist. Just as the cold became unbearable and our worst memories began to play in our minds we were blinded by a white light as it chased away the oppressive presence.

"What was that," Daphne asked still shivering

"Dementors. They are being stationed around Hogwarts this year because of Sirius Black." I said

"The ministry is stationing those monsters around our school. What are they thinking." Blaise asked

"As usual Blaise, they are not thinking." I said

"But still how is this possible" Tracy said

"Minister Fudge used his emergency powers to station them around Hogwarts alleging that Black will seek out Potter." I said

"Eat this" I said as I handed them over some chocolate bars

"It will diminish the effects they have on us," I said

We ate the bars in silence and slowly we regained our bearings. After some time we reached the Hogsmeade station. We quickly changed into our uniforms and took our luggage and looked for the carriages to Hogwarts.

As we entered the carriage that takes us to Hogwarts I saw the Thestrals for the first time. Since I killed Lucius and witnessed his death I am now able to see Thestrals. Soon we passed the gates of Hogwarts.

We walked towards the great hall in silence and saw that students were just beginning to fill in the tables. We moved towards the Slytherin table and took our usual spot on the table. The rest of the students slowly began to fill in and I searched the teachers and sure enough, I saw Remus Lupin in a quiet conversation with McGonagall. As everyone settled in McGonagall began the sorting ceremony of the first years. I looked around the Griffyndor table and noticed the absence of Potter there. After the sorting was done Dumbledore stood up and gained the attention of the students.

"Welcome everyone as you know our dear Prif. Lockhart has been victim of a rebounded curse that has put him in St. Mungo's he will be unable to return. So we heartily welcome Prof. Remus Lupin as our new defence against the dark arts prof. and we must also welcome Hagrid as he will be your new care of magical creatures prof." He said amidst the applause

"Now certain items are banned to use in Hogwarts. The full list is on the notice board and there will be no magic usage in the corridors. Students are not permitted to wander outside there respective house dorms after curfew and I need not remind you none is allowed to go near the Dementors stationed around Hogwarts. Those who have permission to go to Hogsmeade must always be in groups. Now prefects please escort the first years and the rest off you trot." Dumbledore said

We walked to the Slytherin dorms. Blaise and I set ourselves in our respective beds and fell asleep.

The next day we were having breakfast in the great hall when suddenly Blaise asked a question

"Draco I have heard there is new construction going on in Diagon alley and Hogesmeade since towards the end of our summer vacation and it is done by Malfoy's. So what is it." He asked

"It is a surprise so I will not spoil it but we are opening a series of businesses in both of the places.", I said

" When will it be open" Blaise asked

"This Christmas. All the constructions have been done we are just waiting for some certain deals to be signed " I said

"Which electives did you choose" Tracy asked

"Ancient runes and arithemacy" I answered

"What about you Daphne" Tracy asked

"Same as him" She answered

"What about you two" I asked

"Ancient runes and care of magical creatures" Tracy answered

"I chose the same as hers but I don't know how to open the bloody book" Blaise answered

"Yes, that is a problem." Tracy said

After finishing our lunch we left for the Defence class. Remus Lupin was already there when we reached the class.

"Books away and wands out. I believe we will go for a practical approach in this class." He said as he ushered us into another room where a lone wardrobe was at the far side of the room.

"Now I have kept a creature that is formless and when it faces you it will take the form of what you fear the most. Can anybody tell me the name of this creature." He asked

"A boggart sir" Hermione answered

"Correct Miss Granger 10 points to Griffyndor" He said

Now to defend against this creature you must envision a humiliating appearance on the form the boggart takes and cast the spell 'Riddikulos'. Now form a line and face the boggart.

One by one the students began to face their fears. Wesely's boggart took the shape of a spider. He cast the spell and its legs had stakes in it and it fell down. Then Neville came forward and the boggart took the shape of Snape. Again the spell was cast and boggart-Snape now wore a ridiculous dress. Then I came forward and faced the boggart. I employed occlumency to project a specific fear and the boggart took the form of a Hungarian Horntail. The whole class blanched at the roar of the dragon and I cast 'Riddikulos' on the boggart. Suddenly soap foam began to come out of its nose, mouth and ears. Then Harry came forward and the boggart changed into a Dementor and then Lupin jumped in front and it changed into a full moon in the sky. He cast the spell as it became a balloon and he banished it into the wardrobe and locked it inside.

The whole school was talking about the new DADA prof. and Hagrids class the whole day. Hogwarts will be more interesting now that a competent prof. is here for DADA.


	9. The mall opens

The rest of the days passed by, fast. Ancient runes were taught by Prof. Sinistra and she was a good teacher. We are merely learning the meanings of individual runes and the theory behind it. I was pretty much bored during the classes so I began to use this time to design various designs and magical gadgets for the new business we were starting in Hogsmeade a Diagon alley.

The new business in question being a modern mall but with a magical touch. I began to think about exploiting the muggle ideas here in the magical world and we have cheap labour in the form of muggleborns and half-bloods. So we hired a huge workforce and made them do business inside our mall which is completely owned by us. We were entering the market of fabrics, restaurants, bakeries, fruit stalls, bars and so on. I bought many foreign House elfs and are using them to make a verity of foods from different European nations like French, Italian etc. Then different types of wines could be purchased and bookstalls which will contain a huge collection of books both magical and muggle.

So I was designing the automatic elevators, power windows, automatic doors, a different type of lighting. Then there were the apartments inside the building to get people to stay for long. I was counting on the tourist attraction this will get from the Tri wizard tournament that will happen next year. So it will spread the word across the continent and we will get many foreign visitors for sure.

I became the quidditch captain for the Slytherin team. The first match will be between Hufflepuff and Griffyndor. Our match will be with Ravenclaw before the Christmas holidays so we had time to prepare. Still, I held tryouts to select the chasers and beaters. We already had a seeker in Higgs so I never held a tryout for that position but asked him to train two reserve seekers I selected for next year as Higgs will be leaving Hogwarts this year.

In the end, I selected Emily Strassberg and Darius Stonehedge as the other two chasers, Arthur Blackwood and Frederick Milton as beaters. The keeper was David Strongcliff. We made practice sessions every Thursday in the week.

Then the first quidditch match of the season happened between Griffyndor and Hufflepuff. The Dementors came when Harry and Cedric flew higher into the clouds and Harry fell from his broom. Dumbledore chased the dementors with his Patronus. He was very furious that day and Potter found himself in the hospital wing with his broom destroyed and Griffyndor lost the match.

Then the Hogsmeade weekend came. Daphne and Tracy dragged Blaise and me on every shop on Hogsmeade. Some of these shops will be operating inside the mall as some of these shops were owned by the Malfoy family.

Then the second match of the season began between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. This time I adopted the strategy of making the two chasers in full attack while the other chaser runs interference. We won that match when Higgs managed to catch the Snitch and the match ended with 250 and 80 points for each team.

Then Christmas holidays came and we left for our homes and I concentrated on the opening of both malls. One in Diagon alley was opened at 24 th December while the one in Hogsmeade in 1st January. The initial response has been huge as the building style when we revealed to the people itself attracted more customers and those who came stayed there as there was so many things in the mall and not enough time to see everything . The mall operates 24 hrs as it is easy to just assign house elfs in the night. We provided many wizarding games like chess in an enlarged board like the chess set trap set by McGonagall in the first year.

Various muggle games were also introduced but they had some distinct magical edge to it. Well, the muggles are definitely not going to complain to anyone now are they? The restaurants were a big hit as the number of muggleborns and halfbloods and some more forward-thinking purebloods outnumber the uppitty pureblood snobs. We were cashing in huge by our business success and it got huge publicity in Daily Prophet. Narcissa is now nationwide famous as she is seen as using the Malfoy fortune in a meaningful manner and much better than Lucius.

Daphne, Tracy and Blaise visited the mall in Diagon when I send them the invitation for a ball hosted in the mall. They were ai amazed by the mall. We spend most of the time exploring so many cuisine there. Another funny attraction was the ice cream parlour run by elfs with silly costumes. Each day a new costume will be worn by them which itself is an attraction. Overall the mall was a huge success. When the muggleborns in Hogwarts returns after Christmas they will be in for a huge surprise for those who visit Hogsmeade. The new muggleborns coming next year will definitely purchase from a place that at least looks familiar to them. So all in all a huge success.

To celebrate this huge success I fucked Narcissa every night. She is now completely changed. When I am home she would only wear a bikini to seduce me and it is working. She was also satisfied after the rigorous fucking I dished out on her body. So it was a very cheerful Draco that boarded the train to Hogwarts.


	10. A small change in plans

Once I returned to Hogwarts I restarted my pet projects of creating new spells in my free time. Spell creation is a complex art it took years to create a proper spell. I had many theoretical spells but it has not been effectively castable. My research is still continuing but progress is showing.

I kept a constant watch on Pettigrew and Black as they both were running around the castle in a merry chase. But quickly I got bored as I was left with nothing interesting to do. So I had to find something interesting in Hogwarts to do before I get bored to death.

That is when an idea struck me. Why not learn enchanting. I had the greatest library in the world and ROR for my studies. Enchanting muggle technology could be done and if it is successful I could introduce it in the wizarding world. Thus I began my studies into enchanting in my free time.

Slytherin and Hufflepuff match was coming next week so I stepped up our training schedule to face the puffs.

"Hufflepuffs chasers will play full defence against us to deny as many points as they can. Diggory is their seeker and we don't know how good he is. Chasers will be in full attack mode. We will not play defence at all, our aim is to score more than 200 alright." I said to the team

We won the match but with a twenty point margin only. Diggory caught the snitch but Slytherin still won. After we scored 230 points we played full defence against Hufflepuff never letting them score. They had 60 points on the scoreboard but were unable to move it further. Diggory caught the snitch so that ended the match.

A week after the match I tracked down Pettigrew using the map and placed him under the imperious curse. He never saw me as U was under the disillusion charm. With him secured all I needed to do was to wait towards the end of the year.

Daphne's birthday was coming the next day. So I send Twinky to purchase a platinum bracelet for her. Twinky returned with an elegant bracelet. I began to carve runes inside the bracelet and after hours of work, I charged it with my magic. I placed many charms in Parseltounge inside it for a very specific purpose.

Narcissa has become my slave now but I need someone in Hogwarts to entertain me. Daphne is merely one of my choices. There is another I have an eye on but I will not touch her yet. Daphne can provide me with not just the pleasures of the flesh but a lot of political influence as well.

I could have easily seduced her and make her fall in love with me but my relationship with Narcissa will not be accepted by her. Daphne is bought up in a Pureblood house. No matter how liberal they are certain things are considered taboo. I am not really Narcissa's son but others don't know that. So I have to make sure of Daphne's loyalty. So this is the only way and besides it saves me from a lot of trouble trying to seduce her.

The very next day after classes ended I walked towards Daphne who was sitting on a couch in the Slytherin common room reading the Daily Prophet.

"Daphne can you come with me for a minute." I asked her

"Alright, where are we going" she asked standing up

"It is a special room I found out on the seventh floor. You will love this, come."I said to her as I took her hand and dragged her

" Shouldn't we tell Tracy and Blaise as well?" she asked

"This will be our little secret" I said with a smile

We reached the seventh floor and I walked in front of the wall three times. A door suddenly appeared. Daphne was excited at seeing that.

When we entered I made it like an interior of a muggle room. Daphne looked around in wonder.

"How is this possible" she asked

"This is called the room of requirement. It changes to what we imagine the room should be. I found it accidently" I said

"This is wonderful Draco" She said with a smile

"I have a present for you, Daphne." I said as I took out the bracelet

I walked towards her and took her left hand in mine. She blushed as I put the bracelet on her hand. I activated my magic and connected the magic of the bracelet with Daphne. Immediately she fell into my arms unconscious. I captured her and laid her down on a bed.

Then I cast Leglimense on her. U began to manipulate her mind suiting my needs. She was now hopelessly in love with me and would obey me without question. The bracelet weakened her magic for me to put forth these modifications. The bracelet will now protect her thoughts and energise the thoughts I put inside her making her mine.

I sat next to her and enervated her. She woke up and she immediately hugged me.

"Draco how long do we have to hide our relationship from others" she asked me

"Wait a little longer my Daphne. You will not tell anyone until I say it is ok." I said

"I will not tell anyone Draco." She said resolutely

"Good girl" I said as I leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss

She threw her hands around me and sat on my lap and deepened the kiss. We kissed for a few minutes with my hands rubbing her sides. I broke the kiss and I cast the disillusion charm on the bracelet. I gave her a similar bracelet she wore on her right hand.

She gave me a disappointed look as I stood up but I pulled her to her feet and asked the room to give us music. So I spun her around on the floor in a slow waltz. She set her head in my shoulders and I smirked as she fell into my trap. In a few years, I will be thoroughly enjoying her in my bed. With that comforting thought, I placed my hands on her ass and gave a small squeeze.

We returned back to the common room and she showed Tracy her new bracelet I gave her. They were engaged in a talk while I retired walked outside the castle. I sat by the shade of a tree and meditated.

I have a plan but I must think things through. I am on a path seeking power but on the way, I will have to intentionally destroy a few lives as well. Enslaving Narcissa and Daphne was a necessity. I strengthened my resolve. I will never get a chance like this again. I could either silently kill Voldemort or I could passively support his return by doing nothing. In the end, I decided that Voldemort was needed to be the boogyman while I silently erode the strength from both factions to become the strongest force in Britain. But I need a way in with Dumbeldore. I have good connections with the Dark faction while no influence with the Light faction. An idea started to form in my mind, it was risky but it will have to do. But first I will have to secure Narcissa and collaborate with her. I called Twinky and left towards Narcissa.

The next day I requested a meeting with Dumbeldore. I send a letter to him saying that. At the afternoon I got a reply to come to his office after classes.

"Ice mice" I said the password to the Gargoyle

"Enter," said a voice from the inside as I was about to knock on the door

I entered the room and saw Dumbeldore sitting behind the desk.

"Welcome Draco, please sit" he said looking at me through the half-moon specs

"Thank you sir" I said as I sat on the seat

I looked at Fawkes the Phoenix that sat on a stand. It was really beautiful.

"Draco, ah you seem to he admiring Fawkes. He likes admirers don't you Fawkes. " he said

Fawkes gave a soft trill.

"Now why have you sought a meeting with me not that I mind of course. But I thought your head of house is very close to you and yet you seemed me." he mused

"Well, sir the matter which I would like to speak to you is somewhat not related to school. It is about an artefact that my father once possessed. " I said

"Go on" Dumbeldore said looking interested

"My father received a diary from the Dark Lord when he was serving him in his youth. At that time father was very honoured and kept it in our house. But after the Dark Lord fell he investigated the item and found some horrific and vile magic in it." I said

"Go on," Dumbledore said now looking alarmed

"What he found was that the diary contained a soul in it. My father said the Dark Lord split his soul and placed it inside the diary. He was very disturbed by this and began to search for a way to destroy it. He somehow found a way and destroyed the diary. I don't know how he did it but he made me and mother swear an unbreakable vow to never join the Dark Lord. He thought that by destroying the diary the Dark lord would die but the dark mark still remained. He was very troubled after that and after that, he was not himself." I said as I lifted my sleeve and showed him the mark of the vow on my wrist

Dumbledore looked completely pale and he seems to be looking lost. Finally, he recovered

"Draco have you told this to anybody" Dumbles asked

"No sir I only told you because I know you oppose the Dark lord" I said

"Did your father say anything else." he asked

"He never said anything to us but asked us to stay away from the other death eaters and their families. If the war starts again he told us to go to France or the Americas" I said

"Why did you decide to tell me all this Draco" Dumbles asked

"Because you are the only one powerful enough to stop that monster." I said

"Thank you, Draco for telling me this. If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to come here. Help will always be given in Hogwarts for those who ask for it. Now go and join your friends." Dumbles said in a jovial tone

"Thank you sir" I said as I left.

I walked towards the seventh floor and entered ROR and sat down on the floor. I stayed still for some time then like a dam broke I laughed. I laughed so hard as I let out my emotions bubbling within my Occlumency shield. I controlled myself after some time. This was just a small step, I must manipulate him further through my actions from now on. It will be hard but I always enjoyed challenges and Albus Dumbledore is a very big challenge. I never have to defeat him magically I can defeat him through friendship and I will defeat him in the end.


	11. Third year ends

The last week of the third year was uneventful. All the students were busy preparing for the exams. But Draco was preparing to tie up some loose ends as well.

Without the Marauders map, Harry will never see Pettigrew and Sirius. So they won't follow after them. So he had to make Pettigrew reveal himself to Remus Lupin using the Imperius Curse.

Remus bound Peter and took him to the whomping willow. Sirius was also present there. Draco watched all of this through the map. He cancelled the curse on Peter after they entered the willow. He didn't know what they talked but after some time they moved towards Hogwarts but on the way somehow Peter escaped and the other two ran back inside Hogwarts because of the dementors.

They walked straight to Dumbledore's office and they seem to stay there for a while. Draco guessed Peter has gone looking for Voldemort and eventually he grew bored of watching the map so he folded it in his trunk safely.

Slytherin continued the unbeatable streak in quidditch as we totally dominated Gryffindor in our last match. Potter caught the snitch but we won the match taking the quidditch cup.

The rest of the days were spent attending the end of year exams. Blaise and Tracy were fussing around about the exams and being a constant pain for me. As they studied more Draco got to spend more time with Daphne. He was training her up to be a good obedient mistress during that time. He kissed the living daylights out of her occasionally. He couldn't wait for her to grow a little more. Her sister Astoria has been enrolled in Bauxbatons.

So it was a very bored Draco that returned to Malfoy manor. But that soon changed when he saw Narcissa.

She was wearing a white towel around her body and nothing else. She seems to have just taken a shower and now looking for a dress in her wardrobe. He silently vanished his clothes and walked behind her. He caught her from behind making her jump in fright. He spun her around and kissed her. She was startled but soon melted into the kiss. After some nipping and biting, he withdrew from her.

"My lord when did you come?" Narcissa asked

"Just now. Are you going somewhere?" he asked

"Yes my lord, I was about to visit the mall." She answered dutifully

"You will not be going anywhere for some time." he said authoritatively as he massaged her ass.

"My lord?" she said

He threw her on the bed and climbed in after her and used her the whole night.

As we lay on the bed after tiring ourselves out he began to lightly engage her in small talk.

"How is the mall doing." he asked as he ran circles on her back with his fingers making Narcissa shiver

"Very good. I added a new jewlery shop as well in it." Narcissa said

"Hmm, that is alright. Any problem?" he asked

"There is some grumblings about how there are only muggleborns and halfblood staff there." She said

"Anything you can't handle." he asked

"No, they are just fools. We employ Purebloods as well." she said with a snort

"I will have to add more wards on the mall. With the tri-wizard tournament coming, extra security is always good." he said and they drifted off to sleep.

The next day he spent much of his time in the mall. He was installing some video recording devices, not the muggle ones but magical ones. If Mad eye moody can have a magical eye then Draco can create an eye that can store visuals as well. He used the principles behind the pensive to create such a system. It was a security system he created just in case.

The rest of the summer was spend decorating the mall. He added a pyramid in the middle of the mall. Not a normal pyramid either. It has a complex set of pathways inside which will lead you to a treasure. It was a hit with many children and adults.

Draco celebrated his fourteenth birthday that summer. A small party was arranged only comprising of his immediate friends, slytherin quidditch team and some of Narcissa's friends.

Since Draco reached fourteen he was now able to participate in under sixteen world dueling championship. It was conducted by the support of ICW and this year it was in Germany. Draco registered in the contest and left for Berlin with Narcissa after two days from his birthday.

Draco had thought there would be some British contesters there but there was none. No wonder the International community are seeing us as a joke, he thought.

After the war with Grindelwald the rest of Europe reformed, became more vigilant and alert. But Britain became more isolationist, trusting in the power of Dumbledore to be the answer to all their problems. British ministry had done a very good job of pissing off other nations. Many were surprised there was a British contestant in the contest at all.

There was a two stage qualifiers. Only fourteen from the present strength would be selected for the main event.

The first day was stage 1 of the qualifiers. Draco had to show the potency of his magic by channelling it to a glowing ball. If he had the required amount he will be able to pass to the next round. Obviously he passed that criteria.Those who couldn't light the glass ball got disqualified.

The next day duelling contest began. Only top fourteen will be qualified for the main dueling event which was a highly sought out event in Europe.

Draco's first opponent was a German witch named Stephanie. She immediately started attacking him after the duel started. She casted a stunning spell which he side stepped. She again casted a '_stupify_'. This time Draco caught the spell on his wand and reflected it back on her. She fell to the floor unconscious.Thus he won his first match.

Draco's next match was with an American, Alvin Harper. This time he casted a '_stupify' _at him. He dodged Draco's curse and attacked him with an '_expelliarmus'. _He blocked it and cast an '_incendio' _at him. He cast '_protego' _and a shield surrounded him protecting him from the jet of flame Draco produced. Draco cancelled his spell and cast '_levicorpus charm'_ which hung Alvin upside down and then Draco cast '_expelliarmus'_ which disarmed him. The proctor declared Draco the victor. After casting the counter curse Draco returned Alvin's wand and went back to his post.

Draco won three more victories and eventually, he was selected for the final round. Now tomorrow four contestants will duel and a final champion will be born.


	12. Champion

**DAILY PROPHET**

by Marie Evergreen

Dear readers, before the war with 'You Know Who' British wizards were very famous in international circles. But after the decade long war our best and brightest wizards were lost to the harshness of war. For decades Britain was never again represented in the international community. The only exception to that was Albus Dumbledore. But now another name has been making waves in the international wizarding community. A name that brought prestige and pride back to our home. I am ofcourse talking about Draco Malfoy, the only son of the late Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

Young Mr. Malfoy is a third year Slytherin student in Hogwarts and this young man has made Britain proud by entering the third stage of the under sixteen world dueling championship. He along with other thirteen contestants will be duelling today in Berlin. He is the only English wizard in this tournament but he clearly showed the world our worth.

In the second stage of this contest he took down his oponents under record time and no one could defeat him.He won six duels and has the highest points among the fourteen finalists with no fouls so far. This young man has restored Britains pride and we at the Daily Prophet hopes for the victory of young Mr. Malfoy and wishes him our best.

_**For more information about House Malfoy , see page Page 6**_

_**For more information about international dueling, see page 7**_

Well you have become certainly famous overnight, Draco" Tracy said after reading the morning paper

"Not as famous as Potter , but you are getting there" Blaise said

"You better not loose or all this publicity will be a waste." Daphne said

"Don't worry I have everything under control. But thanks for coming here guys." I said

"Well we can't let our dear friend face his opponents without some support.Besides our parents seems to enjoy their get together well." Tracy said looking at our parents

"So who is your first opponent " Daphne asked

"Aramis Bernard of France. He is almost sixteen." I said

"Draco, it is time. Lets go" Narcissa said

We apparated to the stadium.

"Welcome , witches and wizards to the final stage of this dueling championship.Now our fourteen contestants will be paired up with each other and seven victors will be entering the next stage. So give an applause to our brave contestants." The commentator said

The first match was mine. I stood opposite to Aramis. He took a stance while I stood there relaxed. Once the signal was given he attacked me with a 'stupify'. I twisted out of the way and casted 'confringo' at his feet. He rolled away from the blast and then he began to cast stupify rapidly. I blocked some while the rest were dodged. Then when an opening came I casted 'ventus' which created a whirlwind that struck Aramis and he was hard pressed to shield against it.Then I blasted the ground . I transfigured the sharpnel into some birds and commanded them to attack.

As the birds proved to be a distraction for him I casted the leg locker curse and a tripping jinx. He fell down face first and at that moment I casted 'incarcius' which produced tight ropes that bound Aramis.I then casted 'expelliarmus' and disarmed him.

Many cameras flashed as I stood there in victory with an easy going smile.I sportingly cancelled my spells and helped Aramis to his feet and shaked his hand admist a big applause from our audience.

I walked towards a bench at the side and waited for others to finish.The next six matches, I observed others as they fought their respective opponents.

After some time seven victors stood before the crowd.

"Now that we have seven victors, only six of them can go to the next round. So we will announce your points rank wise.

In first place

Draco Malfoy from Brirain has 300 points

In second place

Otto Schmidt from Germany has 260 points

In third place

Aleron Dubois from France has 220 points

In fourth place

Aryan Varma from India has 200 points

In fifth place

Frederick Steiner from Austria has 190 points

In sixth place

Peter Jackson from America has 176 points

In seventh place

David Huber from Austria has 170 points

According to the points awarded by the judges, David Huber has been eliminated from the next matches.The next phase of duels will start after a half hour break." the coordinator said

So I left with my friend to enjoy the short break and to have some refreshments.They congradulated me for the win.

We returned back to the stadium after half an hour. I walked towards the rest of the duelists and waited as our opponents were being selected.

The first match was between Otto Schimdt and Aleron Dubois.

Both of them were goid duelists. But Otto had raw power and he broke the shield of Aleron and blasted him off the podium.Otto is a very aggressive dueler it seems and he was looking at me with glee.

The next match was between Aryan Varma and Frederick Steiner. That one aryan won easily. He has an uncanny ability with flame spells and Fredrick seems to be weak with shields. He submitted shortly into the fight.

The next one was my turn. I faced Peter Jackson. We bowed to eachother. Peter took a stance while I spun my wand in my finger. At the signal he casted 'Stupefy' at me. I reflected it back on him. I decided now I can put on a little show. I summoned a large amount of water and formed a dragon frim it and attacked peter with it. He immediately put a shield infront of him but the water just went around and surrounded him. I condensed the water and began to freeze it around him.His shield broke and he was swept away by the cold water.

I removed the water and saw that he was totally tired and he surrenderd the match. So I won my match.

"Amazing display of magic from our young friends here. Now the points will be announced .

Draco Malfoy in first place with 360 points

Otto Schimdt in second place with 320 points

Aryan Varma in third place with 260 points.

Now Mr. Aryan Varma can challenge either Draco Malfoy or Otto Schimdt and the winner will duel for the championship." The coordinator announced

Aryan challenged Otto to duel. It was completely one sided as Otto easily defeated him.

Then came the final match between Otto and me.

With the signal given we began our duel.

"Now we can finally start Malfoy. Just like Gryndelwald and Dumbledore fought." Otto said arrogantly

"They fought a war. We are just dueling Otto. No need for exagorations " I said to him

"Then we duel" he said

He casted a bone breaker curse at me which I dodged and I casted a blasting curse at his feet.He casted a shield charm but my power owerwhelmed his shield and it broke just as I casted a summining charm on his shoe , which caused Otto to flip over.He immediately rolled away and casted a cutting curse at me. I dodged it and casted 'Nebulus' which caused the arena to be surrounded in fog. I quickly casted a disillussion charm on myself.

Otto began to wildly send curses everywhere. I silently casted' Agumenti' which filled the floor with water. I safely stepped back and casted a freezing charm on the water. Then I positioned myself behind Otto and dismissed the fog with a 'ventus'.

When he saw me he was angry and casted a ' Reducto' at my head. I inturn casted a 'fulmen' which produced a lightning bolt. Both curses struck each other and fought for dominance.I pushed more magic into the spell and spun my hand. The lightning splitted and struck the floor and Otto was forced to move backwards. He stepped on the ice and then I changed the ice into water and enclosed him inside a water dome. Then I banished him from the dome and disarmed him with a timely 'expelliarmus'. His wand soared in the air and I caught it in my hand.

The whole stadium stood up and applauded as I finally won the championship.

"For the first time after decades ladies and gentleman we have a champion from British Isles and that too with a score of 420 points. The highest we have ever seen in the history of under sixteen dueling championship.Give a round of applause for Mr. Draco Malfoy." the cordinator announced jovially

Then I was awarded a a golden shield with the ICW crest by an ICW representative.Many pictures were taken by different media.

Damien Greengrass and Jason Davies congratulated me as did Narcissa.Daphne , Tracy and Blaise embraced me and dragged me off to celebrate my victory.

That night we celebrated with a lot of fireworks and exhausted ourselves. There was a content smile on my face. My first achievement in this world but definitely not the last.


	13. Fourth year begins

We returned to Britain in a happy mood. The Daily Prophet had a field day celebrating my victory.Ron Weasely will be very mad I guess which was a welcoming thought.

There were other reasons for the happy mood of the British wizarding world. The quidditch world cup finals will be taking place in Britain. There was much fanfare for that as well. Narcissa and myself got an invitation by Minister Fudge.

So we left for the game between Ireland and Bulgeria. We erected a tent near the Greengrass family.

"Who do you think will win Draco" Daphne asked

"Ireland will win. They have a better team. All they have to fear from the Bulgarians is Krum." I said to her

"Will you be watching the game with the minister then." she asked

"That man is a fool, but he is the Minister.I will have to endure his company." I said

Myself and Narcissa left for the top box and greeted Fudge.He was a complete moron, your typical politician with no brains but hot air in his head. We greeted thr Bulgarian minister as well.

The match was very interesting.It was a very fast paced game. Ireland had the superiority in chasers. That showed in the result as krum caught the snitch but Ireland won the match.

We returned back to our tent but after some time we heard screams from outside. The death eaters started attacking the crowd.

One of the dressed up morons came my way.I quickly casted "Avada kedavra" and the green curse struck the fool and he lay on the ground dead.Narcissa took my hand and apparated before I killed anyone else in my anger.

That night I channeled my anger on Narcissa as I fucked her rough.

The next morning the Daily Prophet showed the Dark mark in the sky and the speculation about how Sirius Black casted it there.

There was also the report of a single dead death eater.The Prophet speculated that he was under the Imperius curse of Sirius Black. But got killed when he broke off the curse by Black himself.That one made me laugh.

That day was spent purchasing the school supplies. Since most of the shops now operated from the mall in hogesmeade everything was rather easy to get and I met up with the rest of my friends. They spent the better part of the day there.

Draco pulled aside Daphne from the group and pushed her into one of the secret passages in the mall.

"Draco where are we" Daphne asked

"We are in a secret passage in the mall. I built it here incase of emergencies like this." I said

"Where are we going." Daphne asked

"I am taking you to muggle London. But before that we must change our dress." I said

Once we reached the basement we changed our clothes. Draco wore blue Jeans and blue shirt with a jacket. Daphne picked picked a black Jeans and a black round neck top.We put on a pair of sneakers and then he took her hand and dissaperated to muggle London.

The first place we wisited was the Westminster Abbey.

"What is this place." Daphne asked me in wonder

"Westminster Abbey, this is the coronation church of England. This is mostly old architecture. Wait till I take you to more places. You will be very surprised with what the muggles accomplished Daphne. There is so much we could learn from them." I whispered to her

We spent some time there then I took her to a sea life aquarium in London. She loved that very much as sea creatures are hardly seen in the wizarding world. Seeing the aquarium inspired me also. I decided I will be building an aquarium in the wizarding world much better than this one.

After we ended the aquarium tour we spent some time in a nearby park.

"Thank you Draco for taking me here." Daphne said

"It was no problem. You did say you wanted to visit the muggle world, so here we are." I said

"We will have to return fast. My father might check up on me." Daphne said

"Don't worry, I already asked his permission. You are free till the evening with me." I said to her

"Why didn't you say anything to me." She asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Now lets go, there is much more to see." I said with a smile

I took her to many other places across london that day.With a promise of another visit we left the muggle london. She had a hand full of bags with muggle clothing and other things that took her fancy with her when we left, most of which was not available in the mall due to the cultural clash that it will cause.

I took her to the Greengrass manor. After briefly speaking with Damien Greengrass I returned to home and decided to sleep after having dinner. Narcissa was running late as she was busy at the mall.

The next day I rose early and began preparing my trunk.After I arranged everything I said goodbye to Narcissa and left for the train station.

Once I was there on the platform I met up with Daphne and we secured a lone compartment.We did not see Tracy or Blaise for some time so to pass time I pulled Daphne on to my lap and kissed her. She was initially surprised but kissed me back as she threw her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Just then the compartment door slid open and we saw Blaise and Tracy standin there.

They looked at us surprised. We immediately broke off and Daphne settled beside me.Tracy and Blaise silently entered the compartment and shut the door and then turned on us.

"So this why you two ditched us in the mall.How long has this been going on . Spill all the secrets now" Tracy demanded

"We were together since this summer. I asked her fathers permission this summer as well." I said

"I was about to tell you Tracy when we reach Hogwarts." Daphne said

"Where did you two go yesterday." Blaise asked amused

" Draco took me to the muggle world" Daphne answered

"What, tell me all the details" Tracy squeeled in excitement

Daphne and Tracy began to drift off into their own world while I played chess with Blaise.

Once we reached the Hogesmeade station we entered a carriage and moved towards Hogwarts castle.

"Do you know what is happening in Hogwarts this year. There has been some strange comments from my parents." Tracy said

"Father also said something along the lines to me.Draco do you know what it is" Daphne asked

"You usually know things like this ." Blaise supported

"If I say it will spoil the suspence" I warned

"So you do know it. Tell us " Tracy said

"Hogwarts this year will host the Tri-Wizard tournament. Dumstrang and Bauxbatons students will come to Hogwarts to compete this year." I said

"What, they are conducting that tournament this year.But, wasn't it stopped because of the high death rate." Blaise asked

"The ministry is full of morons. Their timing could not be any better." I said darkly

"Why is that Draco" Daphne asked

"There has been whispers in certain crowds. The dark mark is getting stronger every day. Many are saying that the dark lord is regaining strength and is about to come back." I said quietly

"But didn't Potter kill him" Tracy asked worriedly

"Only utter fools and morons will believe that buffoon could blow up a dark lord that has fought Dumbledore to a stand still.That is merely ministry propagated rumors with no logic. No whatever happened that night it destroyed the dark lords power and weakened him but he never died. He is slowly regaining his power." I said

"What will we do" Daphne asked

"Nothing. We must increase our influence in the house. We need more control in our house otherwise the coming years will be difficult for us." I said

The rest of the ride was silent. We finally reached the gates of Hogwarts. We walked towards the great hall. Students were slowly filling in the hall once we reached there.

I sqid hello to my housemates and talked briefly with the quidditch team. After that I sat beside Daphne.The rest of the students entered the hall. Then the sorting ceremony happened.I was bored with that so I discretely casted a notice me not ward and I slowly began to draw circles on Daphne's leg. She looked at me alarmed but I didn't stop and I slowly rubbed her waist.

Just then Dumbledore stepped up to the podium. I immediately cancelled the ward and payed him my full attention.

"There are some announcements to be made.

The corridors will banned of the usage of magic. There are some items banned in hogwarts, the full list can be seen at Filch's office.

This year I am sorry to say there will be no quidditch matches in hogwarts as we will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament between Howarts, Bauxbatons and Dumstrang. Tommorrow the students of other two schools will be coming here so welcome them.

Another much more happier news can be shared. Some of you might already be aware one of our student participated in the under 16 International Duelling Championship.Despite greater odds this student has become the world champion.Pleas give a great applause to Mr. Draco Malfoy of fourt year Slytherin House." Dumbledore said

Admist the applause I stood and gave a small bow to headmaster and sat down as others shaked my hand.The Gryffindor table was silent as a grave.

"Yes now please finish your dinner and be on your way to your respective common rooms." Dumbledore said

Just then the doors of the great hall was opened with a bang.With a clunking sound Alastor Moody walked in taking a sip from his flask.

"Ah , let me introduce you to your new defence against the dark arts teacher Alastor Moody" Dumbledore said with a flourish

Nobody clapped as they were intimidated by the new addition.

That night as I lay on the bed I could not sleep as I was thinking about the coming days. I checked the map and I saw Alastor Moody in his room along with Barty Crouch.

I sighed as I set aside the map. I cannot afford to have the map outside the common room this year. Crouch will be able to see that with his magical eye.I will also have to remove the bracelet from Daphne as well. But luckily she was now completely under my control. I have been slowly training her all this summer after all and this year I will complete her training.With that thought I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	14. Champions

Classes began the next day as usual. We had Transfiguration with Mcgonall, charms with Flitwick and Herbology with Sprout in the morning session.But the students as well as the staff were generally distracted because of the imminent arrival of the foreign students.

Morning session classes ended and we were walking to the great hall for lunch. Suddenly one of the students cried " Look to the sky, a flying carriage."

We rushed to the window and looked up and sure enough a horse drawn carriage was flying in the sky. It finally landed on the ground near Hagrid.The Bauxbaton students have finally arrived.

Just then a ship rose from the waters of the Black lake. It slowly docked on the land and thus the Durmstrang students has finally arrived.

Classes continued still. That day at dinner as the rest of hogwarts students were having dinner the Bauxbaton students entered the hall, leading them was Madam Maxime the headmistress of their school. Dumbledore embraced her and he was half the height of her so it looked quite funny. But the attention of all boys were on Fleur Delecour the half veela. Her charm was proving to be very effective on the Hogwarts students. My Occlumency helped in throwing offthe effects as did Daphne's presence as I took her hand in mine. Daphne looked around and observed the others reaction to Fleur and then smiled at me. I looked at Blaise and saw he was drooling. I kicked him on the legs and broke him out of the trance.

The Bauxbatons witches sat at the Ravenclaw table.

Another set of students came, this time the Durmstrang students. Leading them was Igor Karkaroff the headmaster of Durmstrang. But all eyes were on the qudditch star Viktor Krum.

"Dumbledore.." called Karkaroff as he embraced him

"Well with the way he is behaving you could say that he is best friends with Dumbledore rather than a Death eater." Blaise said

We laughed lightly at that.

The Durmstrang students sat with us on the Slytherin table.

"Now everyone if I can kindly have your attention please.As of this moment the Tri-wizard tournament has begun. Now each school can have one champion. This person must be at the age of sixteen or above. No others can participate in this tournament.The champiochampions will be selected by the Goblet of fire an ancient artifact which is warded to only accept of those of age. Be very sure before you enter your name, because once selected you are magically bound to participate. Now certain rules of the tournament will be explained by our ministry representative Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman." Dumbledore said and with a flourish he ignited the Goblet

After Barty Crouch explained the rules we took our dinner. The students all left returned red to their common rooms after dinner and retired for the night.

That entire week many sixth years and seventh years began putting their names in the Goblet. I watched as Cedric Diggory put his name in the Goblet as the Hufflepuffs cheared him on. Fleur Delecour and Viktor Krum entered their names as well with much fanfare. Then the most funny thing happened, the Weasely twins drank an aging potion and entered the ward line that Dumbledore casted.Then they put their names in the goblet. At first the Goblet did not react and the twins celebrated, but then the Goblet turned into a violent red flame and blasted them away. They rolled around the floor and when they got up their hair turned greyish white and sprouted a white beards on each of their faces. They began to blame eachother and started a fist fight in the hall.

The next day everyone was eagerly waiting for the selection of champions.At dinner the Goblet will choose the champions for each schools.

"Who do you think will be the Hogwarts champion" Blaise asked me

"Cedric Diggory or Mathew Bole" I said

"I hope Bole gets selected. We can lord it over the Lions." Tracy said

"Diggory is not bad. He a strong wizard, any in our houhouse respects him." Daphne said

"Leave all that, we will know our dear champion tonight. Tell me about our situation. Can Slytherin house be dominated by us. I hve the quidditch team and the reserve players with me as well as some friendly allies in sixth year. What about you." I asked

"Many neutral famiies will flock to us. But if what you said is right then there will be problems. At the moment we are evenly matched." Daphne said in a whisper

"Next year Slytherin prefects must be from our group.We will need every advantage we can get." I said

That night we waited in the great hall after dinner for the selection of champions. Dumbledore came forward moving the goblet with a flick of his wand.

"Th e Goblet is now ready to choose the champions." Dumbledore said

With a small flash of fire the Goblet spat out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore plucked it out of the air.He read it out loud

"The Bauxbatons champion will be Fleur Delecour." He announced

There was a great applause as Fleur skipped towards Dumbledore and shook his hand, embraced Maxime and walked towards the trophy room.

The goblet ignited again and a parchment was sat out. Dumbledore caught it

"The Champion fr Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." he announced

Krum shook hands with Dumbledore and Karkaroff and then dissapeared into the trophy room admist the applause.

Another parchent was spat out from the Goblet and Dumbledore caught it

"The champion for Hogwarts will be Cedric Diggory." He announced

Everyone cheered and the Hufflepuffs were very happy with this selection as they rarely get any recognition. Diggory shook hands with DumbleDumbledore and entered the trophy room.

"Now as the champions has been selected we..." Dumbledore trailled off as the Goblet spat out another parchment

He plucked the parchement out of the air and stared silently at the parchment for some time

"Harry Potter!" he shouted

Everyone was silent and looked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore shouted again

Ron and Hermione pushed Harry out of the seat and he walked towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore ushered him into the trophy room. The great hall descended into chaos as everyone began to voice their opinios regarding the new turn of events. The Hufflepuff table was filled with angry whispers as a Gryffindor ruined their lime light.

During all this I looked on with no emotion completely Occluding my mind. But inside I was relieved as the time line has remained intact.


	15. Being helpful

**_Slytherin common room_**

"This is totally an outrage. Many of us hoped against hope to be selected fir this tournament. I coud bear to have Diggory as a champion but Potter. That too as a fourth candidate. This is totally unfair." Stanley Corvus said out loud

"We have to show that filthy half blood his place." Margret Walter said with a sneer

"Stop spouting your filth Walter." Emily Stressberg said

"Oh did I hurt your feelings half blood. Perhaphs you support your fellow half blood." Margeret sneered

Emily pulled out her wand as did Margeret. But before either one of them could utter a spell, Draco disarmed them with a quick 'expelliarmus'.

"Enough. We are all members of house Slytherin. Act like one. " Draco said firmly

" Well, Malfoy all I was saying was the filthy half bloods are joining together and is undermining Slytherin house." Margeret continued

"Stop talking like Emily is not part of Slytherin house. She is our priced chaser after all." Draco said trying to diffuse the situation

"When did a Malfoy became the defender of mudbloods and half bloods." Steven Waterrun asked

"Since now." Draco replied

"I am not surprised. House Malfoy is going down the drain after all now that you have joined the Neutrals." Waterrun said

"Do not speak of things you do not know. House Malfoy will remain pureblooded till its end. We were merely changing a stance that had achieved little since many years. As for joining the neutrals. You seem to forget that most of the seats in Wisangmot are heridatary and the factions formed inside the chamber is merely a stance un regards to the admittance of muggleborn into our worlworld. Otherwise we still co-operate with the Purebliod faction in the court." Draco cleared the air

"That is the problem Malfoy. Why ever change sides. If you are an avid follower of Pureblood customs why support the mudbloods. " Waterrun goaded

"We never supported any one. We are merely acknowledging the fact that it would not be practical to abandon tue muggleborns in the muggle world as it will be dangerous for us since the chance of discovery of magic by the muggles will increase. Rather we must taie them in and educate them in our waysm" Draco said

" People like you are the probpem Malfoy. The Dark Lord would have killed you for this betrayal. " Margeret interjected

" Oh, I thought you said the muggleborns were the problem. The Dark Lord's crusade was the greatest blow to the pureblood cause you moron.Look at the families that has been destroyed. Prewitt's, Bones, Potters, Lestrange, Black, Rookwoods, Crouch and many more. There were many witches nd wizards in these families but now most have one or two while many were outright killed." Draco said

"You dare speak against the dark lord. You whore of a mother must really have changed you this much Malfoy." Waterrun snarled

Draco took his wand and casted a 'stupify' at Waterrun. But he used a 'protego' to shield himself. Draco spun his wand and casted 'fulmen'. A lightnig bolt struck the shield of Waterrun and broke through it and electrocuted him. He began screaming on the floor as electricity was pumped through his body.

"You dare to insult my mother you filthy mongrel. You will pay with your life for this." Draco snarled as he intensified his attack.

Daphne immediately took Draco's other arm and tugged him back.

"Stop it Draco. You will kill him." Daphne said

Draco cancelled the spell but Waterrun still twitched on the floor.

"You are in luck. For this once you have escaped me Waterrun. But I will never forget nor will I forgive. If you step one toe out of line while at Hogwarts, remember this moment. You will feel my wrath." Draco said sharply

"As for Potter. No one in this house will pick a fight with him over this. Avoid him as if he does not exist or do you really want to acknowledge Potter has such skills in magic to overcome even Dumbledore's wards. The other houses will do all the protests against him. We are members of house Slytherin we do not act like hot blooded Gryffindors. Maybe Potter will die doing these tasks and give us some peace." Draco further added

After that everyone returned back to their own dorms.

"It was expertly done Draco. Now there will be less opposition to us." Blaise said

Draco lightly smiled.

"Not yet, we have still work to do." He said

They fell asleep quickly that night.

The next morning the great hall was silent as the other houses were glaring at the Gryffindors. This mood spilled into classes as well. The Hufflepuffs were the worst. If looks could kill Harry Potter would be dead by now by the death glare of the Hufflepuffs. Many among the house of Gryffindors themselves were giving Potter dirty looks as well as the students of other two schools.

Slytherins as per Draco's instruction refrained from any overt reaction, rather they remained completely aloof about the whole thing. The Hogwarts staff was completely baffled by the actions of the house of snakes. They expected trouble from them but was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong. After further enquiry from Snape's side they were able to pinpoint the reason for this behaviour on one person who was becoming a model student.

Dumbledore was very happy now that atleast one of the children brought up by a pureblood supremists has been redeemed. Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius Malfoy was the perfect example that validates his solutiion of giving second chances. After all Lucius Malfoy has struck a blow upon Voldemort.

The aftermath of the wand weighing ceremony was a disaster for Potter as he was being publically attacked by Rita Skeeter in the Daily Prophet. Every day a new article will pop up questioning the mental health of the famous BWL.

**_Harry's POV_**

Harry Potter was completely lonely now. His best friend Ron Weasely has stopped talking to him after his name came out of that stupid Goblet, accusing him of cheating and entering the tournament. As if he want more fame and glory upon his head. The entire Hogwarts population seems hell bent on causing as much problems for him.

Even Hermione was not talking to him anymore, owing to the falling out between himself and Ron. He truly felt alone in this Castle. Then there was that stupid tournament giving him another headache. He don't know what he was going to do in the first stage of the tournament. Ha was thinking about all his woes while watching Hedwig fly around in the owlery when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You know, seeing you now makes me think about those sappy movies the muggles have. The kicked puppy look you have on your face is really touching Potter." Draco Malfoy said

"Malfoy, what are you doing here." He asked cautiously

"Same as why you are here Potter. To send a letter. Where are your friends Potter, you are always joined at the hip." Draco asked knowingly

"Mind your own business Malfoy." He said getting irritated

"I did tell you not to keep company of the Weaselys. Anyway, how goes your preparation for your first task Potter" Draco asked

"It's going fine" he answered

"Really. Hmm. I guess then I wont have to tell you what it is since you are obviously prepared. But I think you will be in for a grand surprise." Draco said with a smirk

"You know what is the first task. Wait! You are just trying to trick me. " he growled

"Atleast you are slowly thinking with your head rather than jumping into anything blindly. But I am speaking the truth. In the first task you have to face a dragon. If you don't trust me ask your friend Weasely or Hagrid. Weasely's brother is here in hogwarts. He is a dragon handler. I thought you were told by the Weasel. " Draco said confused

"Ron didn't tell me anything. But why are you helping me. I thought you hate me. " He asked confused

"Hate is a strong word to use. I merely dislike you. I expected more from you after hearing the stories of the Boy Who Lived. But you completely disappointed me , not only that you insulted me infront of the Weasel. So I began to target you in the first year but I growed out of it. I neither hate you nor do I like you. Besides, I have other things to do rather than follow you around and trying to cause problems " Draco said blandly

"Well, thanks for that. At least I don't have to deal with you as well." he said

"Good luck Potter. You will really need it. I would scourge the library if I were you. Dragons are very dangerous creatures to go against." Draco said as he left once he send an owl with a letter

That was a strange conversation. It was almost like Malfoy became a ddifferent person, which was good in his book. Still if what he said was true about the dragons then he was really in trouble. But first he will have to see with his own eyes if it is true. With that thought he began to walk towards Hagrids hut.

That night harry lay in his bed shivering with fright. He saw the dragons in the forbidden forest. They were huge and he absolutely had no idea about how to deal with them. In a few days he was going to face one of those dragons infront of the whole school. He took some deep breaths and drifted off to sleep.

**_Draco's POV_**

Well that went smoothly I guess. Now that I have established a neutral ground with Potter I can slowly build up his trust in the coming years. It is necessary that I have a working relationship with him. He has incredible influence even though he seem to avoid it with a passion. By association I will also get a positive impression from others in the future.

The next day I was silently observing Harry as he was searching the library for books on dragons. I walked behnd him silently and casted a 'notice me not' ward around to us. I handed him a book.

"Here take this book. It is written by Newt Scamander. You wont find anyone else that has an in-depth knowledge about magical creatures than him. If I were you, I would look for the Conjunctivitis curse as well. They are very effective to blind creatures like dragons. If anyone asks, you found all this on your own. I never saw you. Good luck Harry." I said as I carefully left

I heard a whispered 'thanks' as I left him there. I lightly smirked and patted myself on the back for a job well done.


	16. The first task

The whole quidditch stadium was packed with students and other visitors from across the continent to watch the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. The quidditch pitch has been changed and in its place large rocks were littered across the surface. Draco, Blaise, Daphne and Tracy were sitting with the rest of Slytherins.

"What kind of magical creature would the champions have to fight." Tracy asked excitedly

"Maybe a Manticore or a Chimera." Draco said

"We will see. " Blaise said

Just then a roar was heard and we saw a dragon being brought into the stadium. It was a Ukranian Ironbelly. Bagman began speaking in sonorus charm.

"Witches and Wizards the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament is starting now. The champions must retrieve the golden egg which is guarded by the dragons. Now our first contestant will be Viktor Krum. He will be facing the Ukranian Ironbelly." Bagman announced

Krum slowly entered the arena admist the applause of the people. The dragon roared in challenge which quelled the cheers of the crowd. Krum used blasting curses around the dragon to distract it as he cautiously moved forward. But the dragon decided to spout up flames on him. Lukily he hid behond a boulder. As the flames died he casted a conjunctivitis curse on the dragon's eye. Loosing the eye sight made the dragon to be filled with rage. It began to thrash around the floor destroying many of it's eggs. Krum managed to take the golden egg during this time. The whole crowed clapped in support of him. He scored 41 points in total. The dragon handlers came and removed the dragon from the arena.

After some time the dragon handlers came back with Chineese fireball dragon. Fleyr Delecour entered the arena. The moment the dragon saw her it blasted her with a strong jet of flame. She hid behind a boulder to escape it. She casted many spells and charms but it never affected the dragon. Finally she unleashed her full allure. The dragon became more docile after that. Then she casted a sleeping charm on the dragon. It slowly began to fall assleep. After the dragon fell assleep she walked towards its nest and took the golden egg. As she walked back the dragon let out a sore and a jet of flames hit on Fleur's skirt and caught fire. She ran back embarrassed. The judges gave her 43 points. The dragon handlers then removed the Chineese Fireball after stunning it.

They returned with a Sweedish short snout. Cedric Diggory entered the arena. He transfigured several boulders into wolves and dogs to distract the dragon. It worked at first but the dragon burned him on one side of hhis face for his efforts. But he was able to retrieve the golden egg. He was awarded 38 points. The dragon handlers stunned the dragon and removed it from the arena.

They brought the Hungarian Horntail next. It was the largest dragon of the four. Harry Potter walked in slowly. He hid behind a boulder as the dragon tried to burn him with its flames. Harry casted a summoning charm and waited behind the rock. A Firebolt broom flew towards him. He quickly mounted tue broom and flew up in the air. He flew circles around the dragon but it kept a close guard around the eggs. Harry was able to goad the dragon away from it's nest and tried to take the egg by performing a Wronsky feint. But he was stopped by the spiked tail of the dragon. He flew up quickly, but the Potter luck worked against him as the dragon broke the chains that held it in place. The dragon began chasing Harry as they both flew away from the stadium. After some time passed Harry flew down and took the golden egg thus finishing the first task. He was awarded 46 points and became the leading champion.

**_Slytherin Common Room_**

"How can this be. The last month we saw Potter getting totally becoming an outcast in his own house but now he suddenly became everyones hero." Blaise asked

"They woud rather have a Gryffindor winner than a Hufflepuff loser. Draco said

"But still , to change so quickly like this. I don't understand." Tracy wondered

"They are sheep. They follow the shepherd. Nothing less nothing more." Daphne said

"Exactly. Lets get some sleep rather than talking about the morons in our school." Draco said

They retired to their respective dorms.

The next day's Daily Prophet was strictly neutral towards Harry Potter. They never mentioned Cedric Diggory in the paper infuriating the Hufflepuffs totally as well. Fortunately there was no incident as the next news took Hogwarts by storm. A week from now Hogwarts will host a Yule Ball. This news distracted everyone from other problems as they were busy trying to pick a date.

That night Draco snuck out of his room carefully. He approached the section of dorms for girls. It has a ward that set off an alarm if any bouys get inside the dorms. Slytherin common room wards can be easily controlled by Parseltongue so he was able to cancel the ward using Parseltongue. After that he used the map to locate Daphne. She was in a room with Tracy, so I walked towards her room. He performed certain detection spells.on the door and then casted 'Alahomora' unlocking the door. He then casted a silencing charm around Daphne's bed and locked the door. He walked towards Tracy's bed and applied a sleeping charm on her so that she won't disturb them.

He walked towards Daphne's bed and pulled off her curtains. She was shrouded by her white sheets. He slowly slipped into her bed and bit on her cheek. She woke up and panicked and was about to scream but Draco quickly covered her mouth preventing her from making any noice.

"Calm down Daphne. I am Draco." He whispered

"What are you doing here." She whispered back

"I wanted to ask you something." He said

"What do you want to ask." She urged

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked

Daphne looked a little flustered.

"Yes. I will go with you. Is that why you came." she asked

"Among other things." he said as he slid under her sheets and put an arm around her and was pleasently surprised to feel her warm skin.

Daphne lay still in shock and embarrassment . Draco smirked and kissed her on her lips breaking her out of her shock. She slowly kissed back forgetting her embarrassment. He deepened the kiss and inserted his tongue and began to explore her. She moaned into his mouth as he massaged her left breast. He broke the kiss and began to kiss and nip at her neck, she moaned as he twisted her nipple.

Draco drew the sheets down her body exposing her perky breasts. She tried to cover them when with her hands but he immediately stopped her. He then attacked her breasts with his mouth. He began to leave a trail of kisses along her breasts while he played with her nipples. She covered her mouth with her hands trying desperately to stem the sounds she made which ultimately failed as she began to moan his name.

He began to travel lower and kissed her thighs. She desperately locked her legs but he spread her legs slowly and latched on to her wet core. She moaned lowly and put her hands on his head . He began to lick her and began to hiss in Parseltongue.

"Draco.." she moaned in pleasure as he inserted his tounge and began to expertly explore her. She quickly came with a cry as she could no longer hold it in and began to pant and heave. He climbed upto her and kiseed her on her cheek lightly.

"Thank you for agreeing to go with me Daphs" he whispered into her ear

She looked to meet his eyes but immediately kissed him catching him in surprise. She broke the kiss and embraced him and layed her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. Looks like she is firmly under his thrall, he thought with a smirk. After she fell asleep he cancelled all his spells and returned to his room and let sleep claim him.

The next day Daphne was very jumpy as he teased her by lightly pinching her whenever others weren't looking. Some Slytherins and Ravenclaw witches asked Draco to the Yule ball but he informed them he was going with Daphne. Up until then ononly very few knew they were a couple but the rumors travelled fast and the whole Hogwarts knew we were together.

That day Harry managed to smuggle in a note during the transfiguration class to Draco. It was a simple thank you note but nonetheless it secretly made Draco happy as his plans were working well.


	17. A job offer

Days passed in a blur and the day of Yule ball arrived. Draco and Blaise were waiting in the common room for Daphne and Tracy.

"What are they doing there. It's been hours" Blaise complained

"Doing girly stuff." Draco supplied

"Well, how do I look?" Blaise asked

"Good, though not as dashing as myself. " Draco said with a smirk

Just then Daphne and Tracy arrived. Daphne picked a blue dress with silver flower design as her dress while Tracy wore a green dress with silver flower design.

"You both look beautiful." Draco said

"Hey, don't hit on my date." Blaise complained

Draco took Daphne's hand and led her to the great hall. They had to wait until the champions opened the ball. The first song was for the champions and they led their dates upon the floor and began a small waltz. Then the rest of the students began to enter the floor and began to follow in a small waltz.

Draco spun Daphne around the floor as they followed a slow pace and enjoyed the evening. Draco switched partners and danced with many others. After some time he again led Daphne along the floor.

Draco led Daphne away from the great hall and took her to the seventh floor.

"Draco, why are we here." Daphne asked

"Just wait and see." he said

Draco walked three times back and forth and a door appeared on the wall. He dragged Daphne inside. She looked around in awe.

"A complete muggle style setting with music. Let's dance." Draco explained

"Thank you Draco." she said as she kissed him

They spend the rest of the night in the room enjoying each other's company.

The days passed by after the ball. Moody's classes were filled with him subtlety taking a dig at the children of death eaters and buttering up Potter. Draco was the only one who understood why he did that. He respected Crouch Jr. for a very well done impersonation. Nobody would doubt him after the act he put on.

The mall was doing splendidly. The foreign students and visitors were very much attracted to the mall. We were cashing in like never before. Business was booming overall.

After the first task was over Draco began to remodel the Slytherin's chamber. In a year the ROR would not be feasible for his activities so he began to refurnish the Chamber using the house elves. Within two weeks the entire chamber was thourghouly cleaned by the hard working elves. Then he began moving anything of value from the hidden room of the ROR . He also began to copy the books available in ROR that could not be taken out and placed those copies in the Chamber. It took a better part of two months to complete the copying using automatic quills. He also began to copy books from the Hogwarts library as well.

Draco had a dilemma about the Ravenclaw's Diadem. He very much wanted to destroy the Diadem in the ROR but ultimately decided to leave it there. It was not going anywhere and he didn't want to change the timeline that much.

The second task of the Triwizard Tournament took place in the Black lake. It was a cold day and the four champions had to enter the Black lake and retrieve a precious person that they lost. It was a completely boring one hour for all of us. Krum was the first to return with Hermione. He transfigured himself into a shark and swam the black lake but his transfiguration was partial so some points were deducted, so he gained 38 points.

The next to return was Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang. He used the bubblehead charm to breath underwater. He was awarded 45 points.

Fleur returned empty-handed. She was attacked by several grindylows and was unable to retrieve her little sister. Once she regained her consciousness she was very distraught over her sister's absence and her inability to save her. After one hour passed Harry Potter returned with Ron Weasely and Gabrielle Delecour. He used gillyweed to breathe underwater. Fleur began to shower both Ron and Harry with kisses as she thanked them for saving her sister. Harry was awarded 47 points for showing compassion.

It was a total waste of time. All the viewers were basically bored to death for one hour. Anyways it was over and the final task will happen after the end of year exams.

But Draco was not totally bored. Up until the second task he was happy with Narcissa and Daphne being his lovers. But after watching Fleur in her swimsuit he changed his mind. He was now very much committed to draw her into his web. So in order to entice her, he approached her one evening alone.

"Miss Delecour can I have a moment of your time?" Draco asked

"Yes, what is it?" She asked with a sigh

Draco cast some privacy charms around them and then produced a sealed letter.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. You may have heard about the mall operating on Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade." he asked

"Yes. I thought you British wizards had no class. But whoever built the certainly have some sense." she said with a huff

"Well both of those malls are owned by my family. My mother operates the mall but we have some security issues that are now cropping up. We are forming a security team to analyse the wards and charms around the building as well as inside it. You see we are forming a permanent group of wizards and witches dedicated to the security of the mall. So we have been enquiring potential recruits and from our enquiry about you we were able to gather you are very proficient in charms. So this is an official invitation to attend an interview for the job." Draco said as he gave her the sealed letter

"But why do you need me? You could have many recruits from Hogwarts itself." Fleur asked suspiciously

"We do have such recruits. But we are also expanding our business into other nations as well, so we are in need of foreign staff as well. Moreover, you are a Tri-wizard champion, so there is some publicity to this as well. We are already in talks with your headmistress to conduct a recruiting program in your school as well as in Hogwarts." Draco explained and for once he was not making things up as that was a genuine recruitment

"Let me think about it. But tell me, is that the only reason you are offering me this job." Fleur asked as she began to unleash her allure

Draco employed his Occlumency shields and resisted her allure.

"What other reason is there? I saw what you did on the first task. It was no easy feat you did, putting a fully grown dragon to sleep. Your charms work was excellent. You have a natural affinity to it." Draco said acting completely normal

"Oh, I will contact you after I make a decision." Fleur said looking at him in wonder

"Good day then Miss Delecour." Draco said as he walked away

"Good day" Fleur whispered as her eyes never left Draco watching him walk away

After a few days of thinking it over Fleur decided to give the offer a try. She went to the mall for the interview. There she was led to the top floor where the interview was conducted. It was hheld by Narcissa Malfoy and Emilia Clearsky who was a charms mistress herself. After everything was said and done she was very much interested with the job. The first year was a training period under Emilia and then she would be given some field experience with the Goblins of Gringotts bank. After that she can fully join the mall as a security personnel. She would be in charge of maintaining the charms of the building and the pay was very good as well. In the future she could transfer back to France as well as already negotiations are already underway with the French ministry for opening a branch in Paris. So she agreed to join the mall after this years exams ended and achieving her NEWTS.

Once Fleur returned to Hogwarts she found Draco Malfoy alone sitting under a tree facing the lake. When she neared him he looked up and invited her beside him.

"I took that interview. " She began

"So, how did it go?" Draco asked

"I got the job. I have decided to join here." she replied

"Congratulations." Draco wished her but on the inside g

he was patting himself on the back for a job well done. This plan had a 50% chance of success rate but somehow the fates were in his favour

"Tell me this. Many among the British Pureblood houses resents those with magical creature ancestry and yet you have been very cordial to me. Why is that?" Fleur asked

"I don't care about your ancestry. My father would have but he is no longer with us. I like to judge people with what they do rather than what they supposedly is miss Delecour." Draco said

"My friends call me Fleur." she said

"My friends call me Draco." he said as they shook hands.

As Fleur left back towards her friends Draco watched her swaying hips and her bouncing ass. He really wanted to slap a controlling bracelet on her wrist and use her as he saw fit. But he didn't want to take any risks right now. Besides she has taken the bait, now he can have year-long access to her without any problems. He couldn't wait for this academic year to end.


	18. The final task

After his meeting with Fleur near the Black lake, Draco became her only friend in Hogwarts. Even if Fleur seems to be a bold person on the outside she had many insecurities about herself. For a strong practitioner of mind arts like Draco, it was very easy to manipulate her.

Draco rigorously used the map and Confoundus charm to get away from his friends and to spend some time with Fleur. With a rigorous use of Leglimency, he was able to break Fleur's barriers without her knowing and began implanting false thoughts into her mind. Draco began to create a strong infatuation in her mind about him.

The end of year exams was finished finally. Draco breezed through the exams easily enough. With Draco's tutoring Blaise, Tracy and Daphne were in the top 5 ranks of their year. At the same time, the quidditch pitch was being converted into a maze filled with magical creatures and traps. The disappearance of Barty Crouch has also become a hot topic of discussion but after some days everything settled back to normal as everyone got distracted by the third task.

The very next day after the exams ended the third task was made to happen. All of the contestant's family were present at the pitch before the maze. The audience sat at a makeshift stand on the pitch. The first to enter the maze was Harry potter followed by Diggory, then Krum and finally Fleur according to the number of points one had.

Twenty minutes from the start a red spark was spotted in the sky as a signal for help. Moody retrieved Fleur from the maze in an unconscious state. After further ten minutes another red spark was seen in the sky from the maze. Moody again was sent in and he recovered a stunned Krum. In the end, there was only Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory in the maze. Everyone waited but they did not appear for a long time.

**_In the graveyard_**

Harry and Cedric got dumped into a graveyard when they took the trophy together.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked in confusion as he took in his surroundings

"No idea." Harry said biting the inside of his cheek trying to ward of the pain in his leg

Suddenly Harry fell down clutching his head in pain. A raspy voice spoke "Kill the spare"

Pettigrew cast 'Avada kedavra'. A sickly green light struck Cedric dead.

"No!!!" Harry wailed as he watched the traitor kill Cedric

Pettigrew stunned Harry and floated him to a statue and tied him there. Then he began the preparations for the ritual. He began to create the potion required for the ritual and set in a huge pot and set it on fire.

Harry slowly regained consciousness.

"It's ready, my lord." Wormtail said humbly.

"Begin at once." the ugly creature that was Voldemort replied. Wormtail nodded and carefully picked up his master before placing him in the cauldron. The potion inside hissed as sparks shot from it and the liquid inside began to swirl around violently, but after a few moments it calmed down and Wormtail continued with the ritual.

"Bone of the father unknowingly given you will renew your son." Wormtail said. As he spoke he lifted what Harry assumed was some human bones and dropped it into the cauldron. The potion bubbled again and turned an ugly blue colour.

"Flesh of the servant willingly given you will revive your master." Wormtail said as he lifted up a knife and placed it at his wrist and with a single strike he separated his wrist with a cry into the cauldron. The potion turned into a red colour.

"Blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe." Pettegrew said as he approached Harry. He still held in his hand the ritual knife he had been using and made a cut on Harry's hand and drew his blood on the knife. He then placed the droplets of blood into the potion. The potion turned pitch black.

A cloaked figure emerged from the cauldron and Harry immediately felt his scar on fire. After fourteen years Lord Voldemort finally regained his body. The monster now standing before Harry had skin that was almost grey and no hair at all. Its face only looked vaguely human, with a flat nose and bright red eyes. The Dark Lord spent a moment examining himself carefully as if looking for flaws in his form before turning to face Harry and sending him a cruel smile.

"Come, Wormtail." he commanded.

"Yes, master." his servant answered as he moved towards Voldemort with his head bowed. He then knelt and held out a wand towards his master. "Your wand, my lord" Voldemort reached out and grabbed the wand. As his finger touched it his twisted face took on an expression of triumph.

"Your arm Wormtail." Voldemort demanded.

"Thank you, master!" Wormtail exclaimed as he happily held out his stump of an arm.

"Your other arm." Voldemort clarified. Wormtail gasped in surprise but obediently held out his other hand. There was a faded mark upon his hand but as Voldemort touched his wand upon the mark it darkened completely. Voldemort began to call all his followers back.

"Watch Potter my true family arrives." Voldemort said

Moments later men in full Death Eater's robes began apparating into the cemetery. Each of them wore masks that covered their faces.

"After all these years, my friends, we have reunited once again." Voldemort began.

"And yet I find myself disappointed. None of you searched for me, you who know that I cannot be killed. Me who has gone farther than any and ensured that death has no hold over me. Perhaps my followers doubted my word and believed that muggle lover Dumbledore that a mere child killed Lord Voldemort."

"I returned my master" Wormtail whispered

"Out of fear, not out of loyalty. But still, Lord Voldemort is merciful." Voldemort said and with a flick of his wand a silver metal hand formed around Wormtail's cut off hand.

"Master, forgive us. If only we had known." Avery begged as he fell to his knees

"Lord Voldemort does not forgive nor does he forget. But you will serve better in the future will you not." he asked

"Yes my lord." Avery bowed low

"The Lestranges will be rewarded for their loyalty as will my faithful servant in Hogwarts. Lucius has passed away I'm told. He would have been very useful. But you will all serve me better this time will you not Amycus, Alecto, Nott hmm." the dark lord asked

"Yes my lord we will serve better." Nott said with a deep bow

The others murmured their agreement as they fell on their knees.

"Since all other matters are dealt with I can now finally attend to my guest in this fine night, Harry Potter." Voldemort said pointing to the statue where Harry was held.

"The world thought a mere child could defeat the greatest dark lord in history. Well, my friends, they are wrong. The magic that stopped me that night was not his but his mother's. You see dear Lily Potter sacrificed herself to protect her son. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. Due to this, I could not touch him. But that is in the past now I can touch you" Voldemort said as he pressed his finger on Harry's forehead and laughed as Harry screamed in pain.

Voldemort released Harry "Get up Harry Potter, pick up your wand. Today I shall prove all my enemies that you are nothing. After today there will no doubt upon my power. Give him his wand Wormtail." he said

Just as Harry raised his wand he was put under cruciatus curse which caused him to fall on the ground and scream in pain.

"Come on Potter is this the best the protege of great Albus Dumbledore can do." Voldemort sneered

Harry climbed to his feet and cast an 'Expalliarmus'. At the same time, Voldemort cast the killing curse. Both curses struck each other and the brother wand effect happened. Priori Incantato which causes an echo of spells that were cast to appear began to take effect upon Voldemort's wand. Ghostly images of people he killed began to appear and they rushed into the Dark Lord and shielded Harry. Harry used this distraction to run up to Cedric's body and summoned the cup while touching him transporting both away from the graveyard.

**_In Hogwarts_**

Everyone was in high alert as two champions have gone missing once they took the Tri-wizard cup. Ministry Aurors were flooding into the school and checking the maze for any tampering or clue. The fact that Krum used an unforgivable curse upon Fleur and he himself being under the Imperius curse had really spooked the Aurors and the staff. Dumbledore was in a heated argument with Fudge when the two champions appeared via the portkey.

"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked as he rushed in

"He is back... Voldemort is back. I couldn't save Cedric. " Harry wailed

"Dear Merlin. The boy is dead." Fudge said as he looked at Cedric in horror

"My son...My son..." Amos Diggory and his wife cried as they held their only son now dead in their arms

"Voldemort killed him. He is back" Harry said again

"Rubbish. You-Know-Who is dead. He is clearly delusional." Fudge said as he pointed at Harry

"I am saying the truth. I saw him." Harry insisted

"Rubbish, he is saying rubbish." From dge insisted

Moody pulled Harry away from there as Fudge began arguing with Dumbledore. The rest of the staff led the remaining students away from the pitch to the school. Many Hufflepuffs were openly crying because of Cedric Diggory's death.

The Slytherin common room was silent completely. Daphne and Tracy silently returned to their dorms while Blaise and Draco entered their dorms.

"Things are going to get heated up." Blaise said

"Fudge is going to bury this up. " Draco said

"Could it be true. I mean this is Potter we are talking about." Blaise mused

"We already knew he would come back Blaise. It's just we never expected the dark lord this early." Draco said

"You are right. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Blaise said

The next morning the mood was sombre and everyone ate their breakfast in silence. The award ceremony was held that day. Fudge gave a bag of thousand galleons to Harry Potter for his victory and immediately left after that. There were already rumours floating around as something happened to Moody.

The rest of the day was free so Draco decided to take Daphne to the Chamber of secrets.

"Why are we in a girls toilet?" Daphne asked

"Just wait and see." Draco said and then he hissed "open" in Parseltongue.

Daphne was struck speechless as the sink began to open and a hole opened up. He hissed "stairs" and stairs appeared and we began to walk inside. Draco closed the sink and lit his wand with a 'Lumos' spell.

They finally entered the main chamber. The walls were lit using new lights that were installed there.

"Welcome to the chamber of secrets Daphne" Draco said

"How did you find this?" She asked in wonder

"I have mad skills." Draco said with a smirk

The statue of Slytherin was destroyed and in its place, a library was set up as was a lab for any experiments. A lavish room was also built along with it and a pool was also put in place around the path that led to the room and library. Draco showed Daphne around and once they reached the library Draco took out a bracelet.

"Daphne, this is a present for you. It has an emergency portkey in case you are in danger. It will take you to my home. You merely have to press the red gem on it." Draco said as he put on the bracelet on her hand.

Once the bracelet was on her hand Draco activated the magic in it and it knocked out Daphne. He caught her and laid her down on a bed in the room. He improved the bracelet with parseltongue magic and modified it so that not even paranoid Moody could see it. Daphne regained her consciousness after some time as the bracelet competed its hold on her. Upon seeing Draco she sat up quickly and embraced him.

"What happened Draco?" she asked

"You fell asleep Daphs." he said

Draco captured her lips in a kiss. She kissed back and they enjoyed a moment there.

"Come, Daphne, we have to return. Others might be looking for us." Draco said as he broke the kiss and led her outside

Draco resealed the chamber and then they left to the common room.

That night in the great hall everybody gathered for the feast.

"This day is a day of mourning for Hogwarts. We have lost a good student. Cedric Diggory was humble, resourceful, caring and a passionate soul. The ministry does not want me to say this but I think you have a right to know. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort during the third task. Only one of our student managed to safely arrive from his wrath. Harry Potter risked his life to bring the body of Cedric Diggory back. The loss of this young soul will be forever felt in Hogwarts. Thank you." Dumbledore said

The whole hall murmured quietly and Draco knew everything was just going to get heated up. They left the hall after dinner and retired to the bed. Tomorrow they will be going to their homes.


	19. A lovely flower

The train ride was a somber affair. The lively atmosphere of the train was absent this time. Once the train reached the station Draco said goodbye to his friends and aparated directly into Malfoy Manor.

Draco walked further into his home but he did not see Narcissa around. So he summoned Twinky. The elf teleported in with a pop.

"Where is Narcissa Twinky." he asked

"Mistress is taking a bath master." she said

"Then bring some wine and snacks into her bedroom Twinky." he ordered

"Right away master." Twinky popped away

**_Lemon starts_**

Draco walked inside Narcissa's bedroom and took off his clothes. He then cast a disillusion charm on himself and became invisible. He waited until Narcissa finished her bath. After some time Narcissa opened the bathroom door and walked into the room in a white towel. Draco caught her from behind and pressed her back towards him. Narcissa let out a startled scream but she stopped once she looked back and saw Draco unveiled from his invisibility spell. Before she could say anything Draco forced himself upon her and kissed her taking her breath away.

"Oh, I have missed you Narcissa." Draco said as he broke the kiss

"I have missed you as well Draco." she said back as she shivered in excitement

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Draco said as he threw her into the bed.

He climbed after her and began to kiss and bite along her neck and shoulders.

"Oh I have missed this Draco." she moaned

"Missed what my lovely mistress." Draco asked as he slowly licked her cleavage exposed by her towel.

"I missed how you took me my lord." she said wantonly

"And how did I took you?" Draco purred as he marked her cleavage with bite marks

"You fucked me like I was a whore." she moaned out

"You are my whore." Draco said as he dragged the towel down and exposed her huge breasts. He enveloped her nipples with his mouth while he squeezed her left breast with his left hand.

She moaned and mewled as he tugged her nipples with his teeth. She began to comb her fingers through his silky smooth his hair and began to press his face into her breasts. His left hand travelled down from her breasts and parted her towel allowing him access to her cunt. He quickly spread her legs and positioned his cock at her entrance. He captured her lips in a kiss and with a quick thrust sheathed fully inside her.

Narcisaa screamed in delight as Draco began to piston into her. He was like a wild beast as he fucked her roughly. But she loved him for it and allowed him to do whatever he wanted to do with her. They both began to sweat a lot as they fucked without a stop. She felt herself building up

"Draco I am cumming..." she screamed in ecstasy

With a quick thrust they both came at the same time with a shout. Draco grunted as he spilled inside her again. He twisted her so that her back was firmly pressed to his chest. He pulled one of her leg up and inserted his cock into her wet snatch.

She moaned like a lusty whore as he began to fuck her side ways. He lazily pumped into her as he kissed her along her neck while his left hand found her breast and began to play with it. Gradually he began to increse the pace and the sound flesh hitting flesh and their moans filled the room.

"Come on you slut. Cum for me" Drafo grunted

Wet slaps echoed around the room and finally with a scream Narcissa came around his cock. But he still continued to pump into her dragging out his orgasm as much as he could. Narcissa tired from her two orgasms turned her head and looked at Draco wiith a fucked stupid look. He took hold of her hair and kissed her forcefully and at the same time began to thrust into her with wild abandon. Narcissa screamed in pleasure as she was roughly fucked like a street whore. Her mind was so far gone as she considered herself a personal whore and slave of her lord, Draco.

Their rough rutting came to an and as Draco exploded in her with a grunt. They stayed like that for some time still connected as they took deep breaths to calm their racing hearts.

**_Lemon ends_**

As we were lying in the bed enjoying the moment of bliss Narcissa asked something that bugged her.

"Why did you insist on that French veela to work for us?" Narcissa asked as she pressed herself back against his warm body

"I want her in my bed.I want her to be my mistress." Draco answered truthfully even as he massaged her boobs

"But you have me. I can satisfy you Draco." Narcissa said a little offended that he would seek another woman when she was in his bed

"Oh I know that. I saw her on the second task in a swim suit and I could not take that image out of my mind. I want her Narcissa. You will help me regarding her, won't you my loyal mistress." Draco ordered

"I will my lord. I know my place, I will not go against your wishes." Narcissa said submissively not wanting to go against her master's wish

"Good, then make sure you bring her here after a week. I have some plans for her." Draco saidashis mind wandered thinking about the French beauty

"I can bring her here tomorrow itself Draco. Why after a week?" Narcissa asked curiously

"I have you to enjoy for a week after all. " Draco said as he rolled over her and continued to fuck her on her bed

That week he fullfilled his promose to Narcissa by fucking her day and night to his heart's content. While Draco was enjoying himself the Ministry began it's campaign against Dumbledore and Harry Potter via the Daily Prophet. Everyday news was about how much delusional both Dumbledore and Potter was. Harry was portrayed as an attention seeking arrogant teenager while Dumbledore was portrayed as a senile old man who was trying to destabilize the ministry by spreading lies to gain more fame.

Even though Draco could have used his and Greengrass influence upon the Daily Prophet to tone it down, he didn't take this course of action and let things be. Instead he focused on casting every protective wards upon the Malfoy manor because of Voldemort. Sooner or later the Dark Lord would come calling for the influence and money of Malfoy family. But the door will be shut in his face this time, so the safety of Malfoy manor was paramount.

Narcissa kept her word. She invited Fleur to a dinner in Malfoy manor after the week passed. At sharp seven'oclock Fleur walked out of the floo network into the manor.

"Welcome Fleur, to Malfoy manor." Draco greeted her

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner, Lady Malfoy, Draco." Fleur said

Throughout the dinner, Narcissa distracted Fleur with her engaging in conversations while Draco slipped into Fleur's mind and began to manipulate her emotions to his favour.

"Well, Fleur there was a favour I want to ask of you." Narcissa said

"Oh, please do tell." Fleur said earnestly happy to help

"I will be going for a month-long trip across Europe to negotiate some deals with other magical governments. Can you just check in with Draco from time to time? He can look after himself but I would like someone to be here to look after him." Narcissa asked

"I would be happy to check in on Draco lady Malfoy." Fleur said with a smile

When Fleur left Draco forced Narcissa into his room.

"It was masterfully done Narcissa." Draco said

"I live to serve you, my lord." Narcissa said

"It is time that I reward you then." Draco said as he took her to his bed. They had a sleepless night ahead of them.

After a few days Narcissa left for her vacation. Draco took over the management of the mall. So it was no surprise as he was in constant contact with Fleur. One night she invited Draco to a dinner in her room. As she was staying in the mall Draco merely had to stay back from going home that night. Fleur wore a short black skirt and a black shirt. She selected a French cuisine for dinner unsurprisingly.

"What would you like to do after graduating from Hogwarts?" Fleur asked

"Well, I will have to manage the family business for one. I am interested in warding as well. I have not decided yet. Why did you ask? " Draco said as he slowly ate the food

"Nothing. Just curious. From what I have heard from other staff working here, you were the one who warded this place. I was very surprised to learn that a fourth year wizard could do such a splendid job." Fleur said

" Everyone has some area where they shine. I am proficient in warding just as you are good with charms.." Draco said

" Hmm, that's true. So tell me about your friends. I only saw them in passing." Fleur said

" Well I have mainly three friends. There is Tracy, Blaise and Daphne. You can meet them here. They sometimes come here." Draco said

"What about you and Daphne. Are you dating her." Fleur asked

"Yes. There is a marriage contract between Daphne and me. It is not binding but we decided to date a little as a start." Draco said

"Oh so you are not actually interested in her." Fleur asked

"She is my friend." Draco said

The rest of the night passed with light conversation. As Draco was about to leave Fleur tried to press a light kiss on his cheek. But Draco turned his face and she ended up kissing him on his lips. For a small moment Fleur froze and Draco used this moment to slap the controlling bracelet on her left arm. With a scream Fleur fell unconscious into his arms. Draco carried her bridal style to her bed and layed her down. As she is a part veela the bracelet will take a little while to take effect. As he looked upon the beauty that lay before him he became tempted to claim her then and there regardless of the consequences. But he managed to control himself and covered her in her sheets. It was better to let the influence of the bracelet to take hold on her and after that she would become a priceless member in his growing harem and he just knew what he would be doing to her tomorrow. He could not wait to change the arrogant French witch into a slut.


	20. A lowely flower deflowered

Draco was pumped up the next day with anticipation. He got ready early and apparated to Fleur's living quarters. He knocked on the door. Fleur opened the door and paused as she saw him.

"Draco what are you doing here." Fleur asked

"I came to pick you up." Draco said

"Go where. I have work in the mall Draco." Fleur said

"You will be with me. You have been granted leave for today. As for where we are going, we are going to the muggle world." Draco said

Fleur looked undecided as she slowly walked back into her house. Draco followed her and slapped her ass making her jump and squeal.

"Hurry up Fleur. We have to go." Draco said

Fleur rushed into her room to change her clothes. She returned with dark blue jeans and a white shirt. Draco took hold of her hand and apparated them to muggle London.

The entire day they spend the time visiting various places. He took her to some muggle movies. In the theatre under the darkness and a multitude of privacy spells Draco teased Fleur relentlessly in order to gauge her reactions and he was not disappointed. He put his arms around her at a particularly romantic scene and lightly squeezed her waist. Fleur looked at him and was about to say something but he blocked it by pressing his lips on hers. He lightly kissed her and all her protests died away and began to melt into the kiss.

With the confirmation of her fall under the influence of bracelet, Draco began to be more assertive with Fleur. While walking in public he put his hand on her ass cheeks. Fleur flushed red as she tried in vain to suppress her emotions. After the date came to an end towards the evening Fleur prepared to leave to her home.

"Draco I enjoyed this date but I have to go." Fleur said

"You are not going anywhere Fleur. You will be spending the night with me in Malfoy Manor." Draco said

"Alright. As you say Draco." Fleur responded

They apparated into the manor. Fleur entered the bathroom to take a shower. Draco entered her room and took all her clothes away and put a very special cloth on her bed.

When Fleur entered her room after the shower she saw a note on a packed cover and her clothes nowhere to be seen. She took the note and read it.

"Since the moment I saw you in that swimwear in Hogwarts I wanted to see you one more time in that form. You were really beautiful then. Wear this swimsuit and come to the pool in the back yard. Let me see your beauty up close. We can have a light swim in the warm waters.

\- Draco"

Fleur put the note down and tore off the cover. She saw the swimsuit and she became a little afraid to wear it. From the looks of it, she would be very much exposed in front of him. But she threw caution to the wind and decided to do what he wanted. Maybe he just wanted a quick peek to enjoy himself or maybe he would tear off her dress and fuck her in the pool, a darker part whispered inside her. She banished those thoughts and began to dress into the swimsuit.

Draco patiently waited by the pool. Then he saw her as she walked towards the pool and what a vision of beauty she was. He made her wear a tight white semi-transparent swimsuit. Her curves were so much pronounced as the suit was a snug fit around her body, exposing her perfect hourglass figure. Her breasts stood proudly and swayed as she took each step. Fleur's eyes left his face and travelled down and got stuck there. He realised she was looking at his erection which was now visible through his shorts apprehensively. She looked around and found a white fluffy bed near the pool as well.

As Fleur shyly stood in front of him he circled around her to have a very good view of her body. Draco stood next to her facing the pool and placed his hand upon her waist and brought her towards him.

"Come Fleur. We can have some fun in the pool. The water is lightly hot. It will be good to be warm in this damp climate and there is no one here but you and me." Draco purred in her ear

"I am afraid to swim Draco. After the second task, I fear the water." Fleur said

" Nothing will happen to you. I will stay very close to you Fleur." Draco said as he took her hand and walked her to the pool.

Fleur sat at the edge of the pool as Draco jumped into it in a splash. Draco swam near her and took hold of her sexy legs. He dragged her towards him so that her breasts were right next to his face. She threw her arms around his shoulders and waited as he set her down to the pool gradually. Draco forced Fleur into a dip in the water which made her fully wet. Fleur screamed at the unexpected action and lightly hit him on his chest.

The swimsuit was a specifically designed one that he had custom made for fleur from the muggle world. The speciality of the suit was that once a dip in the water is taken it becomes completely transparent. So after Fleur became wet from head to toe her suit became transparent and he had a full view of her body.

Seeing his look she looked down and immediately covered her breasts with her hands. Draco swam behind her and drew her snugly to himself.

"Don't hide yourself Fleur. Beauty is meant to be enjoyed. and viewed but not covered up. Take off your hands." Draco commanded

"Draco please don't" Fleur begged

"Don't be afraid Fleur. Take off your hands love. Let me see the beauty of your breasts." Draco said as he ground his erected cock into her ass.

She didn't know why but she obeyed him and took off her hands. He ran his arms along her sides and then caught her breasts in his arms. He squeezed them together making her moan. He began showering her with kisses along her neck while Fleur mewled in pleasure. He then dragged her out of the pool and took her to his bed near the pool. He threw her onto the bed and climbed in after her. He captured her lips and began to kiss her. Fleur circled her legs around him to hold him in place and deepened the kiss. Draco took hold of her swimsuit and tore it away from her body. With her breasts exposed, he took hold of her left breast while the other was attacked by his mouth. He began to eat into her breasts like a hungry beast. He switched his attention to the other breast while he squeezed and twisted her nipples making her cry out in pleasure.

As he looked at the French veela under him he observed the red spots that now adorned her milky white tits. Her nipples were also an angry red and her lips were swollen from the rough treatment he dished out on her. It was now time to claim the prize he so desired.

With a light tug he took off his shorts and his huge cock was freed from its confines. Fleur was busy moaning as he was kissing her neck and shoulders. She took notice when his cock pressed itself at her entrance. Fleur froze in shock. Draco put his mouth next to her ear.

"Are you a virgin Fleur?" Draco asked as he nipped her ear making her blush

"Yes, Draco." Fleur whispered shyly

"Not for much longer." Draco said with a smirk

"Please be gentle with me Draco." Fleur moaned as he buried his head in her breasts.

Slowly his cock entered her wet pussy. He encountered a barrier. He stopped and looked at Fleur right into her eyes and with a thrust he broke her virginity. She cried in pain but he held his position and began to shower her with kisses. After she adjusted to his cock he began to slowly hump onto her. Fleur slowly began moaning as pleasure began to penetrate her senses. Her moans were music to his ears so Draco increased his speed and began to wildly fuck her.

"Draco, oh Draco faster. Faster." Fleur moaned as her mind became clouded by lust and the sensation of being fucked

Draco pulled her with him as he supported her ass with his hands and began to fuck her upright. Fleur threw her hands around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. With the increased contact with their body, Draco came inside Fleur just as she came around his cock.

"It's finally over." she murmured in a daze

"Over?" he said as he grabbed her arm and forced her onto her feet before pushing her against a nearby pillar adjacent to his garden. A second later, he was behind her with his cock aligned with her slit.

"My lovely Fleur, the night is just starting," he said before sliding inside her and began a long and enjoyable night full of passion.

The next morning Draco woke up with Fleur in his bed. He looked at the silver-haired beauty right next to him under the sheets. He kissed her on her shoulders and began trailing kisses along her neck. With a groan, Fleur woke up.

"Fleur, are you awake?" Draco asked as he bit her ear

"Yes, Draco." Fleur answered with a moan

"How do you feel Fleur?" Draco asked

"I feel exhausted but happy and feeling complete." Fleur answered as she struggled to keep her moans under control as Draco massaged her breasts

"Then be ready to feel like this every day this month for all morning. I will be fucking you every night." Draco whispered into her ear

Fleur shivered and he slapped her butt eliciting a long moan from her.

After breakfast, Draco and Fleur left to the mall for the day. As it was vacation time many of the families visited the mall so it was mostly a busy day. During the evening he got a surprise unwelcome guest from Thaddeus Nott.

"Welcome lord Nott. This is a pleasant surprise. Please sit. What can I get you, coffee or tea" Draco asked

"Tea will do fine."Nott said

With a pop, tea appeared before him on the table. Nott took a sip.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Draco asked

"Well you see I was hoping to meet your mother Draco. But I have learned she is not in Britain." Nott said

"Yes, she is visiting the French ministry as well as Germany." Draco said

"Expanding your business overseas." Nott asked

"Australia and Canada have already been confirmed. France and Germany are proving to be somewhat difficult." Draco said

"Yes, congratulations on this new endeavour. But I am here with a proposal from the Dark Lord." Nott said

"The Dark Lord died fifteen years ago Mr Nott." Draco said

"No, he did not. He survived and is very much alive." Nott said

"So why have you sought me out, Mr Nott." Draco asked

"Your father served the Dark Lord for many years. With him now gone you are the heir. As you know Draco, as years pass our world is getting more and more filled with muggle filth, mudbloods and blood traitors. The only one that can save the purebloods and the preservation of our old ways is the Dark Lord. Join him Draco and he will take the fight to these mudbloods and muggle lovers. When the dust settles we would have cleansed our world from this filth." Nott said

"That is all grand themes, lord Nott. But I am not interested in spilling magical blood. Already we are very few. War will only diminish our numbers further. If you are looking for a political upheaval then I can offer you the support you need in Wizaangmote. Other than that I am not interested in violence even if it is for a great cause." Draco said

"The Dark Lord will not take no for an answer Draco." Nott said

"He will have to. I will not harm my own people." Draco said

"Very well, I will speak with Narcissa once she returns." Nott said

"I doubt you will get a different answer. But you are welcome to try." Draco said

"Hmm, I will take my leave then. Enjoy the evening." Nott said as he left

"Oh, I will." Draco said

He apparated directly to the Manor. He entered his room and began to take off his clothes as he prepared to take a bath. Just then Fleur walked out of his bathroom covered in a towel. Her hair dripping wet from the shower. She looked at him in surprise.

"Draco you are early." Fleur said

Draco walked towards her and took her into his arm. They locked lips and began to enjoy each other. Draco broke the kiss and whispered in her ear " On your knees Fleur"

Fleur kneeled as Draco pulled down his pants and his enlarged cock struck her face. Fleur wrapped her hand around the thick meat pole and began jerking him off. But Draco was not satisfied with that alone. He took hold of her head and forced her mouth near his cock. Seeing his silent command Fleur licked along his length a few times and then surrounded his cock in her warm mouth. Draco sighed in pleasure as his cock got enveloped in Fleur's warm mouth. He looked down and saw Fleur looking at him as she struggled to take in the length of his cock.

Draco pressed his hands on both sides of her head and pushed his cock deeper, not too deep, but enough to jar her. She looked up to him, the only way she could with his cock still lodged deep in her mouth pleadingly with her eyes as her breathing got interrupted. He pulled his cock back a little giving her a breathing space but quickly rammed inside her. Her shocked gags were music to his ears.

He began to mercilessly pound into her. He stared at the silver-haired beauty under him, as she gazed back at him. Fleur's eyes widened as he increased his pace, the head of his cock repeatedly hitting the back of her throat. She began to lose herself to the feeling of being used like a toy. Her eyes glazed over as she stared into his eyes lewdly, moaning around his cock.

Draco felt the tightness in his balls signalling he was about to spill into her. He increased his pace, even more, facefucking the veela with a passion. Fleur's pussy was sopping wet from all these actions.

"Oh fuck! Here it comes Fleur. Take it all. Do not spill even a drop." Draco commanded

With one final thrust, his cock popped into her throat. It erupted like a hose pouring hot, thick, white cum directly into her throat. Fleur's mind was overcome by lust as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head. She moaned loudly while she wrapped her slender arms around his waist as she attempted to suck out every last drop of cum from his balls.

When she felt he had emptied every drop into her, she slowly withdrew from his length. Inch by inch his now wet and sticky cock emerged from her pretty little mouth, while her eyes never left his face. When the head came out with a lewd pop, Draco saw her mouth filled to the brim with his cum as she swirled her tongue around in the warm liquid savouring its taste. His cock twitched at the sight of Fleur with her silver hair spread around, heavy-lidded eyes and quivering body covered in a thin towel with her breasts ready to pop out, playing with the thick load in her mouth before slowly swallowing. Slowly she swallowed every drop with great effort never spilling a drop.

Draco took hold of her hand at the elbow and made her rise. He threw her into his bed and jumped in after her. With a negligent pull, he unravelled her towel and quickly claimed her breasts. He feasted upon her tits like a hungry monster. He bit and pulled her nipples with his teeth eliciting pleasured moans from her.

"Draco, please fuck me. I long to feel your cock in me. Fill me up with your cum." Fleur said longingly

He grinned as Fleur suddenly found herself lying on her back, legs spread out. She sighed happily as Draco lined up the head of his cock with her gaping pussy. She groaned as he pushed it in, stretching her walls and filling her completely.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck pulling him close, mashing her amazing breasts against his chest. He began pounding into her like a wild beast without a care in the world. Fleur cried out into the night as she got pounded in like never before.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yessssss! Harder! Harder Draco. Fuck me." Fleur cried out into the night

He groaned as he felt himself explode into her, shooting thick ropes of cum into her pussy. Fleur twitched in pleasure as she came around his cock with a cry. They both took deep breaths as they lay in the bed still connected. Draco looked at Fleur as she placed her backhand on her forehead and breathed in deeply. Her breasts heaving by this action erotically. He pulled his cock out and with a quick thrust, once again plunged inside her making Fleur cry out in surprised pleasure.

"Again?" she asked tiredly

"Again and again my lovely flower. Relax into the bed Fleur. Let me take care of you." Draco said as he fucked her into the night. That night Fleur became a slut forever. Draco's personal slut.


	21. Fifth year begins

Narcissa returned from her trip before the end of the month. When she returned back to Malfoy manor she was greeted with a scene that set her loins on fire.

In Draco's bedroom, she saw the French witch getting thoroughly nailed by her son. She wanted to jump in on the fun but she didn't want to upset Draco's plans for the Veela so she had to satisfy herself in her bed.

After some time the door of her room opened and Draco came inside her room.

"The wards alerted me of your arrival Narcissa. How was the trip?" he asked as he sat upon the bed and ran his hands through her hair

"We have permission to open our business in Australia, France, Germany, and Hungary. We had to make some concessions with the French and German ministry. I will make a detailed report Draco." Narcissa said as she ran her eyes over the chiselled body of her lord

"Did you enjoy the sights Narcissa? I know you love to travel." Draco said as he ran his hands along her body covered by a thin sheet

"If you had been with me Draco, I would have enjoyed it." she said with a moan as Draco squeezed her breast through the sheet

"Hmm, that is a shame." he said as he twisted her nipple between his fingers making her moan in pleasure

"What about you Draco? Did you enjoy your vacation?" Narcissa asked between pleasurable moans

"Oh, I enjoyed it very much. The French wine was exquisite. But I would not be opposed to taking a taste of the British one now." Draco said as he slid under the sheet making her moan as he began to use her in any way he wished.

As Draco was fucking the living daylights out of Narcissa, Fleur stumbled upon them as she was looking for Draco. When Fleur opened the door of a room where she could hear the sounds of pleasure filled moans she didn't expect the scene she saw at all.

Fleur looked in absolute shock as Draco was fucking his own mother, Narcissa Malfoy in her bed and by the looks of it she was enjoying it. Narcissa saw Fleur and immediately alerted Draco.

Draco turned his head and saw Fleur wrapped in a bedsheet as she looked upon him in shock. Draco grunted as he continued fucking the cunt he solely missed for the last month.

"Come closer Fleur." Draco said as he continued to thrust in and out

Fleur walked in a silent trance towards their bed but she quickly shook herself.

"Draco, you are doing this on your own mother." Fleur asked shocked

Draco took hold of Fleur's hand and pulled her into the bed. She fell with a scream but it quickly stopped as Narcissa kissed Fleur shutting her up. Draco was surprised by Narcissa's boldness but welcomed it nonetheless. Draco watched in lust as the two beauties began to lustfully kiss and grope each other.

Draco gave a silent thanks to the being that sent him over into this world and dived in and began fucking the two beauties to his heart's content. That night he lay content as two sexy beauties wrapped around him on both sides. He placed hands on their ass cheeks and squeezed lightly eliciting twin moans from them. He smiled briefly and fell asleep.

The rest of the holidays were spent in the alternating company of Fleur and Narcissa or some times they would share the bed together. Draco analysed the bracelet that he gave to Narcissa more thoroughly. After casting many detection charms in parseltongue he finally realised the sudden shift in Narcissa's boldness. The parselmagic seems to have a tendency to affect the blood if there is continuous exposure. Narcissa has become more in tune with what he originally desired. Now her own magic rather than resisting has now actually fully became subservient to his own magic due to continuous exposure. Well, that is good news as he could now take off the bracelet from Narcissa. The next day he did remove the bracelet from her and just as he suspected she was still under his control as he fucked her against the wall and not an ounce of protest left her lips. Now he understood why Parseltongue is automatically considered Dark magic and evil. Then it would be imperative that no one would ever find his ability of Parseltongue. The rest of the days were paradise for him as he enjoyed the esteemed company of Fleur and Narcissa together.

Draco also got invited to a camping trip with the Greengrass family. It was there that Lord Greengrass got a summons for an emergency Wizangmot session. So we had to abandon the trip halfway and returned to our own homes.

The next day the Daily Prophet was filled with the trial of Harry Potter for using magic in front of muggles. From the looks of it, everything went as smooth as it could get. With Dumbledore's intervention, Fudge's little plan fell apart but still, he has increased the smear campaign against them both. With everything happening in the British Isles Draco decided to not participate in the duelling competition this year.

After a few days, the Hogwarts letter came with the list of materials and books needed for the fifth year. When he opened the letter a prefect badge also fell into his hand. That was a relief as this would immensely help him this year. After some time he got a floo call from Daphne. She has been made the female prefect. Looks like Snape has been particularly selecting prefects from his little group. For a moment he thought Snape would select Pansy Parkinson as the female perfect but luckily it was Daphne.

As he began packing for Hogwarts he placed two basilisk fangs in glass containers into his trunk. This would be the gift that he would be giving to Dumbledore. Without the sword of Gryffindor, the Basilisk fangs would be the only thing that can destroy the Horcrux other than Fiendfire curse. So when the old coot finally finds the ring Horcrux he would need this fang to finish it off.

So the next morning he apparated directly to the platform and entered the usual coach in the Hogwarts express. He waited for the rest of his friends to arrive. After some time Daphne entered the cabin along with Tracy. Very soon Blaise also entered the cabin. We talked for a few minutes but Daphne and Draco excused themselves as they had to patrol the train as part of their prefect duties.

"Father said the ministry is going to assert control over Hogwarts this year." Daphne said

"Fudge is after Dumbledore and Potter. He is paranoid, that they are trying to usurp his position." Draco said with a snort

"Why would Dumbledore even do that? Doesn't Fudge realise that Dumbledore had already denied the minister position many times?" Daphne asked incredulously

"Last year Dumbledore and Potter claimed the Dark Lord has returned. True or not Fudge is scared to act in such an environment. Thadeus Nott used this opportunity to implant the thinking that Dumbledore is after his position. It is easy to blame a living breathing wizard than a supposedly dead Dark lord. In short, Fudge is a coward. But don't worry he won't last a year in his position." Draco said

"Why is that?" Daphne asked

"Sooner or later the Dark Lord will come in public and everyone will be blaming Fudge for gross incompetence." Draco said with a shrug

"Still, father said Ministry is appointing a defence against the dark arts teacher this year." Daphne said

"All the better. The curse will take them." Draco said

"You are right." Daphne said with a grin

The sun was nearly set when the train reached the Hogsmeade station. They entered the carriage and began their small journey to Hogwarts. The castle was as beautiful as always. They entered the great hall while their trunks were being brought into the castle by the house elfs.

After nearly every one settled down the sorting ceremony for the first years began.

"Who is that? She looks like a toad." Blaise asked pointing to the woman in pink robes

"Umbridge. The undersecretary of Fudge. What is she doing here?" Daphne asked curiously

"Seeing as we have a DADA post open, I would guess she is here to teach." Draco said

"Oh, I have a feeling this is not going to end well." Tracy said

"We all have that feeling, Tracy. We all have." Blaise said

As the sorting ceremony ended Dumbledore rose up and stood facing the students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To those of you who are new to our school, I bid you welcome and hope that your first year at this school is as exciting and as memorable as it has been for every year before you.

I have the usual announcements to make before we beginning our wonderful feast. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. Secondly, our caretaker, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that a list of all banned items is available on the door to his office.

This year we have a new addition to our staff. I would like you all to welcome the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore said

"Thank you for that lovely introduction Professor Dumbledore." She said in her sickly sweet voice. The pink toad of a woman set her shoulders, apparently becoming serious, "The Ministry of Magic has decided to take a more active role in the education of our society's young witches and wizards. I daresay that my addition to the staff is but the first of many changes to the school. After all… we must ensure that you all follow your ministry. I am here to bridge the gap between the ministry and Hogwarts. The ministry will from now on take a great care in our young generation's education to ensure you all become respectable members of our society..." Umbridge droned on

"Is there no end to this torture." Tracy complained

"Well, if this is how she teaches then we are in for a sleepy year. I am already feeling a little drowsy." Blaise said with a yawn

"Look Dumbledore is talking." Daphne pointed out

"Thank you for those enlightening words. Now I know everyone is a little hungry so please have your dinner and prefects guide your housemates back to your dorms. Thank you." Dumbledore announced

Everyone began to began to eat and conversations began to go around and the hall was filled with the comfortable sound of the students after that atrocious speech.

After the meal Draco and Daphne led the Slytherin first years towards the common room while the sixth and seventh year prefects left for patrolling the corridors.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and my friend here is Daphne Greengrass. We are the fifth year prefects. The other prefects will introduce themselves to you. For now follow us. We will be going to the Slutherin common room" Draco said. as the firsties shuffled behind him

"Make sure you remember the path you take from the great hall and all the classes you have." Draco said to the first years as they orderly followed behind them

"It is common to get lost in Hogwarts so if you have any problems meet us or another prefect." Daphne said

They reached the dungeons in a short time. Draco and Daphne stood in front of the wall that guarded the Slytherin dorms.

Draco faced the firsties and said " Our house have an entrance that will only open with a password. The password changes every week so always remember it. If you forget the password then you may contact any prefects or ask your year mates."

"Never share our password with students outside our house. If you do you will be punished." Daphne said

"You are all sorted into Slytherin house so act like one. We will not start fights ar goad other into one. But if you are engaged in one make sure you are the one finishing it. But most importantly never get caught." Draco added

"If you have any problem with a fellow Slytherin you either report to our head of house Prof. Snape or a prefect and solve it inside our common room. Outside these dorms we always present a united front." Daphne said

"Prof. Snape will further explain certain rules next morning. Always be punctual and never be the reason for losing house points." Draco said

"Now the password of this weak is Basilisk." Daphne said

The wall melted away and the common room became visible to them.

"The girls will have dorms on the left while dorms for boys are on the right. Boys are not allowed in girls dormitory. If you try to enter we will be alerted and Prof. Snape will personally punish you." Draco said

"Now go into your dorms. Your luggage is already in your rooms as well as your names are provided outside the rooms. Good night." Daphne said

The first years shuffled into their respective rooms. After they left Draco pulled Daphne to him and began to kiss her on her lips. Draco took hold of her waist while Daphne snaked her arms around Draco and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a while only stoping to take some air but locked lips right back after taking in air.

"Are you two going to stop anytime soon?" Anastasia Spooner asked as she observed them from the entrance

Draco and Daphne broke the kiss and looked sheepishly at the seventh year prefect.

"Come on you love birds. You can have your alone time after the patrol duty is finished." Anastasia said as she walked out

They looked at each other and quickly followed after her. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's note :**

**There have been many complaints that I am violating the manly code by forcing women into relationships. As I am painting Draco as a shady character and someone who has been locked up in a diary with the memories of a twisted character like Voldemort there would be some consequences to his psyche. That is what I was trying to project by Draco forcing relationships upon women so that he would not be alone ever again.**

**The plot that I have in mind is that of a semi-Villian Draco. So I needed a little dark character whose actions would be a little repulsive and questionable. So I think I was able to do that but at the same time, I didn't want him to become completely like Voldemort who is bent on world domination and destruction.**

**My character (Draco) is obsessed with the pleasures of life. He is greedy, manipulative, controlling and many other things. This is not a hero story so please don't expect a knight in shining armour and frankly I never liked those kinds of story. They are too much unrealistic.**

**Anyway thanks for all of your replies. Many readers have pointed out some mistakes and I have corrected the mistakes I saw. Thank you for pointing that out as well.**

**Criticism is always welcome. Have a wonderful day.**


	22. Handing over some fangs

The next day Draco woke up with a yawn. Unfortunately he could not spend much time with Daphne as he would have liked last night. He quickly took a shower and got dressed for the morning classes.

Blaise and Draco met with Tracy and Daphne and immediately left for the great hall to have break fast. There were only very few students in the hall. They took their seats in the Slytherin table and began to tuck in.

"So what do we have first?" Tracy asked

"Potions with Snape, followed by the DADA with Umbitch." Draco said as he flipped through his schedule

"Draco, don't say that." Daphne said immediately

"The walls have years." Blaise warned

"Hmm, she is a bitch though." Draco said with a shrug

The rest of the students began to fill in.

"We better finish quickly. Prof. Snape was in a bad mood last night." Daphne said

"Why was that?" Blaise asked

"Apparantly the Weasely twins managed to create a swamp inside the corridor and he had to remove it." Draco said

"How did they manage to do that?" Tracy asked

"I have no idea. But they have mad skills." Draco said

"Well we better get moving then. We don't want to test Snape's patience." Blaise said as he rose from the table

They left the hall and walked towards the dungeons. They entered the classroom nd sat atvthe front row in pairs. Tracy and Daphne sat together which left Draco and Blaise to sit next to them at the far end of the row together. Other students began to fill into the room.

Snape walked in as his robes bellowed in after him which made him look like a bat. He walked towards the center of the class and with a wae of his hand the door closed with a thud.

"Before we begin, I'd like to mention that at the end of this year, you will be sitting a very important examination. This test will prove exactly how much you have learned regarding the composition and uses of potions. Dunderheads as many of you appear to be, I expect you all to manage at least score an 'Acceptable' in your OWL. However, I only accept those who have scored an Outstanding in potions OWL into the sixth yer potion class and this requires a certain aptitude and discipline some here solely lack and I will be happy to not see them again in my class next year" Snape said as he glared meaningfully at Potter

"Now We will start the year off with a concoction that will most assuredly come up in your examination in some form. The Draught Of Peace. Read the instructions through very carefully, as this is quite a temperamental potion. Ingredients are in the cupbord and the instructions are on the board. You may begin." Snape said

Draco and Blaise worked diligently and followed the instructions perfectly. It took one hour for the potion to turn a silver shade. They placed some sample of the potion into a glass vial and sealed it. They labeled their names and presented it to Snape. He took a quick peek and graded their potion and collected the vial.

"Clean your work station and leave. Also ten points each for completing the work wthin the time period." Snape said

"Thank you, sir." Draco and Blaise said as they began to clean their work station and waited outside the class.

Within a few moments Daphne and Tracy came out of the class. They left towards the DADA class. They were the first to arrive so they took a bench at the very back. Students began to fill in not long after.

Umbridge walked in with a poisonous smile in her pink robes.

"Good morning class." she said sweetly

Some returned the greeting uncertainly.

"Now that won't do. All of you say, ' good morning Madam Umbridge." she said with a smile

"Good morning madam Umbridge." the class repeated

"Now that is good. The ministry is aware the quality of your defence classes has fell short in the last few years by incompetent teachers hired by the headmaster and one was even a warewolf." Umbridge said

"Prof. Lupin was the best teacher that we had." Dean Thomas interrupted

"If any one have to say anything then please raise your hands. Otherwise don't interrupt." Umbridge said

Hermione raised her hand but Umbridge acted like she never saw it.

"Now as I was saying, your previous teachers were not successful in giving you a proper education. So it is the Ministry's objective to turn you into law-abiding and well-educated citizens. Now each of you will be taught by me using a ministry approved book." Umbridge said with an earnest look

With a flick of her wand, a number of thin books flew in from the cupboard in the class and began to be distributed to each student.

"This book follows the ministry approved syllabus. Now turn to page four and read through it." Umbridge said as she sat behind her desk.

Draco opened the page and began to read the book. From the first page itself, he knew this book was utter rubbish. It was as if the book was written by a mentally retarded person. The book advised not to use any magic if one gets attacked while emphasizing to report to the ministry and the Aurors would solve all their problems. It also advises to negotiate with the attacker instead of apparating away or to defend oneself. He read further into the book but it was filled with utter bullshit. After reading a few pages he got the urge to murder this person in cold blood. He searched the author's name and saw it was written by a man named Alex Pike.

He looked up from the book and looked at Blaise. His face was red from trying to hold in his laughter. Draco looked around sneakily and saw many were looking incredulously at the book and at Umbridge. Hermione had her hand raised up and trying her hardest to draw the attention of Umbridge. Finally Umbridge called her.

"Yes, Miss Granger you have a doubt regarding the content." Umbridge asked

"No professor but I have doubts regarding the course aims." Hermione asked

"What doubt would that be?" Umbridge asked with her sickly sweet voice

"Well, for one thing, there is no practical spells in the book. It only contains theory." she asked

"Yeah, and OWL's have practcal tests. How will we do that." Dean Thomas asked

"Raise your hands Mr. Thomas. As for your practical session you have studied enough for the four years. That will be more than enough for your OWL's." Umbridge said

"But we need to know how to defend ourselves from what's out there." Ron Weasely said

"There is nothing out there Mr. Weasely." Umbridge growled out with a scowl

"But there is. You-know-who has returned and we need to fight him. Harry saw him." Weasely shouted

"I will say this only once. There has been a preplanned campaign done by some disturbing individuals to destabilize the ministry. Whatever they have told you is a lie." Umbridge said and she was borderline hysteric while saying that

"It is not a lie. Voldemort is alive. I saw him and fought him." Harry shouted back like a moron

"Stop spreading your lies." Umbridge saifmd seething in anger and now there was a cruel glint in her eyes

"I am not lying or do you think Cedric Diggory just fell dead on his own. Voldemort killed him." Harry shouted

"Detention Mr. Potter for this whole week with me. I will not have such behaviour in my class. Everyone get out." Umbridge screamed

Everyone scrambled out in a rush.

"I did not see that coming." Tracy said as we walked to the Transfiguration class

"She was obviously goading Potter to say something and she succeeded." Draco said

"He is a total moron and he surround himself with other morons. For someone like Umbridge who deals with politics on a daily basis in ministry, Potter is an easy pray." Daphne said

"But what about the OWLs. We will be unprepared for them." Blaise asked

"We can self study." Daphne said

"Why is Dumbledore even allowing this Toad inside Hogwarts? I just don't get him. He has the influence and power to remove her and Fudge but he just sits idle." Blaise asked

"Dumbledore is afraid of too much power. He hesitates to take extreme actions all the time. That is the only reason I can think of." Draco said

The first week passed without much problems other than the constant goading Umbridge did to land Potter in detention. The weekend presented a perfect opportunity for Draco to have a meeting with Dumbledore as Umbridge had left the school to the ministry. So Draco sent an owl to the headmaster requesting a meeting. The owl came back with a message informing him to visit his office after lunch. So Draco prepared for the coming conversation with the headmaster.

Draco reached the Gargoyle that guarded the office of Hogwarts headmater. "Lemon drops." he said to the statue. The gargoyle spun and a staircase rose from the ground. He climbed up the stairs and reached the door. He was about to knock.

"Come in Draco." Dumbledore said from the inside

He pushed the door open and saw the twinkling eyed fool.

"Good afternoon, sir." Draco greeted

"Good afternoon to you as well my boy. Take a seat. Have a few lemon drops." Dumbledore said as he placed a bowl filled with lemon drops on the table.

"No, thank you sir." Draco said

"Now my boy how can I help you. " Dumbledore asked jovially

"Sir, last time whe I visited you I told you how my father destroyed one of the dark lord's soul anchors. But I was unable to tell you how. This summer we were remodelling our home and we found a secret room in our home that father used. There I found these." Draco said as he took out the glass container which contained two Basilisk fangs.

He passed the container to Dumbledore. The headmaster began inspecting the fang. He opened the container and took it out.

"It is a Basilisk fang sir. It has the most potent poison in the world. I think father used the fang to destroy the diary." Draco said

"Are you sure Draco?" Dumbledore asked still looking at the fangs

"Yes, sir. He made certain notes regarding the Horcrux. He wrote only Basilisk venom and Fiendfire curse were able to destroy a Horcrux." Draco said

"Where are these notes? Do you have them with you?" Dumbledore asked

"No, sir. Mother burned it after we had the fang and read through it. She said it would be dangerous for any of it to remain there." Draco said

"Narcissa is correct. Do you know how your father acquired these fangs? There have been no recorded Basilisks in the world that I know of." Dumbledore asked

"Unfortunately we have no idea where he purchased it, sir. We have looked through all his notes but the sellers name was nowhere. He must have had a secret trader that we never knew." Draco said

"That is unfortunate. Still, something is better than nothing. I have been looking for any ways to destroy those foul things but had yet to find any safe ways. But this has changed everything." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, there was one more thing. Last summer Thadeus Nott came to see us. Mother was in France so he met me. He was recruiting for the Dark Lord." Draco said

"Hmm, what did you say?" Dumbledore asked

"I managed to deflect him for the time being. He has been the driving force behind Minister Fudge's campaign against you and Potter this entire summer. He is now sniffing around the Neutral Pureblood houses for more support." Draco said

"I am aware of that my boy. Sooner or later Voldemort will reveal himself in public. Until then all we can do is defend. " Dumbledore said sagely

"Then I will take my leave, sir. There is a quidditch trials for Slytherin house to be held soon enough." Draco said as he stood up from the chair

"Yes do so. Also, I have very good reports from your teachers regarding your academics Draco. Keep up the good work." Dumbledore said

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day sir." Draco said as he stepped out of the room and descended the stairs.

He walked straight back to the Dungeons and changed into his quidditch robes and took his Nimbus 2001 broom and left to the ground. He has a team to form after all.


	23. My pureblood princess

If you live in the Wizarding world there are very few entertainments to enjoy while the muggle world is filled with sports especially the European continent. But if the Wizarding world was crazy about anything it would be about Quidditch.

When Draco began forming reserve players for the Slytherin Quidditch team and training them with the main team for further developing them he thought he would have an easy time to select new members from a pool of skilled players. But in reality, it proved to be a headache for him down the line. He had to extend the trials for two days to select his new team. But finally, he did select the main team and reserve players. The first match will be with Hufflepuff and the match was approaching fast.

Umbridge has become the most hated staff in the history of Hogwarts. She has even broken the record of Snape in this category and that was saying something. Even though her main targets were muggleborns, half-bloods and Potter, she easily became much hated among several Pureblood students as well.

Every day she accumulated more power by the constant interference of ministry. Several muggleborn students left her office after a detention with bloody hands but the rest of the staff or the headmaster never lifted a finger to help them. This more than anything proved the philosophy of Voldemort for Draco. 'There is no Dark or Light. There is only power and those who are weak to seek it.' It also inspired him to continue on the path that he chose. He will take whatever he wants from this world with impunity.

The promotion of Umbridge to the position of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts came as a shock to many. As a teacher itself, she was unbearable to the staff and students but now she was outright horrible. Her first target was the staff of Hogwarts. She began her inspection of staff in each and every class they took and already she had dismissed professor Sybill Trelawney on the grounds of her low-quality teaching style.

In short, Hogwarts was under constant watch by the resident pink toad and it finally escalated a tipping point. He found that out when she called Draco into her office.

"Mr Malfoy, please take a seat." Umbridge said with a smile

"Thank you, professor. How may I help you." Draco asked

"You see Mr Malfoy, I have been trying my hardest to ensure the Hogwarts students can have a high-quality education to secure your future. But certain elements have been disrupting my work with the aid of a group of students. They are trying to influence the students to turn against the ministry. To combat this dangerous influence I have realised I need model students like you to help me in my task. Are you willing to aid me, Mr Malfoy." Umbridge asked

"Well, you see professor I am a prefect. I am only supposed to do patrols and keep the discipline of the school. I don't know how I can help you." Draco said as he closely observed the woman

"What I need you to do Mr Malfoy, is for you to find out the secret supporters of Dumbledore and Potter. I need a list of these students to better defend and stop these lies that they are spreading." Umbridge said

"Professor I am sure you know Potter's closest friends are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They are both prefects and obviously, I do not have the power to pursue other prefects. They can just block me as they have the same rank as me. So you see any type of move from my part can be easily shut down by them and they could bring the scrutiny of Headmaster Dumbledore upon me and my friends." Draco said

"I am assembling a special squad Mr Malfoy and it has some special powers as well. Don't you worry about Dumbledore? I will take care of him. I want you to concentrate on Potter and his friends. I want to know what they are up to and I want you to catch them with proof of their wrongdoings. I have been informed by a credible source that Potter and his friends conducted a secret meeting during their Hogsmeade visit. I want to know who they are and what they discussed. I want to know if they still conduct such meetings again. Can you do that Mr Malfoy." Umbridge asked

"I will try my best Professor." Draco said

"Good. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr Malfoy." Umbridge said

"Likewise professor. Have a good day." Draco said as he left her room

**XXXXXXX**

Within a week after the formation of the special squad led by Draco, he passed the information about a study group formed by Potter and Granger to Umbridge. The end result was the banning of all groups in Hogwarts unless they had the permission of Umbridge to operate. This effectively meant the banning of Quidditch teams as well.

As Slytherin team captain he easily secured permission for forming his team so did Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But she delayed the permission for Gryffindor team. Luckily for them, the first match was between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, so they had a little more time to convince her.

The Slytherin and Hufflepuff match was a total disaster for the Hufflepuff team. They had a new seeker who is not experienced and the other team members had low morale to perform better. Without Diggory to lead them the team simply did not work well together and the end result was 20 - 210 in Slytherin's favour.

The celebration in the Slytherin common room was going strong into the night. But halfway through the party, Snape came in and dispersed the crowd. Everyone returned to their dorms.

But Draco lay awake most of the night. He took the Marauders map and looked at the Slytherin common room. There was no one there and Snape was in his office. Then his gaze fell on the label of Daphne. He cast Silencio on his feet and walked down from his room to the common room. He walked up to the stairs to the girl's dormitory and brought down the ward with a simple Parsel command.

He entered the dorm under the disillusion charm. With a silent Alohomora spell, he unlocked the door to Daphne's room and silently sneaked inside. He then cast a sleeping spell on Tracy and a silencing spell around the room blocking any sound from going outside. Then for good measure, he wove the Muffliato spell around Daphne's bed.

He entered under the curtains of her bed and sat by her side. He placed his wand on her table and removed his pyjamas. Then he carefully slid under the sheets without disturbing Daphne. He squeezed her left breast tightly through her dress. Her blue eyes opened in fright and she was about to scream in panic but he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"It's me, Draco." He whispered as he removed his hand from her mouth

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked panicked

"I couldn't sleep. So I thought, why not be with you this night." Draco said as he caressed her cheek.

"Tracy will wake up. You have to go." Daphne whispered

"No one will hear us. Tracy is under a sleeping spell and I have silenced the room. It's just you and me." Draco said as he squeezed her breast again making her moan loudly

He captured her parted lips in a kiss and began to explore her mouth with his tongue. Daphne was taken back by the ferocity with which Draco kissed her. But she never put up any resistance to his advances. She was his, after all, she thought.

Draco explored every nook and cranny of her mouth and she submitted to his will like an obedient slut. He broke off the kiss and took his wand from her table. He placed his wand on her abdomen and silently cast a contraceptive spell. Then he placed the wand on her table. At her inquisitive look, he answered, "We don't want you to get pregnant now do we."

Her eyes widened and were about to say something but Draco captured her in another passionate kiss. His hands found her nightgown and pulled it up. In one smooth motion, he took off her clothes and threw them down. Her dark blue eyes looked up in lust and this time she pounced on him with obvious passion. Her hands combed through his hair as she pushed herself upon him. He took her ass in his hands and lined his cock upon her entrance. He bit upon her lips and with a single thrust, he sheathed himself inside her wet core.

She screamed as her barrier broke and he looked down to see her blood signalling her loss of virginity. They stayed connected like that for some time as Daphne adjusted to the thick cock inside her. Draco used this opportunity to shower her with kisses and bites. He began trailing kisses along her neck and then reached her breasts. Her back arched as he bit and nipped upon her breasts making her moan in pleasure.

Draco began to slowly thrust into her and she began to moan in delight. Daphne began to meet his thrusts with her own. She threw back her head and moaned as he began to fuck her faster and harder. Suddenly, Daphne was rolled over quickly. She almost didn't have enough time to put her hands out to catch herself. He began to fuck her from behind as he held her face down into the bed. He felt Daphne tighten around him and a shudder passed through her as she came around his cock.

Draco thrust his hips three more times and his cock twitched. He started spraying Daphne's womb with his cum. Daphne's eyes widened as she felt him cum inside her. She arched her back, threw her head up and screamed with the warm sensation that filled her womb. Draco leaned forward, lying on her back as he continued his little thrusts into her wet core, firing as much cum as he could. Daphne raised herself up and turned her head, bringing hers and Draco's lips together in a heated kiss. There was a dopey smile on her face as she lay back on the bed her breasts moving up and down in an alluring way as she breathed.

Draco rolled on top of her and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Oh Draco." she moaned

"You are very beautiful my pureblood princess. Let's have another round." Draco said as he began to fuck her again into the night.

XXXXXX

The next morning Draco and Daphne woke up early together. Draco cleaned the sheets with a simple scourgify removing any proof of their little misadventure. He then sneaked back into his dorm after restoring all wards around the girl's dorms. At the same time, Daphne lifted the silencing spells and woke Tracy from her slumber. They had to get ready for classes after all.

Daphne and Tracy walked towards the great hall for breakfast.

"Why are you walking funny?" Tracy asked

"Nothing. My leg is not feeling well. Must have sprained my ankle or something." Daphne said quickly making up an excuse

They took seats opposite to Draco and Blaise and began to eat their breakfast.

"Who do we have first in the morning?" Tracy asked

"Umbridge." Blaise answered with a groan

"There goes all my hopes for a peaceful day." Tracy said with a roll of her eyes

"Draco, we have to do something about the Defense against dark arts. If this is how we will be taught this year we will surely fail our OWL's." Blaise said with a scowl

"I have some books on the subject that we can use to prepare for the theory exams. As for the practicals, just give me two days. The room is almost prepared." Draco assured

"Let's go. Better not to keep the toad waiting." Blaise said as he stood up.

They were walking towards the classroom and Blaise and Tracy were chatting away.

"How are you, Daphne?" Draco asked

"Fine. Tracy noticed my walking." Daphne whispered back

"What did you tell her?" Draco asked

"Sprained ankle." Daphne said

"You should have told her that you got fucked silly last night." Draco said with a smirk. She elbowed him in the abdomen.

"So tell me, can I expect a late-night visit again?" Daphne asked with a lopsided smile

"Maybe. I will come whenever I want to. Perhaps I might just take you to my bed next time." Draco said with a lopsided grin

"What about today?" Daphne asked/shyly

"I have not decided yet. I might just surprise you." Draco said and lightly squeezed her ass discretely. He would not be bored in Hogwarts for a long time now.


	24. Recruiting

After two days passed Draco was able to finish the modifications he put on the Chamber of Secrets. So when the work was done he informed his friends.

"Our secret room is all set up. If you are ready we can go there now." Draco said to the three of them in the Slytherin common room

"You mean right now. How will we go out without alerting anyone? Even prefects are not allowed to go out at this time of night." Tracy said

"We will not have to go outside the Slytherin dorms. All we have to do is go through my room." Draco said with a smirk

"You mean our room. I don't understand." Blaise said baffled

"You will once you are there." Draco said as he stood up

"But how can we even get in there. We are girls." Tracy said

Draco waved his wand around Tracy and Daphne and Blaise watched as they disappeared from his view.

"Now you both won't be seen. Come on." Draco said as he led them towards the boy's dorms. As they reached the door Draco waved his wand and took down the wards around the dorm and opened the door. They entered Draco's room and Draco stood before a wall and he tapped it with his wand. Silently a section of the wall swung open and they all saw a dark path inside.

"Come we have to walk a little." Draco said as he removed the invisibility spell and locked the door to the room. They began to walk the path and they all lit their wands with a Lumos spell.

"How is this possible? Where are we going and what is this place?" Blaise asked

"I will tell you shortly. We are almost there." Draco said as he led them towards a room. They finally reached a door at the end of corridor. Draco opened the door and led them inside.

"Welcome to the chamber of secrets." Draco said with a flourish as he showed off the new chamber which was truly an improvement. He had ordered he elf to put some chandelier to light up the whole place and that alone took away the gloomy aura.

"This is the chamber of secrets! You are joking right." Blaise said as he looked around in awe

"No, I'm not joking." Draco said

"But how? The legend says only the true heir can find it." Tracy said

"Does the legend specify it must be an heir by blood?" Draco asked

"No but it is usually believed when someone mentions an heir he / she must be a blood relative." Tracy said

"Well I have proven that is not the case." Draco said

"Wait. The legend also says that there is a monster in the chamber." Blaise said

"It has been thousands of years Blaise. No creature is immortal. I have never seen even a garden snake inside this place. Whatever creature the legend mentioned either it was a complete lie or it was a truth and the monster's bones woukd be dust by now as time has passed away. Either way there is nothing in here except us." Draco said

"But how did you find this and the passage?" Tracy asked

"Well I knew the chamber was below Hogwarts. Slytherin built our dorms in dungeons and below the black lake so I came to the conclusion the Chamber will be down here as well. So I used my house elfs to dig through the ground from the dungeons until they find the chamber and tada." Draco said as he swept his arm around showing the chamber

"So where are these books from?" Daphne asked as she looked through a large collection of books on the shelf

"Most of them are available in Hogwarts library. I had it copied from the library for our use." Draco said

""How did you do that?" Tracy asked

"Magic." Draco answered which earned him a shove to his shoulder from Tracy

"So when will we start?" Daphne asked

"But before that we have to consider the entry of some more people into our group. We are not just aiming for a study group but for a group of individuals that can influence the Ministry in future from inside and outside." Draco said

"That is a dangerous move. Once we commit we will not be able to pull out and it will be a huge risk to trust others." Blaise cautioned

"I know which is why I have prepared a list of possible members. Go through the names and tell me your opinion." Draco said as he handed over the list to Blaise

"Draco, I have no objections to these people joining us. But how will we convince them? We came together because our families have a similar goal. But there is no such common ground with these people." Blaise said as he handed over the list to Tracy and Daphne

"I can convince them. There is something I have not even shared with you guys. I will share it with the first official meeting of our group. Trust me this will work. I have been screening these people for some years now." Draco said pointing at the list

"Very well. We can give it a try if you are confident." Tracy said after some time

"But when will we host the meeting. We will need a lot of time for the first meeting. So it can't be like at an hour like this." Daphne mused

"How about we meet during the Gryffindor - Ravenclaw match this week? We will have more than enough time to invite everyone." Blaise suggested

"That is a good idea. I will speak to them myself tomorrow." Draco said

"But be careful Draco. Be very discreet." Blaise cautioned

"Oh, who are you teaching to be discreet. He managed to find the chamber and build a tunnel into it from our dorms and then fill it with this much facility without anyone knowing. I think he knows the meaning of ' discretion is the better part of valour'." Tracy said

"I was just saying to be a little more careful. Especially with Umbridge in Hogwarts." Blaise said

"You are correct Blaise. I will be very vigilant." Draco promised

"Anyways let's return back. I am getting a little sleepy." Daphne said

They returned back to Draco's room and from there Draco led the girls back to the common room under the disillusion spell. From there Daphne and Tracy retired to their rooms while Draco returned to his bed and fell asleep.

The next few days Draco had to personally approach each member on his list. One by one he managed to convince them to attend the meeting. Much of his target audience came from sixth and seventh year students and only very few trusted members from the fourth year as well. In total, he was able to persuade fifteen Slytherin students for his little group.

Finally, the day of the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw came. While most of the school were cheering on their favourite teams and friends in the match fifteen Slytherins were inside the Chamber of Secrets. Fortunately, the quidditch games were not a compulsory event to attend so sometimes students would skip the match to complete some assignments or engage in other activities.

"Congratulations Draco. This is the greatest discovery in the history of Hogwarts and even perhaps the entire Wizarding Britain." Anastasia Spooner said looking around the Chamber in wonder

"A discovery I hope will remain secret for a number of years to come." Draco said

"Of course! So tell us what is this all about?" Anastasia asked

"First please take a seat." Draco said as he waved his wand and fourteen cushioned chairs were conjured out of thin air surprising everyone. Draco walked before the audience and stood facing them.

"Most of you are wondering why you are spending your time here instead of being with your friends enjoying the game. The first reason is very simple, Umbridge. As you know she has completely adopted many decisions that have no links whatsoever with the academic interests of Hogwarts instead she is using her powers to pursue her political goals and personal vendetta. Those who can remove her from Hogwarts are also doing nothing being indecisive especially considering the situation our world now finds itself in. This group was originally meant as a study group but I think it must be something more and I will show you why this is necessary. Let me share with you the future." Draco said as he took a small round metallic ball. He placed his wand on his head and began to draw certain memories. He placed the strand of memories into the ball and it glowed a brilliant white. Draco placed the ball down and tapped it with his wand. A huge light shot out of the ball and began to play a scene in the air capturing the interest of all others.

The air shimmered and they all saw a graveyard. They saw a rat-faced man put a deformed baby into a cauldron and placing certain ingredients into the potion. They saw him draw blood from Harry Potter and placing it in the cauldron. Then they saw a snake faced man rising out of the cauldron and they immediately understood this person was the dark lord Voldemort. The scene shifted and they saw Voldemort duelling with Potter and how he put the golden boy under the Cruciatus curse.

The scene shifted and they saw the Dark Lord battling Dumbledore somewhere in the ministry. They saw how Voldemort used powerful magics and Dumbledore being forced ti defend all the while Harry Potter stood there like a useless moron.

The scene again shifted and they saw Dumbledore laying dead on the ground in Hogwarts and all of the students crying around his body. The scene flickered and they saw the old headmaster's body is placed inside a white tomb.

The scene shifted again and they saw the golden trio setting a dragon loose inside the Gringotts bank and saw the dragon killing wizards and goblins alike.

The scene again shifted and this time they saw Hogwarts being surrounded by a protective dome. They saw giants, Acromantulas, Dementors, Werewolves and Death eaters surrounding the castle. Then the scene shifted and they saw the Dark lord destroying the dome single-handedly.

The next thing they saw was Hogwarts laying in ruins and dead bodies everywhere. Then they saw Harry Potter standing in front of Voldemort and doing nothing as he gets struck by the killing curse. Then again the scene shifted and they saw Hagrid holding the prone body of Harry as Voldemort and the death waters stood victorious outside the broken castle of Hogwarts. Then the light died down stopping the display. There was pin-drop silence.

"This is the future. This is the fate of magical Britain if we do not act. We are led by useless morons and buffoons that will make our world into a slaughterhouse. On one side there is Voldemort promising pureblood supremacy but he is the greatest killer of pureblood houses in British history and on another side we have Dumbledore who is a pacifist and is blindly trusting a useless mediocre wizard like Potter to destroy Voldemort. Then there is the incompetent ministry that adds more chaos into the mix making this whole thing more complicated. That is not all. There is another threat coming after this war is over. It will affect the entire world and will destroy much of the civilizations of our planet. If we do not act now our world will get destroyed." Draco said facing his stunned audience

"But even if this is all true what can we do?" Jason Redwood a sixth year Slytherin asked

"Nothing for now. I showed you my visions because your families are not part of either side of the current conflict. But soon this war will spell doom for us all and kill every single wizard in the British Isles. I want you to study hard and prepare yourself more in your magical skills. Soon we will have the war and I will help you to place you in key positions within the ministry. After the war is over the ministry must survive through you. We cannot allow either side to gain the influence of the ministry." Draco said

"But we just saw the dark lord winning. How can we even fight him? He is too powerful." Katherine Swan a seventh-year student said

"Leave the dark lord to me. I am already working countermeasures to deal with him permanently. I know how to destroy his immortality." Draco said

"Then why not inform Dumbledore? He can deal with the dark lord if he knows how." Jason reasoned as none here could refute that the Headmaster's magical power

"I already did. He is of the opinion that Harry Potter is the only one that can destroy Voldemort so that moron must be the one to do it. But we all saw how useless that fool is. I have even tried to help the fool despite my misgivings but he is a complete moron that has no opinions of himself and rely on that know it all Granger and that fool Weasely. So the only option I have is to do it myself. I am confident I can deal with the Dark Lord but I need your help with the ministry." Draco said

"Why is the ministry so important. Shouldn't we concentrate on the dark lord and prepare ourselves for the war?" Anastasia asked

"Do you really think the other houses will trust a Slytherin now that the Dark Lord is alive. We will always be looked upon with suspicion. We cannot control what others do but we can help in reconstructing the ministry. There is another reason I want you in the ministry." Draco said

"Tell us." Jason said

"Have you heard about the World Security bill that was introduced in the ICW by the Magical Congress of United States?" Draco asked

"No. Why is the ICW important?" Anastasia asked

"They are important. ICW decides the laws regarding our secrecy from the muggle world among other things. The World Security bill introduces some radical changes to our ward schemes and certain extreme measures regarding the muggle technology and the pollution of the world. With Britain having veto power our representatives have been killing this bill for some time. This bill is essential for maintaining our secrecy from the muggles. Unfortunately, Dumbledore has been vocal opposition to this bill and if Dumbledore opposes it then Britain will not support the bill in ICW. That is why we have to save the ministry. If the Ministry falls to Voldemort the ICW will send troops to fight all of us. If the ministry is under control of Dumbledore supporters then the bill will not pass." Draco said

"Why is this bill that much important?" Tracy asked

"If this bill will not pass in ICW the whole wizarding world will get exposed to the muggles and the result will be World War 3." Draco said grimly

No one said anything for a while.

"So, what's the plan?" Anastasia asked

"I will explain the plan but first let me ask you this. Will you guys help me?" Draco asked

"We will." One by one everyone agreed

"Then first you must take these bracelets and wear them. They are charmed to shield your mind from outside influence. They are connected by a protean charm. If you press the surface of the bracelet with your wand you will be able to communicate with each other. I will activate the bracelet after everyone wears them." Draco said as he distributed the bracelets to everyone except Daphne

All the students put on the bracelet and Draco's Parselmagic did the rest of the work. The moment he activated the bracelets they all fell unconscious in their chairs except Daphne and Draco. Daphne stood up from her seat and moved towards him. Draco pulled her into a kiss.

"It will take some time for them to wake up. Let's have some fun until then." Draco said as he led Daphne towards a secret room and closed the door behind them.


	25. Weasely twins and business as usual

The moment the door closed behind them Draco took hold of Daphne and started to kiss her. His hands wandered around her body until he found her ass and squeezed them tightly. Daphne moaned painfully into his mouth at the rough treatment and he used this opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. He broke the kiss and began to kiss her on her pulse point.

"Kneel before me Daphne." Draco commanded

Daphne lowered herself to her knees and looked at him with her clear blue eyes. Draco untied the belt and brought his pants and boxers down to his ankles. His hardened cock stood proudly attracting Daphne's attention. She took hold of his cock in her hand and began to jerk him off. This was the cock that took her virginity and this will be the only cock that she will allow to claim her, she thought.

Daphne kissed the crown of the cock and slowly began to lick along the length of his cock making him sigh in pleasure. She swallowed the cock into her mouth and began to roll her tongue around the hard rod sensually. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked as hard as she could and began to bob her head up and down along his cock as she locked eyes with Draco.

Draco looked at the lusty expression of the Greengrass heiress. It seems she was a natural in blowjobs. Draco removed the hair that clung to Daphne's face and tucked it behind her ear. He took hold of her head and shoved his entire cock down her throat in one single thrust.

Daphne made a choking sound as she couldn't suddenly breathe. Draco pulled his cock out letting her take a deep breathe but quickly thrusted back into her throat. From there he never slowed down as he pistoned in and out of her mouth fast and she was forced to hold onto him for dear life. Daphne slowly lost control of herself and completely surrendered to the wonderful feeling of being dominated by Draco. Her eyes rolled back as she was on the verge of being unconscious.

Draco noticed the fucked stupid look on Daphne's face and that was all that needed for him to release into her mouth. Rope after ropes of his cum filled her mouth. With a satisfied groan Draco pulled out his cock from her mouth and watched as Daphne struggled to swallow the white fluid. Somehow she was able to swallow it slowly and Draco watched her struggles with an amused expression. Draco sat down on a nearby chair and pulled Daphne with him so that she sat on his lap. He pressed a kiss behind her earlobe making her moan.

"I am sorry for being so rough Daphs. I couldn't help myself." Draco said as both of his hands took hold of her breasts and began to massage them. A moan escaped from Daphne's lips and she leaned into his chest.

"I liked the way you took me." Daphne mumbled between moans as she enjoyed his ministrations

"Oh what is this. Does my princess enjoy being dominated. I didn't know that Daphne. But now that I know I will be sure to use you in every way my dear." Draco whispered into her ear and slowly bit on her earlobe making her moan.

With one last squeeze on her breasts Draco let her stand as he dressed up.

"Lets go. They might just wake up shortly. Clean yourself up." Draco said

Daphne began to smoothen her robes and combed her hair. She cleaned her mouth and face with magic removing any stain upon her body.

Together they exited the secret room and watched as the wall closed around the room sealing it away from their view. Draco began to renervate everyone.

"Don't worry. The bracelet is merely tuning in with your magic and from now on no one can slip into your mind. The bracelet will alert you of the meeting time. So until next meeting there will be no contact between ourselves as a group. Well then lets go back." Draco said as he led them back to his dorms and from there the rest of students began to return to their own rooms.

The next day Draco and his friends were walking towards the Transfiguration class. On the way they bumped into the Weasely twins.

"Watch where you are going ickle snakes." George Weasely said to Blaise

"Sorry." Blaise apologized

"A snake that apologies. Hogwarts has truly become a mad house." Fred Weasely bemoaned

"As if the high inquisitor toad was not enough now the there is something wrong with the snakes." George Weasely said

"Perhaps there is something wrong with you guys. We are the normal ones." Tracy said rolling her eyes

"Oh look at that. Little miss snake is defending her boyfriend." Fred Weasely teased

Tracy looked like she was about to throw a punch but Daphne took her hand and stopped Tracy.

"You guys go to the class. I will follow you shortly." Draco said

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked

"I am. I just want to talk to them about something." Draco said

After his friends left Draco turned towards the joker twins.

"So what does captain snake want with us." George Weasely asked

"Captain snake?" Draco asked amused

"That's what everyone call you." George Weasely said

"Really. Anyway it has come to my attention that you two are planning to open a joke shop in Diagon alley." Draco said

The twins looked at each other. Then they turned towards him and asked him in unison " How do you know that?"

"I have some contacts in Diagon Alley. So tell me have you found a suitable place for you to work yet." Draco asked

"Not yet."George Weasely replied cautiously

"What do you think about opening your joke shop in our mall." Draco asked

"You are joking right." Fred Weasely asked incredulously

"Why would I joke about something like this. I know you two are the best pranksters in Hogwarts and I can help you with your shop. Besides we are searching for new business to open in the mall. Most of the shops that opened there has been entirely new." Draco said

"How can we trust you?" George Weasely asked

"I am no asking you to. How about this. Pay a visit to the mall this Yule vacation and talk to my mother. If you are satisfied you can open the shop at your earliest convenience if not all you will lose is just a day." Draco suggested

"Very well. You have a deal." Fred Weasely said and Draco shook their hands.

"Oh one more thing. Do inform your silent partner as well." Draco said as he turned and walked away from them

"There is no silent partner." Fred and George said in unison

"I am shocked you forgot about Potter who gave you his Tri- Wizard winnings." Draco said as he walked away slowly

"How do you know that?" Fred asked shocked

"You are not really very secretive about it. Good day Weaselys and enjoy the Yule holidays." Draco said as a parting shot

With that done Draco entered the Transfiguration class and sat next to Blaise. As McGonagall began to explain the basics of turning an owl into an opera glass using the Strigiforma spell Draco noticed Harry slowly began to act weird in his front row seat. Soon the boy wonder clutched his head in pain and fell on the floor. McGonagall rushed to his side in an instant and she along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger helped him up and took him to the infirmary. The class was soon dismissed and Draco soon left with his friends towards the great hall. It seems Mr. Weasely is going to be in a world of pain for some time.

As usual the news traveled fast throughout Hogwarts. By evening there was a hundred versions of what happened in the Transfiguration class. Soon the Weaselys all disappeared from Hogwarts as well. Two days after the incident classes ended and everyone left via the Hogwarts express to home for the Yule Holidays.

After saying goodbye to his friends Draco apparated directly into Malfoy manor. He was expecting Narcissa there but he only found his silver haired beauty Fleur sitting on a chair behind his desk writing something upon a parchment.

"Fleur where is Narcissa." Draco asked as he walked into the room

"Ah lady Malfoy is in Rome Draco." Fleur said as she stood up from the chair and walked towards him. He was mesmerized by her long legs as she was wearing a black shorts that only covered up-to her thighs and a white v-neck t-shirt that clung to her body tightly. Draco could see her hardened nipples through the shirt.

"Why did she go to Rome of all places." Draco asked incredulously

"She wanted to buy some art for decorating the mall." Fleur said as she moved closer towards him.

"Who told her that. There are many more auctions in Britain than in Italy." Draco asked

Fleur looked down. "I did." she mumbled

"You purposefully sent away Narcissa so you can spent time with me all by yourself don't you." Draco asked as he choked her with his right hand. He pushed her on to the table and with one tug he teared away her shirt exposing her beautiful globes to his eyes.

Fleur's allure began to flare and he became enamored with the beauty under his mercy. Without wasting any time he latched onto her breasts in wanton lust. He dipped his head down and bit her flesh, just below her nipple. Fleur slowly ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes in pleasure and pain, as Draco treated her roughly.

He fondled the right breast with his left hand while he took her left nipple between his lips and sucked on it. He opened his mouth wider and began devouring that supple, firm piece of meat. He grabbed it in his mouth, trying to fit the entire breast inside, while licking and sucking her perfect, pointy nipple. He took his hand off her other breast and began feverishly slobbering all over her entire chest. He furiously licked every inch of both her breasts with the flat of his tongue and grabbed both her nipples separately with his teeth and pulled on them making Fleur cry out in pleasure.

Draco took hold of her ass and carried her to his bed. He let her sit upon the bed as he violated her lips with his own. He forced his tongue into her mouth tracing every spot. Meanwhile he took off his clothes between their hot steamy kissing. Fleur managed to unbutton her shorts but she struggled to take it off as Draco never gave her a chance to concentrate. Seeing her struggle Draco took hold of her shorts and panties and quickly dragged it down her legs in one tug. She laughed with a tinkling sound and his cock became straight hearing that sound.

Draco once again captured her breasts in his mouth and began to eat them out enjoying the sounds Fleur made whenever he bit her too hardly. Fleur took hold of his cock with her soft hands and began to jerk off. He pinned her arms down with his hands upon the bed and looked at her hungrily. Fleur understood that look for what it is. After all she was regularly fucked for nearly a month in this same bed right after this look. So she did what she had to and spread her legs like an obedient slut.

Draco lowered himself so that his tip touched her damp lips. And with a single movement, he forced his cock in between those sweet pink lips, which parted before him as if happily inviting a long lost friend. He buried himself balls deep in the tight and wet cunt of the French veela. He gave her no time to brace herself and began to piston in and out of her with wild abandon. Their fingers intertwined as he immersed himself upon her body. Fleur locked her legs around him locking him in and tried to drag him more inside. He didn't disappoint as he increased the force of each thrust making Fleur cry out into the Manor.

He fucked her into her first ever orgasm, but he didn't stop or slow down. He continued his relentless assault, pounding into her. The slapping of his heavy balls against her buttocks filled the room along with his grunts and her moans. Soon she came again as she opened her mouth in a silent scream and he began to feel a tightening in his balls. He could feel his balls were ready to burst.

His thrusts became more violent and he buried his head into her silver hair near her left ear.

"I'm about to cum my flower." Draco said with a grunt

"In me Draco. Let me feel it inside me. Fill me up to your heart's content." Fleur screamed

He plunged as far as he could into her and released rope after rope of semen into her tight, pink pussy. He shuddered and groaned as he decorated her pink walls with his white sperm. They enjoyed the afterglow of their intense love making. Fleur embraced his body pulling him flush against yer naked body. She layed her head upon his chest and with her right hand she massaged his balls.

His cock once again hardened from her ministrations. Draco caught her face in his grip and kissed ger roughly taking her breath away. He bit on her lips and said, "blow me".

Fleur smiled with half lidded eyes and she dragged down towards his cock. As she went down he felt her rock hard nipples being dragged upon his skin. Soon she dragged her soft breasts over his cock making him tingle in anticipation and pleasure. Fleur saw the change in Draco and she wrapped her breasts around his cock and began to give him a titty fuck. Soon she wrapped her hot mouth around his cock and began to blow him making him moan in pleasure.

Draco laid-back and enjoyed as the French witch used her mouth to pleasure him. He patted himself on the back for the lack of any stupid morals as he could enjoy the pleasures of life without a care in the world. Now this is what he call paradise and soon he will have her again. This day is yet to end after all.


	26. Narcissa returns

Yesterday she was in heaven as Draco has been very thorough in using her however he wished and she obeyed him like an obedient slut. Right now she was getting ready to go to the mall. In the absence of Narcissa she was the one who looked after the mall. Even if she was hired as a charms specialist for the mall she now also worked as a personal secretary of Narcissa which means when Narcissa left for Italy, Fleur was asked to look after the mall.

She entered Draco's room to say goodbye but she found him getting ready as he was putting on some robes over his muggle clothing.

"Are you going somewhere Draco." Fleur asked as she walked towards him

"I will be going to Diagon Alley. The Weasely twins would be meeting me there and we would be coming to the mall as well." Draco said as he tied his robe tightly to his body

"Why are you meeting with them? I thought you disliked the Weasely family." Fleur asked confused

"I do dislike some of them but in business personal dislikes have no meaning. All that matters is the profit that can be made." Draco said as he pressed a light lingering kiss on Fleur's cheek.

They went their separate ways as Fleur apparated straight outside the mall while Draco had to take the night bus to Diagon alley to keep up appearances.

From there he went into Gringotts to take out some gold as he was looking to make a string of purchases. Mostly it was some pepper up potion and blood replenishment potions. The next place of his visit was Tom's bar and there he found the twin prankster.

"Well hello there. We were beginning to think you were fooling around with us." George and Fred Weasly said as they both stood up to greet him

"Sorry I am late. I had some business with Gringotts. Shall we…" Draco led them out towards the mall

"So, there has been something that was bugging us. Why help us to make a joke shop. You could have easily asked the Zonko's to start one in your mall." Fred Weasely asked

"Well for one thing they already have a well established business in Hogesmead. They don't need to open one in our mall because there is no competition to their business. On the other hand your joke shop will be a new one which is going to be in direct competition with a well established shop and you will need a supportive environment to survive the infant years. You will have to attract a lot of customers from the Zonko's and that we can provide in spades as the mall is full of people. All you have to do is to attract the crowd we present to you with your innovative ideas and I know firsthand about your capabilities in that area so you are a safe investment in my eyes." Draco said as they entered the mall. The proximity wards sensed their approach and the animated glass doors automatically opened up

"So what is your stake in all this? Where do you get the profits in hosting this many shop? It must not be for free." George WEasely asked as they entered an elevator and Draco pressed number 7 on the pad and then it flew up steadily

"There is the rent we get from the establishment of a shop in our building. Then there are several security features, services and our supply chains we offer if you are in need of it. For example, in one of our schemes we provide safety for all the products inside the shop so long as they are registered with mall's security team. We also provide warehouse facilities to store your stocks safely. Then there is our supply network that can instantly bring you any material you ned for your business products. Most importantly we also provide assistance in recruiting necessary staff for the shops if needed even in short notice. There are many other services we provide. I will give you guys a detailed list later." Draco said as the elevator stopped moving and they stepped into the seventh floor. Draco led the Twins through a fairly busy floor to a space that was free of any shop.

"This is the place I was hoping you would choose. We have not provided any structures inside as we were not sure what you would prefer. If you want you can browse some of the designs now." Draco offered

"We can check that out later. How do you select the staff for different shops? Are they directly recruited from Hogwarts?" George asked

"We don't recruit anyone for any shops. There is a common platform for people to register for employment in the mall. We mostly pass the list to the shops and they are the ones that recruit them. If you are inquiring about the staff the mall employs then we recruit them mostly from Hogwarts as well as Bauxbatons. Sometimes we also recruit from passed out students of Hogwarts mostly muggleborns as they are not readily employed in Britain." Draco explained

"So what if we want to recruit our own staff?" Fred Weasely asked

"You are free to do so. But if you decide to expand your business into the other branches of the mall outside Britain like Ireland, France, Germany or Rome then you will not be able to assign staff there as those magical nations have their own laws regarding labor and we are obligated to follow them." Draco pointed out

"You have branches outside Britain?" Fred asked in surprise

"Ireland and Rome are the most recent places we have opened started. If you are interested and have the capital we can easily spread your business to other magical nations in the world." Draco offered

"That is if we start our shop in the mall here right." George asked

"Yes and now since my mother has yet to arrive from Rome I will direct you to my mothers assistant. She is in charge and can negotiate on behalf of my mother. So please come." Draco led them to the top floor and entered the main office. Fleur was sitting behind the desk where usually Narcissa sat. She stood up as Draco and the Weasely twins approached her

"Fleur these are the twin pranksters of Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasely. I will be leaving them in your capable hands." Draco said

Fleur smiled warmly at the twins releasing a little bit of her allure. Already Draco could see they were under her spell. Draco sent a brief smirk her way and left the office leaving the Weasley twins in the French Veela's hands.

Draco used this time to roam around the mall visiting various shops and even buying several items that took his fancy. The most successive and profitable business that operated from the mall were the Jewelry business. Necklaces, rings, earrings, bracelets, chains of gold, silver, and platinum along with Diamonds were sold at high prices and there was a huge demand now in the wizarding world. Fortunately such shops were working under the ownership of Malfoy family with trusted suppliers from the Muggle world. This business was successful only because of the help of muggleborn wizards and witches.

Now that last statement would seem strange and funny for many Pureblood wizards and witches but that was the truth. Anyone in the wizarding world would agree the muggleborn wizards and witches have a tough life in the wizarding world as they are not easily employed due to the discrimination against them. But that is the state most of the muggleborns find themselves in only if they decide to make the wizarding world their home. But those who abandon the wizarding world and live in the muggle world had a whole different life. While it's true they don't have muggle education from the age of eleven they are educated in the arcane arts that can set them up for a life of luxury if they only know how to use their powers. If the muggleborn in question is courageous, resourceful and a little bit ambitious they can live like kings in the muggle world. All it takes is a few compulsion and memory charms to change the entire fortune of a daring wizard or witch in the muggle world and right now such ingenious wizards control most of the mines in the world. Not just mines but several famous business enterprises were run by muggleborn wizards and witches who in turn were supplying the Malfoy business in the wizarding world. In return for this monopoly Draco promised to shield them from the ministry. Draco's thoughts were halted as he saw the Weasely twins approach him with large smiles on their faces.

"We have decided to take your offer. Fleur says your mother will arrive tomorrow so all the agreements will be signed tomorrow itself. Thank you for your help Draco." Fred and George shook hands with Draco sealing the deal. After the twins left the mall Draco entered the main office once more.

"Your ability to influence others into our way of thinking is marvelous as always my beautiful flower." Draco pressed a kiss on her lips as he complimented her

"I really hope this was not the reason that you decided to have me around." Fleur said in between the kiss as he began to lightly nip at her neck

"Not at all my dear Fleur…. I chose you for your beauty and that too for my own enjoyment." Draco trapped her against the wall with his body as his hands explored the rest of her body

"Narcissa will only come tomorrow. We still have some time together but not here." Fleur cautioned him as she squirmed in his grip

"Then this evening meet me on the top floor by the pool." Draco breathed in her ear

"You and your pool fetish…." Fleur lightly swatted him

"As I said before, the moment I saw you in Hogwarts in that swimsuit I would have you all to myself." Draco whispered hungrily as he gazed at her body lustily

"I promise you I will be yours forever but for now I have much work to do."Fleur pushed pushed him lightly and Draco loosened his grip on her and allowed her to return to her work. Draco decided he could use this time to perfect some of the spells that would be useful in the near future and perhaps once again go through his plans and schemes

**XXXXXXX**

Later that evening Fleur found Draco swimming in the pool at the top floor of the mall which was a private apartment of the Malfoy family. Making sure she was seen by Draco she loosened her robes and allowed it to pool around her ankles on the floor thereby exposing her body before his eyes in all its glory. Since her fear of water had disappeared after Draco took her in the pool of the Malfoy manor she did not hesitate to jump into the pool with Draco. She swam closer to Draco who was watching her every move like a shark. Fleur pressed herself close to Draco and pulled him into a heated kiss. She felt his warm hands wander around her body making her moan into the kiss. Suddenly she was pressed against the side of the pol and Draco guided his cock near her entrance and she eagerly parted her legs. Draco took hold of her left leg to the side and pushed his cock into her wet core in one thrust making her scream in pleasure. Slowly he began to pump into her and the room was now filled with their cries as they enjoyed themselves. In the end they decided to stay in the mall to keep each other company.

The next day Narcissa returned Britain via portkey only to find the Malfoy manor empty. She eventually found Draco and Fleur in the mall in Diagon alley.

"Mother I see you have returned from your trip. So, what did you find in Rome?" Draco asked curiously as they sat comfortably in their private quarters

"I avoided buying any portraits of Wizards and Witches as they could be used for spying. But I did manage to buy a variety of portraits of Hippogriffs, Unicorns, and different breeds of dragons, Mermen, Nundu and even some Pegasi." Narcissa enthusiastically said as she began to take out said portraits from an expanded trunk.

"They are good." Fleur observed as she inspected the portrait of a flying herd of Pegasi

"Of course they are good. These are my selection after all. Now let's go and put these on display." Narcissa said as she levitated some of the portraits behind her and left the room

"I know some attractive spots that we can catch the attention of the customers." Fleur followed Narcissa's lead and began to leviate the rest of the portraits and the two ladies left together arguing about the best spots to set the portraits

Draco looked on incredulously as his two ladies went about discussing portraits and what not leaving him in their quarters alone. He grumbled good-naturedly and followed them out. The next few hours they were busy putting up these portraits around the mall and sure enough it attracted a lot of attention as people rarely get to see many magical creatures like Nundu, Pegasi and many such rare magical creatures. The security team led by Fleur began to put the necessary charms and wards around the Portraits to safeguard it from harm and theft.

Finally after hours of dragging Draco around the entire mall the two ladies settled down after their portraits ran out of stock. The three of them settled down on the couch in Narcissa's office.

"Now that the decorations are over lets come to the matter at hand. How were the Wizangmote sessions mother?" Draco asked

"After that disastrous trial Fudge lost some face and much confidence from his supporters. There are already cracks in his support base but Dumbeldore is not using this to his advantage and instead is happy to remain in his school like a Tortoise keeping its body protected inside its shell." Narcissa took a sip of the butter beer and continued

"Nott on the other hand is actively recruiting the old guard. Many of the Dark Lord's followers and sympathizers are around roaming free so he is not having much of a trouble. Lucius in his years as a member of Wizangmote had helped and greased several hands to form a strong Pureblood block in the governing body of Britain as well as the Ministry. Now Nott is quite successfully using these connections to recruit Ministry employees directly for the Dark Lord. There are too many who are corrupt and they will all flock to the Dark Lord. The ministry is a lost cause and perhaps Dumbledore sees this as well. Maybe that's why he is avoiding it like plague." Narcissa theorized

"Dumbledore has several reasons. One is as Narcissa mentioned, he sees the ministry as a lost cause to some extent. The other reason is his unwillingness to use force. He will never use his political power aggressively like Nott or Fudge. At the moment he is concentrating on the drama he is running with the dark lord and Potter. All other things are irrelevant in his eyes." Draco presented his view

"So what you are saying is that Dumbledore is planning to destroy the Dark Lord without having any blood on his hands."Fleur asked incredulously

"Yes mu dear flower. He is an old man, a tired man who has lived a long life and watched generations pass by. To some extent I can understand his desire for not taking to violence in face of cruelty. But emotions have no place in this game. Two years is all that needed to fill the vacuum of power that is going to be created. Two lords will fall by my hand and I will step in to fill that void and do what they could not do." Draco proclaimed

"Do what my love?" Fleur asked

"Rule over this land unopposed." Draco smirked


	27. A man from the new world

Fleur sat at the dining hall of Malfoy Manor all alone. The House elf, Twinky served her breakfast which was delicious as always.

"Where are Draco and Narcissa?" Fleur asked the little creature

"Master and mistress is sleeping miss flower. Oh look master has awakened." with that said the house-elf popped away

Fleur turned her head and sure enough, she saw Draco and Narcissa approach the table. Narcissa sat down opposite to her while Draco sat at the head of the table. She looked at Narcissa and she could already see the older woman had an enjoyable night. Well, she couldn't complain as she had a fair share of Draco in the last few days.

"Good morning Fleur." Draco greeted her as he began to butter the bread

"Good morning to you as well Draco. So, do you have any plans today." Fleur asked

"Nothing yet. Is there anything interesting to do or should I just look for some trouble." Draco joked

"There is something that might attract your attention. Do you remember that American company that manufactures Crystal Vision Screens?" Fleur asked with a tilt of her head

"You are talking about the company, Fusion." Draco looked curious

"The very same. They have expressed their interest in entering the British market. The only problem is that the British ministry is very much against anything that is new. Then there is also the fact that British wizards and witches are not that interested in entertainment." Fleur pointed out

"This is too good an opportunity to pass up now." Draco said with interest

"A representative of the company will arrive today. If you want we can jointly meet this person." Fleur offered

"What are we waiting for then? Let's finish breakfast and be presentable." Draco said excitedly. The three of them rushed through their activities to get ready fast.

**XXXXXX**

Peter Ravenbeak didn't know what to expect from the Malfoy family. As a man from the Americas who have lived under relatively progressive Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA), he was generally against dealing with the likes of House Malfoy. Still the latest developments in British Wizarding world we're if interest to them as there has been a rapid shift in the politics. Policies that we're hampering American interests we're slowly being changed and the British economy was in the process of slowly opening up to outside investment. This was the reason why he was here so as to assess whether their potential partners are worth investing.

The meeting place itself has been a point of interest for a businessman like him as he has heard about the mall that the Malfoy family have started. It was not a new thing for him as there were such malls in his home country as well but not this much success. The Malfoys do indeed have a lot of influence in the European wizarding nations and that made them very successful in expanding their business in conservative nations like Italy, Germany, Hungary etc. The fact that the Malfoys even showed an interest in the Cristal Vision Screens was a surprise for him as he found the old pureblood families are rather ignorant in using magic beyond their meagre understanding. As far as he was concerned his job was to increase the sales for his company and that is what he was about to do.

He found the mall in Diagon alley which was easily recognizable. The surroundings of the mall we're so different and filled with shabby buildings that would be very much popular in the early 17th century. The mall, on the other hand, looked as modern as possible and perhaps more modern than any muggle styled buildings. This clearly shows the capability of magic to enhance anything far beyond anyone's expectations.

As he entered the Mall the glass doors automatically closed behind him. A silver-haired beauty moved towards him in a sedate pace with a beautiful smile. Everything about this women screamed beauty to him and he became mesmerised by her ungodly beauty.

"Welcome, Mr Ravenbeak. My employers were expecting you. I am Fleur Delacour ." Fleur smiled as she shook hands with the man

"Call me Peter miss Fleur. I think I have seen you somewhere." Peter looked more closely

"I was a Tri-Wizard champion for Beauxbatons." Fleur reminded him

"Ah yes. Now I remember. You work for the Malfoys?" Peter asked in interest

"Yes as a personal assistant for Narcissa Malfoy. Please follow me. They are waiting for us." Fleur turned around and guided him towards the elevator

As the elevator moved up he observed the view of the mall through the glass doors.

"Are there usually this much customers or is it because of the Yule celebration." Peter asked as he observed the large crowd

"Yule celebrations certainly attracts a lot of customers. In regular days the Mall is much less crowded." Fleur replied

They exited the elevator as it reached the top floor. Peter followed Fleur into another room and found the last members of house Malfoy. They exchanged greetings and became comfortable in their seats.

"I have to say this is a surprise. The last time when we contacted the different business establishments in America we faced blind rejection. So, what changed?" Narcissus asked

"Your success in your business ventures may have influenced certain people in high positions. You have to understand that Britain and many European wizarding communities remain isolated in their little bubble of comfort refusing to explore new dimensions of magic. If a culture prefers stagnation over advancement, what can we do?" Peter shrugged his shoulders

"You are correct. Our ministry is not focused on problems that have to be addressed and they don't like to introduce any changes whatsoever into their area of influence." Draco admitted

"But somehow you have managed to break the barriers placed by your government from within. As far as we are concerned you have proved your ability to influence the ministry on a large scale and that means working with you will enable our products to enter the British market." Peter said

"Even if we can manage to let you enter the market there is another problem. Your product is a visual media and right now Britain has no news channels. Only news outlets that function are newspapers and the wireless network. For your product to be popular you need programs to be aired which is nonexistent in Britain." Draco pointed out

"We can always negotiate with American news channels and commercial channels to extend their networks here." Peter suggested

"That is impossible. The ministry will never stand for foreign channels to enter and influence British wizards and witches. It will have to be British channels." Narcissa disagreed

"How will that be possible? At the moment British wizards do not possess the basic magical constructs and knowledge behind the finer details of this new sector." Peter pointed out with exasperation

"That's where mutual cooperation will become beneficial for us. You need our help to enter the British market and we need your help to secure the necessary magical knowledge and magical equipment if any." Draco proposed

"We can't speak for magical advancements made by other companies." Peter said uncomfortably

"I am sure being in a corporate society there are several ways to collect such information. In return for this, we will ensure you will be the only company that sells the CVS in the British Wizarding World. Our offer is fair is it not. We ensure your monopoly while we monopolise visual media in Britain. What do you say?" Draco asked as he leaned forward

Peter looked deep in thought as he went through the pros and cons. He didn't think his superiors would be that much troubled with the agreement. He was virtually presenting them a monopoly on the British market and corporate espionage we're common in his home country. In the end, he shook hands with the Malfoys sealing the deal. With that over, they began to discuss the finer details.

**XXXXX**

Draco, Fleur and Narcissa were relaxing in the Manor after a lengthy day of work. Twinky popped in and served them three bottles of chilled butterbeer. With a bow, the little creature popped away leaving them to enjoy the peaceful moment.

"It seems we will be needing a fresh batch of recruits who are competent in charms and runes." Draco said breaking the silence

"The HR department is going to have its hands full. Thankfully we can now recruit from other magical nations as well." Fleur mused as she thought about possible recruitment from her own school in France.

"Before any of that, we must first secure the support of the Ministry. Can we do that Narcissa." Draco turned to his mother

"The foreign ministry is in our hands. I can take care of that easily but the tricky part would be Fudge. The only good thing is he does not have that pet toad around him. But still, he keeps close contact with Nott and my fear is alerting Nott of our intentions." Narcissa reminded them

"There is one way we can make sure Nott never knows what we are doing. We simply bribe Fudge with a promise of high payment. Let the fool be strung along to make a binding agreement. Before the year is out Fudge will be kicked out of the office and we will have all that we need without spending a single coin." Draco smirked as he envisioned the coming days

"We will be taking a risk with this action. A single misstep and we will be exposed to our enemies and Draco keep in mind we are playing against the Dark Lord." Narcissa warned

"That's why I have you Narcissa. I have confidence in your skills to play this out smoothly." Draco smiled

"Do we really have to take this risk, Draco?" Fleur asked

"Not necessarily, but I think our influence will spread fast if we can secure this deal." Draco assured them

**XXXXX**

The rest of the Yule holidays passed by in a blur as they were setting the stage for entering a new business. With the Yule holidays over Draco found himself in the Hogwarts Express with his friends Blaise, Tracy and Daphne.

"It seems the Ministry is putting all blame on Sirius Black. The mass break out in Azkaban, the disturbance in the department of mysteries. How can just one man do all of this?" Tracy asked in wonder

"It's the ministry that is saying all of this, Tracy. Obviously, they are covering up anything and everything related to the Dark Lord and Sirius Black is a convenient scapegoat. It is more believable than admitting the Dark Lord is responsible for most of what is happening." Draco pointed out

"Father says there have been increased sightings of the dark mark. Fudge is actively suppressing all information regarding this." Daphne pitched in

"I wonder what Dumbledore is doing in all this. I mean we have not heard a single response from him other than his speech last year and at the beginning of this academic year. For someone who fought in two wars he seems to lack an edge this time around, don't you think so?" Blaise thought out loud

"Perhaps Dumbledore is preparing secretly to face the Dark Lord with an army of his own." Tracy said

"Enough with all this politics. Let's discuss something else. " Draco said

"Like what?" Tracy asked

"Blaise tell us about your African travels." Draco looked at his friend and he didn't disappoint

**XXXXX**

The Hogwarts Express arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Draco and Daphne along with the other perfects led the students back into the castle. As always the Castle was majestic to look at and the great hall was slowly being filled up with students. The only problem was the pink toad that sat with a sickly sweet smile at the high table.

After having dinner Draco and Daphne were about to go for their patrol duty and that's when their attention went to the new educational decrees that have been passed by the pink toad.

"Looks like the wall has been filled by her stupidity." Draco murmured to Daphne as they looked at the wall that has been filled with her educational decrees. A few of them could be seen at the opposite wall as well.

"She is not stopping to pull any punches and is going all out against Dumbledore. The right to dismiss any teaching faculty in Hogwarts, auditing the finances of Hogwarts and many more." Daphne looked amused

"She is doing all the work for Dumbledore and is making everyone here hate the ministry two-fold. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if we suddenly find our resident toad in St. Mungo's hospital." Draco laughed lightly

"Let's be done with the rounds and return to our bed." Daphne said as she walked forward

"Eager to go to bed are we?" Draco teased as he squeezed her buttocks making her squeal

The two of them disappeared into the night with their footsteps breaking the silence of night.


	28. A trap for a Badger

Lord Voldemort was lounging on his ridiculously large throne all the while thinking about the past few days. After his resurrection, he had been cooped up in the Nott manor slowly building up his old strength and influence. Without his guiding hands, the pureblood's have fallen into disarray and it fell to him to whip them up for the noble cause his ancestor, the great Salazar Slytherin started centuries ago.

The loss of Lucius Malfoy was dearly felt and his replacement Nott has been found lacking in many areas. Lucius possessed a silver tongue that could pull people to his side and had the capital to woo those who are standing on the border. Sadly Nott possessed neither of those and the man had zero people skills but thankfully the name 'Lord Voldemort' was more than enough to entice people to join. There were many young wizards and witches that were ready to serve his cause despite his extended disappearance from the wizarding world.

Even some of the magical creatures were eager to align with him in the coming war. The giants were the first he contacted and they eagerly joined his just for the promise of unregulated violence. The Dementors were natural allies and they joined him after he broke out all his loyal death eaters from Azkaban. But the werewolves were proving to be difficult as Fenrir Greyback was under the payroll of Lucius Malfoy but with his death, that funding stopped. Now the werewolves were demanding a lot of gold to be in the war. He would have struck Greyback with a cruciatus curse for demanding things from the greatest Dark Lord in existence but until he gained necessary traction in the war he was not going to weaken himself with pointless fighting.

Now the problem before him was how to finance the war effort. The different donations that have arrived until now would only be enough to cover some of the expenses. That means he must find alternative means to sponsor Fenrir Greyback and his pack. It seems he we in real need of a Malfoy and he knew just how to persuade them. With Lucius dead, Narcissa Malfoy should have the total control of Malfoy fortune until Draco Malfoy came of age.

His musings were cut off as the door to his chamber opened and Bellatrix steed into the room.

"Ah, Bellatrix. I hope you have sufficiently recovered." Voldemort inquired

"Master, I am ready to do your bidding." Bellatrix knelt on the floor with her head bowed down

"Good. It seems Nott has been unsuccessful in recruiting your sister and her son to our cause. They seem to prefer staying neutral but that is an option that they will not have. Remind your sister of her husband's loyalty and ensure the support of Malfoy's at all cost. This is your mission. You may take Avery with you and remember, always stay in disguise." Voldemort ordered

"My lord." Bellatrix bowed and left the room in a hurry

**HOGWARTS**

"Welcome to the second meeting of our little defence club. Since we are all Slytherins here there is no need for me to go over the basic spells once again. I think the only need would be to increase the speed of spell casting and after we improve in that area we can go for spell chains." Draco proposed. Everyone nodded their consent.

"Alright, split into pairs. One of you will defend with a shield while the other uses the disarming charm. Start now." Draco said and he watched as everyone split into pairs and began to practice

"Is this really necessary. We already know this spell." Anastasia Spooner complained

"This is all for today. We will deal with higher grade spells in the coming days. Switch partners if you like." Draco ordered and he walked among the group providing help to whoever it needs

After one hour passed Draco wound up the session and dismissed everyone from the chamber.

"Aren't you coming, Draco?" Tracy asked

"You guys go on. I have some unfinished business to do here." Draco said and watched as all his friends leave the chamber

After that, he took out the Marauder's map and began to track the DA members. He has been tracking their movements for quite some time but he has yet to report them to Umbridge. But today things were going to change and he had finally decided to make a move on them and he had an ulterior motive to be fulfilled as well.

With the decision made he began to collect all inquisitorial squad and assembled them before Umbridge's office. He knocked on her door and waited patiently. After some time the door opened and he was greeted by the toad faced women in a horrible pink dress. Swallowing his distaste he went about the issue.

"Madame you asked me to track Potter and his gang and immediately notify you of any misdeeds." Draco said

"Have you found any Mr Malfoy?" Umbridge asked eagerly

"Yes, ma'am. I believe forming an illegal student army is cause enough to warrant serious punishment." Draco said as he produced the paper that had the names of DA members. It was something that he managed to bargain from Marietta Edgecombe.

Umbridge immediately took the paper from his hand and began to read the names and with each name her smile grew bigger and bigger.

"You have done well Mr Malfoy. All that is left is to catch Potter in the act." Umbridge smiled a sick smile

"That can be arranged, ma'am. I have found out where they are meeting and I can take you right there and catch them tonight itself." Draco proposed

"Excellent Mr Malfoy. Where are they/hiding?" Umbridge asked

"On the Seventh floor. There is a special room that manifest according to our imaginations. They are there right now." Draco said

"Then let's not waste any more time." Umbridge said and she led herself to the seventh floor closely followed by the rest of the squad

**XXXXX**

"Well, that's it for today. We can continue where we left off in the next meeting." Harry said as he decided to stop the practice session for the day. He concentrated and the door appeared before him and together they exited the Room of Requirement. But they were stopped by Dobby who appeared with a pop.

"Harry Potter sir must run. The toad woman know yous are here." Dobby screeched

"Umbridge is here?" Harry asked the elf

"Yes. You must leave." Dobby said as he disappeared with a pop

"Everyone split up." Harry immediately said and everyone began to take different routes to their respective common rooms

**XXXXX**

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott ran through a corridor and took the stairs to the sixth floor. They were about to take another set of stairs but a stunner flew past them missing Susan by just an inch. Hannah dragged Susan out of the way of another stunner and they both rushed to hide. They took cover behind a suit of armour but they were startled when the armour came to life and took hold of Hannah by her hair. Susan panicked and struggled with herself on what to do. Suddenly a red stunner struck Hannah on the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

Susan was about to renervate her but her wand flew from her hand as she became disarmed. Ropes came out of nowhere and minded her tightly.

"Well... well... well... If it isn't Miss Bones. I have to say I am disappointed in you Susan. I expected some difficulty in subduing you but you have just been a major let down. What would your aunt say? Didn't Potter teach you anything in his little sessions? Draco smirked as he came into the view of the bound Hufflepuff

"Malfoy. Please don't report us to Umbridge. She will use this to take revenge on my aunt." Susan begged

"I can't do that. It's nothing personal, Susan. She has the authority and if I don't report you to her it will be breaking her trust. You should not have gone to the meetings. You know Potter is trouble, right?" Draco asked as he released Hannah from the grip of the suit of armour.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way. Draco looked at the pleading look the redhead Hufflepuff was sporting and he flicked his wand at the last minute which made Hannah and Susan invisible.

One of the squad members came his way but Draco convinced them there was no one here and sent them to the lower floors in search of escaped students. After Draco was sure there was no one else he cancelled the disillusion charm that revealed Hannah and Susan before his eyes.

"Thank you, Draco. Thank you so much." Susan thanked him profusely as she stood up

"Well, you may go now. I have to deliver Hannah to Umbridge soon." Draco said

"What? No. Please don't." Susan once again begged but this time for her friend

"Susan. I allowed you to go free because of our friendship. I can't just turn a blind eye to two people. Your names are on the list and it will take a considerable effort on my part to convince you are not a part of this group. I can't just add Hannah into the mix as well." Draco said with a serious face while on the inside he was enjoying this

"Please Draco. She is my friend. I will do anything." Susan begged again and she was on the verge of crying

Draco covered her mouth with his palm.

"Shhh... Keep your voice down lest somebody hear you." Draco said as he pushed Susan against the wall

"I am sorry." Susan whispered

"So, you will do anything for me. Is that right?" Draco asked

Susan nodded her head a few times hesitantly.

"All you have to do to save your friend is to wear this bracelet." Draco said as he took out the enchanted bracelet and presented it to Susan

"What is it?" Susan asked confused

"Do you want to save your friend or not? If you do put on the bracelet now!" Draco took a hard tone and Susan rushed to obey without thinking and that action sealed her fate. The moment she put on the bracelet she fell unconscious into Draco's waiting arms.

"I am going to have so much fun with you, Susan. So much fun!" Draco smirked as one more beauty fell into his trap

Draco waited until Susan regained her consciousness. After that, he renervated Hannah and allowed them safe passage to Hufflepuff common room after extracting their word that they will not involve themselves with Potter and his cronies ever again.

With that part of his plan a complete success he went back to Madam Umbridge and helped her to escort the captured students to her office. After that Draco and his team were dismissed as she floo called Minister Fudge. Draco didn't linger around to find what was about to happen and he returned to Slytherin dorms in a sedate pace.

He opened the door to his room and carefully walked into the darkroom so as not to disturb a sleeping Blaise. Once he neared his bed he felt another presence and he immediately caught a person that was under a disillusion charm. The charm broke and he looked at the intruders face with his lit wand. Draco looked into the blue eyes of Daphne who looked scared but at the same time excited.

"You snuck into my dorm all on your own. You are becoming very naughty Daphne." Draco teased as his hands trailed on her back and then settled on her ass giving it a firm squeeze.

"I am sorry Draco. I couldn't help myself." Daphne murmured

"Since you are here let's not waste any more time." Draco said and he absently weaved a ward around his bed and pushed Daphne into his bed.

They fell into the bed with Draco on top of her. He immediately claimed her lips in a kiss that took her breath away while his hands were exploring the rest of her body. It was then he realized all she had on her body was a cloak. After that realization, he immediately took off his clothes and her cloak as well and engaged in a night of passion that lasted for a long time.


	29. An unexpected attack

Narcissa had never been this much busy in her entire life. Not even when she was planning Bellatrix's wedding or her own for the matter was she this much busy. The fault lay with her son and the new trade deal that was signed with the American company. The deal with the company was to create a new company under the combined ownership of House Malfoy and the investors of Fusion. The fact of the matter is that an outside company will not be allowed to hold a monopoly on any trade in the British Wizarding World. So there was a need for a local sponsor and with House Malfoy's aid, the company namely the 'Fusion' will be the sole producer of Crystal Vision Screens in Britain.

That doesn't mean everything was going smooth. At the moment the company was planning to start a production facility in Britain as that would let them evade excess tax that otherwise they incur if they are merely exporting the finished product to Britain. This means that the new company needed a modestly skilled workforce which Britain alone lacked. That led her to seek out new recruits from Bauxbatons and Hogwarts with more skill in charms. In fact, she had already sent Fleur to France to oversee the recruitment drive. It was surely going to be a heavy investment but the sheer political power that can be wielded by controlling a media outlet is not something to scoff at especially after the Malfoy's lost controlling shares of the Prophet. At that time after Lucius's death, it was a necessary move to secure allies against all the enemies that Lucius has made in his time. But that doesn't mean she liked it and this was a way to reclaim that power and outmanoeuvre the many of their political opponents and allies.

Her musings were cut short when her wards alerted that someone had taken the lift to the top floor which was where her office was.

'Now that is strange. I was sure I had no appointments today and I had instructed the staff not to allow anyone to access me at this time.' She thought and she prepared to greet whoever that comes her way

The door opened and the first person she saw was Avery followed by a woman she didn't recognise.

"Mr Avery, I don't remember we had an appointment today." Narcissa subtlety palmed her wand knowing that she was in the wrong crowd so to speak

"Oh, don't worry Cissy. We won't take much of your time." The witch close to Avery said with a cackle

Narcissa could recognise that cackle and mad expression anywhere. This was most certainly her sister but how? The answer came quickly into her mind, Polyjuice!

**XXXXX **

Draco was attending the class of Umbridge with the rest of his year mates of Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. It was not much of a class as it was a reading session of a very boring book by a very dumb author. The last week has been pretty much a hectic one. Dumbledore has fled the castle taking the bullet for Harry and that was all Umbridge wanted. With a vacant Headmaster's post she was catapulted to the position. This along with the fact that the pink toad was the defence professor put a sour taste in any self-respecting student. Anyway, with Dumbledore gone the pink demon had a free hand in torturing muggleborns and Half-bloods alike. The OWLs exams were scheduled to be conducted next week so much of the fifth years had mellowed down to prepare for the exams. Even the resident delinquent Potter and his cronies have been laying low since his prime backer is on the run.

A knock on the closed door of the class broke the serene silence and Umbridge glided to the door. She carefully opened the door and was engaged in a whispered conversation with someone. After some time the door fully opened to show Professor Snape at the other side of the door.

"Mr Malfoy you may pack your bag and leave with professor Snape. Something has come up and it needs your immediate presence." Umbridge said in her usual sickly sweet voice but there was a frown on her face

A murmur spread throughout the class but Draco paid it no mind and immediately exited the class with Snape.

"Has anything happened?" Draco asked his godfather as they walked through the hallways

"There has been an attack on your Mall in Diagon Alley and Narcissa was injured. We are going to St Mungo's via floo." Snape said as they went straight to his own personal quarters

"What! But how did this happen? Who attacked her?"

"I don't know. I immediately rushed to inform you once I was informed by St Mungo's." Snape said as he marched straight into his room followed by Draco. Snape waved his wand igniting the fireplace and handed over the floo powder to Draco.

In a flash of flame, Draco exited the fireplace of St Mungo's main lobby. He was closely followed by Snape and together they found a staff and was led straight to a room. Draco immediately rushed to Narcissa's side with obvious concern paying no mind to other occupants of the room.

Draco's eyes raked over her right hand which was covered with bandages.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Draco asked as he shook with anger

"Mr Malfoy I don't think this is the place for a boy like you to…" one of the Aurors started to say

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco shouted and the room shook as a strong pulse of magical aura pressed into the room

"I am speaking to my mother and I will hear her out. If you have some problem with how things are going you can get the fuck out of this room." With that said to a stunned group of Aurors Draco turned his attention to his mother

"What happened? Who is responsible for this?" Draco asked once again looking at his mother

"It was Avery and my sister Bellatrix who was under Polyjuice potion. They attacked me in the office because I refused to join their merry band of psychopaths." Narcissa managed to wheeze out

"We have confirmed Avery was there as he was fried alive by a ward that was around the Mall. I suspect when he tried to escape he thought to create some panic in the crowd. He definitely cast a Reducto at the big chandelier of the mall and was promptly killed by the lightning attack that came from the object." Kingsley said from the side with a poker face but his eyes were dancing in mirth at the fate that had befallen the Death Eater

"What about Bellatrix Lestrange?" Draco asked with gritted teeth

"We don't know whether it was Bellatrix Lestrange that attacked Lady Malfoy. We only have Lady Malfoy's word and we can't confirm her identity. As for the female assailant's whereabouts, so far we have no idea." Kingsley was the one to answer that as well

Draco was silent for some time as his mind went through different scenarios and finally, he reached a decision.

"I am taking my mother home. I can hire a personal healer to treat her injuries." Draco said as he summoned Twinky the house-elf

"Now wait just a minute. You can't do that. There is still the case of Mr Avery's death inside the mall." Aurora Dawlish spoke up

"Investigating this your job and if you are thinking to pin the blame on my mother for defending herself then Auror Dawlish I suggest you take it up with your superiors. We can have along drawn-out conversation in courts where my lawyers will be dismantling your entire little paper dragon of a case to shreds. In the meantime I will be relocating my mother to a secure place where she will not be available for other assassins to kill her." Draco said and watched Twinky disappear with Narcissa. Then he turned on the Aurors once more

"Do pass on my heartfelt condolences to Avery's family but tell them to brace themselves. They attacked my mother and now they are going to know what I am capable of." Draco said as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room leaving a very startled crowd.

By the time the Aurors or Snape could recover from the shock Draco had already left the hospital via floo and Narcissa was nowhere to be seen. This left Snape to deal with the mess with Aurors and the hospital staff that were screaming bloody murder for kidnapping their patient from the hospital

Draco exited the floo network at Diagon Alley and promptly transfigured his robs into casual ones. With that done he walked straight to Gringotts bank to prepare for the downfall of House Avery.

**XXXXX**

Severus Snape was not having a good day but that was his life as he had to deal with dunderheads each and every day. But today was turning out to be at the top ten list of his bad days. He didn't fancy himself to be held responsible for emotional outbursts of a hormonal teenager and he certainly didn't appreciate the Aurors insinuating that Narcissa will be held accountable for the foolish actions of Avery.

After placating the Aurors and the hospital staff he immediately floo-called Malfoy manor from Hogwarts. Narcissa was the one that answered the call and she let him through the wards into the manor.

The first thing he noticed was that Draco was by Narcissa's side with several parchments in his hand.

"That was foolish of you Draco. I thought that you had some more tact instead you publically threatened house Avery in front of Aurors no less. When did you start behaving like a Griffindor?" Severus questioned in a clipped tone

"Oh, I am not going to attack house Avery personally and in a physical way. I mean to destroy them and turn them into paupers." Draco said as he waved several parchments in his hand

"What do you mean?" Severus asked

"My father had extensive business dealings with several pureblood families and chief among them were the 'Imperuised Death Eaters'. Dear Mr Avery was one of such client and father helped him out with several loans with low-interest rates than what Gringotts offered. In return, father had major shares in the business enterprises that house Avery was engaged in along with a binding magical contract that specified the shares owned by Avery family can be only sold to House Malfoy." Draco said with a smirk

"I see, you are planning to call in all your debts owed by house Avery and leave them to dry." Severus mused thinking that it was a good plan

"Yes and that will force them to sell their own shares to someone else to ensure the gold flow. But the contract forbids them from selling to outsiders which means they will have to sell them to house Malfoy and sadly for them I will not be in the mood for buying. I might be persuaded however if they sign a binding magical contract that states that Avery family will not pursue any legal action by themselves or by any proxy. With the unstable political climate in the Ministry I don't want to take any chances." Draco explained as he arranged the stacks of parchments in order and presented them to Narcissa. Without any protest she pressed her signet ring at the bottom of each parchment. The coat of arms of house Malfoy magically appeared wherever she pressed her ring sealing the contracts.

"Twinky deliver these parchments to a goblin by the name of Wickedtooth. Tell him to enact the plan today itself." Draco ordered and the elf popped away carrying the parchments

"Severus, the Dark Lord was making his move, wasn't he? He is not happy that house Malfoy is staying on the side-lines of this war isn't he?" Narcissa asked catching the attention of Draco and Severus

"What makes you think that?" Severus asked after he schools his face devoid of any emotions

"Bellatrix was screaming that at the top of her lungs when we exchanged spells. It was by luck that I had the presence of mind to activate the wards early into the fight." Narcissa said with a shudder

"If the Dark Lord really wants me to take a side then he will have to wait till the OWLs are over. I will be able to take the lordship of House Malfoy in the absence of my father after I have passed the OWLs. Any decisions will only come after that." Draco said as he stared hard at his godfather who inclined his head realising that Draco's words were for Voldemort

"Perhaps you should speak with Dumbledore and seek his protection." Severus said uncomfortable and was the recipient of two incredulous looks

"We rather take our chances on our own Severus. I don't fancy being protected like the Longbottoms and Potters." Narcissa scoffed at the mere mention of Dumbledore and protection in the same sentence

"I have seen how our esteemed former headmaster protected Harry Potter, uncle Severus. I will take a pass on your advice and as my mother said we will take our chances without Dumbledore's aid." Draco said with a snort and then turned his attention to his mother

"I have contacted Emilia Winters and she will be your personal healer. She should be coming over before sunset and take over as your personal healer. Fleur should be arriving tomorrow and that will ensure you will not be alone. I must return to Hogwarts as the OWLs are next week." Draco said as he squeezed Narcissa's good hand comfortingly

"You should not stay on my behalf and do well in your OWLs. If there is something else I will have Twinky by my side and as you said Fleur will be back tomorrow." Narcissus wanted to say more but Severus was watching and she didn't want to expose the nature of her relationship with Draco

Draco nodded at Narcissa subtly to show that he understood her predicament. With a small kiss to her cheek, he stood up from Narcissa's bedside and left with Severus back to Hogwarts.

**XXXXX**

The news of Narcissa Malfoy getting attacked became widespread only when the Prophet reported the incident on the next day. Thankfully with the close proximity of OWLs and NEWTs, much of the fifth years and seventh year's were busy preparing for the exams. This left Draco to evade all the questioning glances of his year mates at the very least. That doesn't mean he was actively avoiding them and locked himself in the Slytherin dorms. It was quite the opposite and was in fact engaged in many other activities with his new recruits.

There was one thing that really affected Draco and it was Voldemort's arrogance to attack Narcissa. That cannot be left unanswered and Draco was concocting a plan to shatter Voldemort. He just needed a little help from someone else to have the plan a proper success but thankfully that person was right under his thrall. That's why Draco was waiting for that person in an abandoned classroom looking at the Marauders map tracking the footprints of his guest.

The classroom door opened slightly and Draco smirked at his guest.

"Come on in Susan. We have much to discuss and you don't mind helping me out do you?" Draco asked as he eyed the redhead witch like a shark.

He was going to make sure that Voldemort will get a humiliating end for daring to touch Narcissa. He was going to make sure that the name Voldemort will be spoken not with awe and fear but with revulsion. Most of all he was going to ensure that he delivers Bellatrix in a matchbox to that snake faced freak.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for the long delay. Hopefully, I will not suffer from a writer's block again but then again I might have jinxed it.**

**Draco is now rapidly changing his plans because of Voldemort. His original plan was to stay on the sidelines but fate has other plans it seems. Draco by his nature is a possessive individual and an attack against Narcissa is something that he will not forgive.**

**The next chapter we will see a part of Draco's plan unfold.**


	30. Payback

Harry Potter was not having the best time of his life in Hogwarts. In fact, this year had turned out to be the worst year in the last five years of his magical education. Only the Second Year of his stay in Hogwarts was the normal year that he enjoyed. All other years he has been battling possessed teachers, Dementors, Werewolf, Death Eaters and finally a pink toad. Out of all these exemplary characters he hated Umbridge the most who he had charmingly nicknamed as the pink toad. The sadistic stooge of ministry was hell-bent on destroying him and the bitch was a pureblood supremacist to boot. As if that was not enough Umbridge was torturing muggleborns and even some half-bloods that she considers her lesser. Just like all times, the other teachers refused to lift a hand in support of the students when they clearly know what the pink toad was doing inside the school.

He could see that this was a recurring theme where the professors dismiss the concerns of students altogether without any reason. He was further irritated by Dumbledore's cat and mouse play the entire year along with mind-numbing sessions with Snape. The only outlet joy that he could find in these dark times was his Quidditch matches and that too turned into a sham when Umbridge tried to enforce her ridiculous decrees one after the another. Although he enjoyed the sheer terror etched on Umbridge's ugly mug when the Weasely twins unleashed their fireworks. Since that incident, the new Headmistress has been jumping at shadows and punishing whoever she likes.

As if this was not enough he was regularly getting a front-row seat as Voldemort tortured and killed other people. It was the latest vision that had him running around Hogwarts like a madman. It was a vision involving Voldemort torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries and right now he was being talked out of doing anything by Hermione. The only silver lining in all of this was that the OWLs had ended and that left him free to do what he wanted which was to rescue Sirius.

"Harry you know Voldemort would like you to be removed from his path to power. This is a trap set by him to lure you into the Department of Mysteries using Sirius as bait." Hermione tried to reason with Harry

"She is right Harry. You-Know-Who might spring a trap on you once you enter the Ministry. If only we could somehow contact the order then you wouldn't have to go." Ron mused

"But how are we going to contact the order?" Harry asked in frustration as he tried once again to contact Sirius via the two-way mirror but he was once again disappointed at the results

"We can access the floor network of Hogwarts and contact the Order members!" Hermione immediately came up with the idea

"The Floo Network of Hogwarts will be under Ministry surveillance. The moment we contact the Order we will be giving up their location to the Aurors." Ron said dismissing the idea

"Then we use a Floo Network where there is no surveillance. We can use the Floo Network from Umbridge's room and I am sure her own network is exempted from any Ministry surveillance." Harry quickly came up with the idea and he exchanged a look with his other two companions. Without wasting any time they quickly hurried to Umbridge's room and thankfully there was no one there. They quickly snuck in and carefully closed the door.

"Meow!"

The three of them jumped in surprise and trained their wands on a cat that was looking at them from a plate of all things.

The three of them lowered their wands as the cat jumped away from the plate and they saw it disappear altogether from the many plates that were adorning the shelves.

"Cats! Who uses plates with Cats in them?" Ron scoffed at the ridiculous plates

"Harry you have to hurry. We don't have much time." Hermione warned and Harry immediately threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. But before he could do anything he was yanked out of the fireplace. The wand in his hand quickly flew away out of his grasp.

As Harry's eyes darted to the doorway he saw his friends in a similar state with Draco Malfoy standing over them. Other members of the Inquisitorial Squad quickly surrounded them forcing the golden-trio to stop struggling.

_"Incarcarous."_

Harry quickly traced that sound to Draco Malfoy and from his wand three ropes jumped out quickly binding the golden-trio. The ropes forced the three Gryffindors to stop all struggles and bound their arms behind their backs.

"Very well done Mr Malfoy, Miss Greengrass and Mr Nott." Umbridge marched in boldly with a satisfied smile as she looked at the bound golden-trio

"Looks like I finally got a reason to expel all three of you. Now, if you cooperate with me you can avoid Azkaban." Umbridge said with a cruel glint in her eyes but the golden-trio just started defiantly ahead in silence

Umbridge's eyes twitched in irritation at the defiance by the three Gryffindors. She put her head into the fireplace and called for Snape. Immediately Snape stepped out of the fireplace with a cold uncaring look as his eyes traced the faces of golden-trio.

"Severus I need your stocks of Veritaserum. As you can see I have caught several unruly students trying to use my Floo Network. I would like to know who it was they were trying to contact." Umbridge said as her eyes bored into Harry's

"Unfortunately my stocks of the truth potion has depleted. You have been using it white regularly on other students. If that is all…" Snape turned away from a fuming Umbridge and marched past the trio to the door

"No, wait! Professor, Padfoot is in danger. He has been captured where 'it' is guarded. You have to warn others." Harry strained against the bindings as he tried to warn Snape

"What is the boy talking about Severus? What is a Padfoot and warn who?" Umbridge asked as her eyes darted from Severus to Harry

"Me Potter suffers from a rare case of over-inflated ego and speaks rubbish whenever he can. It is something Mr Potter do to get attention from others because he knows he is someone with no skill in magic or any other field." Snape sneered and swept away from the room plunging it into silence

"If there is no truth potion there are other ways to make you talk you, mad boy. I have heard the Cruciatus Curse is an excellent curse for extracting information." Umbridge threatened as a cruel glint entered her eyes

"You can't do that. It is a capital offence punishable by life imprisonment in Azkaban." Hermione screeched as she struggled under the hold of Daphne

"Shut up you dirty Mudblood. I can and I will use whatever I damn well please to silence this upstart boy who is tarnishing the Ministry's image." Umbridge then rounded on Harry with hatred shining in her eyes

"You should have died when I sent the Dementors after you, you filthy half-blood!" Uxbridge screamed

"You were the one that sent Dementors to my home?" Harry asked in surprise

"Yes boy. Now tell me where Dumbledore is or I will break your mind with the torture curse." Cambridge threatened

"No, you won't." Draco said and promptly used the _Ventus _spell to create a hurricane vortex that threw Umbridge against the wall painfully knocking her out. They could hear the painful crunch of bones breaking even with the mini whirlwind the spell caused.

"What the hell are you…?" Note didn't get to finish the sentence as Daphne stunned him using a _Stupify _to his head

"I have to say that it was very satisfying Daphs. I enjoyed it more than I thought." Draco said as he walked nearby an unconscious Umbridge. He waved his hand and promptly transfigured the which into a hairpin and gave it to Daphne.

"Hand her over to Professor McGonagall. Inform her of what happened. I think she will be quite happy to deal with this bitch once and for all." Draco said and watched Daphne leave the room with a smile. His attention then turned to the three surprised occupants of the room.

"Let's make deal shall we. I will release you three and allow you to do whatever it is you were going to do here and in return you have to include me in whatever mad plan you three are concocting. Deal?" Draco asked the surprised trio who quickly regained their bearings

"Why so you can rat us out?" Ron questioned with a sneer

"Brilliant deduction weasel! It's as if I can't just report you to Professor McGonagall right now and ensure whatever it is you are planning to be killed off in its infancy." Draco commented sarcastically and enjoyed Ron's face turning red flushed with anger and embarrassment

"For your information, I know when you three are involved there is going to be a whole lot of Death Eaters and Dark Tossers after your heads. Let's just say for the moment I have a score to settle with Voldemort and staying with you guys will give me access to him and that mad bitch Bellatrix." Draco said truthfully

"Harry, tell me you don't believe this crap! The Malfoy's cannot be trusted and they are dark wizards." Ron once again butted in

"How very original! That is your fall back response to everything isn't it Weasel? Who is now propagating blind beliefs and hatred just because you are jealous of others? Then again that is not a new thing, is it? We all saw how a loyal friend Ron Weasley can be when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. If that is the scale that you are going to measure my character Weasel I am ahead of you in every way." Draco smirked and that perfectly shut up Ron who spluttered and failed to argue further

"If we include you in what we are doing do you promise to help us?" Harry asked to the shock of both of his friends.

"You have my word Potter." Draco said seriously

"Harry you can't do this! He will sell us out the first chance he gets." Ron once again tried to say but this time Harry shut him up

"Shut up Ron. I have had enough of your nonsense. Malfoy helped me out in the first task when you were a jealous prat and now you want to turn away help because you are jealous of Malfoy. Sirius is the only family I have and I will save him with whatever help I can get." Harry exploded on Ron who reeled back under the anger of his best mate

"I guess that is an agreement." Draco said and with a flick of his wand he vanished all the bindings on the trio and returned their wands back to them

Harry immediately went back to the fireplace and called Grimmauld place. Unfortunately for the boy-who-lived, the only resident of the ancestral home was Kreacher who was uncooperative. It was a disappointed Harry that came out of the floo.

"The house is empty except for Kreacher. There aren't order members and he says he don't know where Sirius had gone off to. I have to go to the Department of Mysteries and save him." Harry said and he walked out of the room. Draco quickly followed after Harry closely followed by Hermione and Ron.

"So let me get this right. You are going to save this Sirius from who exactly?" Draco asked on the way

"From Voldemort who is holding Sirius a prisoner and torture." Harry answered as they began to climb down a flight of steps

"I have to admit you have sheer dumb courage to even think that you are somehow going to save this Sirius person. Speaking of which who is this Sirius?" Draco asked

"Sirius is my godfather." Harry answered paying no mind to all the non-committal sounds Ron was making in the background

"Are you talking about Sirius Black the right-hand man of Moldishorts?" Draco asked making Harry pause

"Who is Moldishorts?" Harry asked confused

"It's something I call our resident Dark Lord." Draco explained

"Sirius is not Voldemort's right-hand man and no he didn't betray my parents. The Ministry tossed Sirius in Azkaban without a trial until he broke out of the prison." Harry explained

"Interesting. That makes more sense than you can ever imagine. From the stories that my mother told me about uncle Sirius, he didn't seem to be a guy capable of mass murder. There is also the fact that he is a Black and a Black never betrays their friends. It is something the Black family is well known for." Draco spiced it up with some half-truths to make it tasty enough for Harry to swallow

"Uncle Sirius! Oh right! Your mother is his cousin. I saw the family tree of the Blacks in his home." Harry said absently but he suddenly stopped forcing others to do the same as they came face to face with Neville, Ginny and Luna.

"We want to help you, Harry. Wherever it is you are going take us too." Neville said bravely and both Ginny and Luna nodded

"This is nice. Are all the Gryffindors mutually attracted to danger and death?" Draco asked amusedly

"You are one to talk." Hermione snorted

"Fair point. So what is it going to be Potter? The more the merrier it will be. Besides I think Longbottom has finally grown a spine and denying him might just vanish that new part of his skeletal structure." Draco joked

"Why is this moron with you Harry?" Ginny asked as she frowned at Draco

"He is with us and he helped us with Umbridge. Look, I can't ask you to come with me. This is going to be dangerous and I can't let you throw your lives away." Harry said and he tried to move around them but Neville stopped him

"You saw what happened to my parents and they fought with everything they had in the last war. It is our time now and we have to make a stand and don't you dare tell me that this isn't my fight." Neville said strongly leaving everyone speechless

"Fine." Harry said and Neville let out a breath of relief

"Now just wait a frigging minute. Ginny can't come with us." Ron said in his usual obnoxious way

"Why not?" Ginny stared down at her brother

"Because I said so!" Ron said and he paid no mind to the snort let out by Draco from the side

"Guess what Ron I don't need your permission to do anything. I can think and make decisions on my own and I am going with Harry to wherever it is he is going." Ginny said resolutely

"I am also coming with you guys to protect you from the Nargles that are following you all around." Luna said with an absent smile

"Fine! All of you are coming." Harry said finally fed up with all the arguments

They all hurried down to the grounds all the while Ron and Hermione filled in all the details to their new companions.

"So how are we going to get to the ministry?" Draco asked and that brought everyone short

"We fly with our brooms." Harry said as if that was obvious

Hearing that colour drained from the faces of both Hermione and Neville. They both were afraid of flying especially if it was on a broom.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Harry." Draco said

"Why? Are you afraid of flying Malfoy?" Ron sneered

"Of course I am afraid you moron. If we fly on brooms the muggles will see us and that breaks the Statute of Secrecy. I don't know about you all but lowly wizards like myself have to follow laws that guard our world from catastrophic dangers. Is that hard enough to grasp in your pea-sized brain Weasel?" Draco mocked Ron who was immediately restrained by Hermione lest he engages in a first fight

"Malfoy is correct. Even if we use the disillusion charm it will fail when we are flying. Besides, not everyone here can fly a broom expertly." Hermione said tactically agreeing with Draco which enraged Ron further

"We can use the Thestrals." Luna suggested

"Luna, most of us can't even see them. How are we going to ride them to the ministry??" Ginny asked exasperated

"She speaks true. Even taking the Thestrals is a bad idea. Muggles may not be able to see them but they will still see several floating figures." Draco pointed out

"If you are so smart then tell us what should we do?" Ron sneered who got promptly hit by Hermione again

"I say we take a portkey and go straight to the ministry." Draco proposed

"But we don't have one." Harry pointed out

Draco picked up a stick from the ground and pressed his wand tip on its surface.

_"Portus."_

The stick glowed a bright yellow colour and died down.

"Now we have one." Draco raised the stick for all to see

"You know how to create a portkey!" Hermione stated incredulously

"You are stating the obvious. We have to move closer to Hogsmead to get outside Hogwarts wards. Portkeys won't work inside these wards." Draco said and together they ran for the boundary and together they vanished using the portkey.

The portkey let them off right in the atrium of the ministry of magic. One moment they were standing on the green grassy planes of Hogwarts and the next they were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock-blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were panelled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them.

"Come, we have to use the lifts to enter the Department of Mysteries." Draco led the others straight for the lifts

Thaddeus Nott let out a sigh of relief as he heard footsteps inside the room. That means that the Potter boy had taken the bait and the Dark Lord's plan worked. Thank Merlin for that because he couldn't take any more of Cruciatus curse from his master. Carefully he moved from his hiding spot to get a view on the Potter brat. He did get a view but unfortunately there were other children with the brat but that was not much of a problem. Collateral damage has always been recurring theme in the last war. He along with Bellatrix moved to cover the exit and approach Potter from that side. Under the cover of darkness they crept upon the children and they saw the Potter boy take the orb containing the Prophecy from the shelf.

"Well done Potter. Now hand over the orb and we can part ways without anyone getting hurt." Nott commanded as he made himself known to the children who raised their wands in surprise

"You…You set me up. Sirius wasn't here is he?" Harry asked in a shaky voice as his friends whispered to him that they were being surrounded

"Is ickle Harry scared? Come to Bella and she will kiss ickle Harry to sleep." Bellatrix cackled madly as she appeared beside Nott

"How about you go and suck the cock of that snake faced bastard." Draco snarled as he drew a circle in the air with his wand

_"Expugno."_

A violent storm ripped out of the tip of his wand and blew away Bellatrix and Nott. The storm was so fierce that the entire shelves carrying the prophecy orbs began to fall down.

"We have to run away now." Ron screamed

"No one runs away." Draco shouted and he waved his wand in the air and drew small intricate patterns and a bubble enveloped all seven of them. The bubble shielded them from all the falling orbs and even the gigantic shelves failed to penetrate the protective barrier Draco conjured with his magic.

"What kind of magic is this?" Hermione asked in awe as she could see that it was not a shield charm and she was pretty sure that she had heard Draco mutter a few Latin phrases under his breath when he was erecting the bubble

"It's barrier magic. Wizards commonly used them when our old kingdoms were put under siege. The only problem is it takes a lot of time to shield a large area but for a bubble this size it is efficient." Draco explained

"How are we going to get out of this rubble?" Neville asked as he looked around the bubble that was covered by orbs and large shelves

"Before getting out of here we have to plan how we are escaping this intact. From the look of things we are surrounded by Death Eaters and we don't know how many bastards are here. It also looks like they want this orb in Harry's hands. They are going to target him but if we split up they will have the advantage as they are more experienced than we are. So I suggest that we stick close together no matter what. Anyone want to add something?" Draco looked at the other faces

"We also cannot hand over the orb to Voldemort or his Death Eaters. We have to safely take it away from here somehow." Hermione added

"Agreed. In that case we are going to get out of here so be ready to run." Draco warned and he began drawing runes on air and began to arrange them in a chain that wrapped around the bubble

"You are drawing runes for power." Hermione stated but Draco paid her no mind

"Here it goes." Draco murmured as this was something that he had only done once when he was training in the RoR

_"Calamitosas dis."_

A huge force exploded outward from the bubble that smashed away all the rubble. The huge shelves that were blocking their part was now laid bare as all of them were crushed to smithereens. Draco cancelled the protective barrier and the whole group began to run for the exit. But just as they neared the exit they saw several figures with in black cloaks and white masks standing guard.

They turned back from that doorway and ran for another one that they could see. One of the death eaters gave chance but Ginny nailed that guy with a bat-bogey hex. They could still hear the screams of that Death Eater echoing in the next room that they entered.

"That was a nasty hex, borderline dark magic but a good one." Draco patted Ginny on her shoulder as he passed by

"Where did you learn that?" Ron asked

"Bill taught me in case I needed to defend myself." Ginny said with a shrug

"I can hear voices." Harry aid and he ran in a random direction forcing others to follow and that found an archway that had a water like veil pulsating. Harry walked towards it as of he was in trance.

"Snap out of it Potter." Draco quickly pulled Harry back from the Veil

"What is that? I can hear my parents." Harry said dreamily

"That is the Veil of Death. It is said to be a doorway to the realm of Death. In the old days, it was used for executions. Touch the Veil and you die, simple as that." Draco warned which creeped out everyone except Harry who was looking at it in fascination as he was hearing the voices of his parents from beyond beckoning him

Soon they had to stop their chatter as once again several death eaters converged on their position. Draco was happy to note that several of them were bleeding quite heavily courtesy of his spell earlier.

"Hand over the orb Potter or watch your friends suffer." Note once again threatened but it didn't seem like a threat especially when the guy was now sporting a black eye and a large gash on his cheek that was oozing blood

Harry gave one contemplative look on the orb and promptly smashed it on the ground. The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the chamber.

Draco quickly pointed at a rock with his wand and cast an _Engorgio _which made it bigger in size. The rock was enough for all seven of them to hide behind from the barrage of curses that flew their way.

"Good thinking Malfoy." Harry complimented as they took cover behind the rock

Hermione began casting protective spells over the rock to make it last long against the barrage of spells.

"Harry I think it is time that we give some of the spells back to these death eater fellows." Neville shouted and he began to fire off _reducto_ spells one after the another. Ginny and Luna quickly joined in on the fun.

Neville's spells were overpowered from the wide-area effect which it was having by throwing over the death eaters in every direction. One of his spells even managed to clip a direct hit on a Death Eater's shoulder which blew away the masked wizard.

Ginny was firing off every offensive hexes she could think of taking some of the death eaters by surprise while Luna shielded her friend from any retaliation.

Harry started off with an _expelliarmus_ which somehow took a masked Death Eater's wand. Not to be outdone by everyone else Ron stood up but was promptly brought down by a _Crucio _from Bellatrix who was cackling madly. That was the moment Draco was looking for as he had an open hand to pay back Bellatrix for daring to attack Narcissa. He raised his wand in her direction and then there was a blinding flash of light that took the attention of both sides.

_"Fulmen."_

With a roar, a bolt of lighting escaped from the tip of Draco's wand and struck Bellatrix right in her wand arm. The best way to describe what happened next was by saying that Bellatrix's arm was just blown away from the sheer power behind the spell. There wasn't blood and gore but her arm was no longer there and Bellatrix was thrown back by the resulting explosion that shook the entire room.

The lightning spell didn't just affect Bellatrix alone. The rest of Death Eaters were shaken by the spell and their hesitancy cost them greatly as Order members swarmed the place. Madeye Moody, Kingsley Shackbolt, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones and many others stormed into the chamber and began the assault upon the Death Eaters.

"Sirius!" Harry called his godfather over

"Nice little adventure you are having Harry." Sirius called out as he blasted Nott away with _reducto_

"You should get out of here Potter. We have got this. Take your friends too." Madeye grunted as he cast a wide area banishing charm that threw away Death Eaters like rag dolls

Sirius came near Harry and together they began to lead the others out of the chamber all the while shielding themselves from stray spells.

"Are you Narcissa's son?" Sirius asked even as they ran towards the exit

"Yep." Draco answered

"Don't take this wrong but why are you here?" Sirius asked as they finally managed to find the lift and they moved down to the atrium

"Voldemort sent his goons to recruit my mother. Apparently, he was broke and needed a financier for his stupid war. Mum said no and a fight broke out. Bellatrix hurt my mum and burned her hand severely with a dark spell. Now, Bellatrix won't ever use her wand arm again." Draco said with a satisfied hum

"You are more a Black than a Malfoy. Usually, I don't like much of my family but seeing as you are here and not with those masked morons you are alright." Sirius said

The lift pinged and all of us exited the lift in a hurry and was going straight for the fireplace but a pale white figure was standing at the middle of the atrium.

"Holy mother of Merlin the bastard is here!" Sirius whispered and he bravely shielded Harry behind his back

"Come…come…Harry. You even brought the last of Blacks with you. How wonderful!" Voldemort hissed in the cold silence that permeated the atrium and his eyes landed on Draco

"Is that you young Draco? I see you have chosen your side in this war. Shame you could have lived a long life under my reign." Voldemort said silkily

"Your reign? The only place you are going to reign in is hell and I will personally drag you there if I have to snake face." Draco insulted Voldemort straight to his face which enraged the Dark Lord

_"Avada Kedavra."_

A green jet of light flew from Voldemort's wand but a block of granite jumped from the floor and absorbed the spell completely.

"You better leave Tom, the Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore stepped in from the fireplace and calmly walked in front of Voldemort

"By which time I shall be gone and you shall be dead." With that said, Voldemort threw a powerful lightning spell which Dumbledore countered with an unknown spell. Both spells connected and began fighting for dominance.

Voldemort began to strengthen the lightning and split it to attack Harry and others who were standing behind Dumbledore.

Draco quickly conjure blocks of granites around them which shielded them from the stray spells. From there on out they watched the two Titans fight it out in an epic duel. Voldemort unleashed Fiendfire curse and Dumbledore crushed the spell somehow and trapped Voldemort in a water prison. Somehow Voldemort managed to break away from the prison and unleashed a modified expulsion charm that blew back everyone and shattered the glass panes of Ministry. Voldemort then stopped his assault and disappeared like smoke.

Harry quickly fell down on the floor twitching. Before anyone could help him up Harry looked up from the ground but his eyes were now a bright red colour.

"Kill me now Dumbledore. You can end this right here and right now. You know the words. Kill me now and end the war before it starts." Harry rasped out but everyone knew that it was Voldemort speaking through Harry.

"Harry you can fight him off. Kick the dark bastard out of your body and mind. You are far stronger than Voldemort could ever hope to be. You have beaten him every time and even now you can beat him." Sirius encouraged and Harry screamed

Voldemort reformed once again into a solid form with his skin a blistering red colour. It was the exact time Fudge and all other ministry officials stepped foot into the atrium. All of them saw the snake faced Dark Lord as clear as day.

Voldemort sneered in their direction and apparated away with a pop breaking away the anti-apparation wards.

"He is back! You-Know-Who is back!" Fudge repeated over and over with glassy eyes

Other ministry officials were fearfully murmuring to each other. Camera flashes were going on and off rapidly and repeatedly. Pandemonium has struck the British Ministry of Magic and it was going to shake up a few places for sure.

Dumbledore seeing that he was needed in the Ministry decided to send his seven students back to Hogwarts. This was also the perfect time to clear Sirius's name so he held back the Marauder from going with his students.

The return portkey created by Dumbledore deposited them inside the hospital wing. Ron and Harry were the only ones that were injured and they were asked to stay in bed while others were allowed to leave after taking a pepper up potion.

Draco returned back to Slytherin dorms in high spirits. He had taken the first step against Voldemort and goaded him straight to his face. There was no doubt the snake faced bastard was going to send some of his pets after him. That was exactly what he wanted and he was going to pack them all in a matchbox and send them back to Voldemort. That was just going to be the distraction while his real attack is going to take something more interesting from Voldemort. Time was on his side and he alone will be the victor in this war. This he was absolutely sure.

As he entered the common room he found Daphne wide awake waiting for him on one of the couches. She stood up and ran into him and pulled him into a hug.

"Let's take this to somewhere else Daphs." Draco whispered in her ear as his hands found her plump ass and mauled them. He led her straight to his room and they both never left that bed till morning.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Draco showed off his magical talent finally even if it was in a small setting. Draco is a possessive guy and Voldemort poked his scaly fingers into Draco's business. Things are going to get heated up from now on and Draco's real moves have yet to come.**** Hope you guys liked it. **


	31. Plots for power

Draco packed up everything in his trunk and was out of his room in record time. Last night was a real hectic affair and fatigue was something that he was feeling but that was something a little bit of pepper up potion could cure. Blaise and Tracy were waiting outside in the common room and for the moment they were holding in all the questions they wanted to ask as per my request.

"Why is Daphne taking this long? Maybe you should check up on her." Blaise suggested to Tracy

"She didn't sleep last night and waited for Draco in the common room. I don't know when she returned back to our dorms but I know she didn't have a whiff of sleep last night." Tracy said and she cast a suspicious glance at Draco which he noticed but played it off as if he didn't notice it

Before anyone could say anything Daphne stepped out of the girl's dorms dragging her trunk behind her.

"You look like you are about to fall down and sleep on the floor Daphne!" Blaise said in surprise looking at the bloodshot eyes of the Greengrass heiress

"Here take this. It will help you with your drowsiness " Draco said as he handed over a glass vial to Daphne

"What is it?" she asked as she uncorked the screw

"It is Pepper-up potion. But don't drink too much else you will get addicted." Draco warned and Daphne took a small sip and handed back the vial to Draco

The effect was immediate as colour returned to Daphne's face quickly enough clearing up her bloodshot eyes in an instant. Draco also took a small sip from the vial and he immediately felt a rush of energy back into his body.

"Well that helped and now let's quickly make for the Great Hall." Draco said as he tapped his wand over his trunk and shrunk it to the size of a small matchbox which he safely tucked away in his pocket. His friends followed suit and together they made way for the Great Hall.

It was early morning and not everyone was there in the hall which suited the four Slytherins just fine. They quickly had their breakfast and before the hall could fill in they made their way straight for Hogsmead station. Before they border the train several owls came their way and dive-bombed them with that day's Daily Prophet.

They quickly found a compartment and warded and closed the door quickly behind them.

"Now spill…" Tracy demanded as she and Blaise took seats facing Daphne and Draco

Draco then began explaining everything that happened in Umbridge's office as well as the Department of Mysteries to his three friends.

"Don't you think that it was not a good idea to openly support Potter and oppose the Dark Lord?" Blaise asked

"I am counting on his retaliation Blaise. Besides, there was going to be a retaliation for my mother's defiance and right now I don't have to tip-toe over the issue anymore." Draco said and he adjusted himself to accommodate Daphne who latched onto his arm and decided to use that as her pillow

"Speaking of which what happened to Umbridge?" Tracy asked and they all looked to Daphne for an answer who was happy to oblige

"After Draco transfigured our resident overgrown toad into a hairpin I delivered her straight to McGonagall who was sceptical at first but a simple transfiguration solved that issue. I informed her in detail of what happened and I could see that she was almost itching to have a go at Umbridge herself. But she contacted Amelia Bones directly and had Umbridge arrested and scourged the toad's room for any and all evidence. I was asked to give a statement and I think you can also expect a visit from the Aurors." Daphne said the last part directed at Draco

"Oh, I will be happy to provide anything to ensure Umbridge get a kiss from the Dementors." Draco smirked as he imagined the terrified face of Umbridge when that was about to happen

"I think almost everyone in Hogwarts would love to see that at this point." Blaise scoffed as he thought of the enemies that Umbridge made in a single year

"Speaking of enemies you are also going to get many of them Draco." Tracy said as she pointed at the front page of the Prophet

The main headlines of the wizarding worlds prime media outlet was; YOU-KNOW-WHO BACK FROM DEAD! Accompanying the news column was a moving image of Voldemort facing off with Dumbledore along with Harry, Draco, Sirius Black and the rest of Harry's friends.

Below that main news was another one that caught Draco's interest. The caption read; DEATH EATER'S CAPTURED! The photo showed a heavily bleeding and unmasked Death Eaters who were scowling at the camera. The real kicker was that most of those captured were Death Eaters who had stayed out of prison by pleading the Imperius Curse in the last war. Most of them had relatives in Slytherin house as well which was definitely going to split the house when Hogwarts reopens after the summer holidays.

"I already had enemies in Slytherin and that's why I even bothered to form a faction of my own. A great change is coming whether we like it or not. We can go with the flow and change what we want or be crushed under a great wave. I would like to rather snake the wave rather than fight for a lost cause." Draco said as he eyed the students rushing into the train

"Are you saying the Pureblood cause is a lost one?" Blaise asked incredulously at his friend who was a pureblood himself

"I was talking about the cause of the Dark Lord. His cause and the Pureblood cause is entirely different. The morons that follow him seems to be rather dull in the head to realize that. The Dark Lord is the greatest threat the Pureblood has ever faced in Britain. Look at how many pureblood families have been wiped out directly by his war. It is time to put down that rabid dog and in the process, I plan to weed out some undesirable elements from our society." Draco said absently forgetting for a moment that he was talking to Blaise and Tracy. But his mind quickly caught up to what he spilt and he was quick to act. His wand was immediately in his hand and he waved it before Tracy and Blaise

_"Obliviate."_

The memory charm quickly took effect and two glassy-eyed teens stared at Draco absently for some time. Blaise and Tracy blinked and shook their heads to clear the fogginess that was surrounding their minds. Draco shared a smile with Daphne who had watched the entire thing but she knew not to be alarmed and played it cool not to spook her friends.

"We will have to make rounds across the train before departure." Draco said to Daphne before Tracy or Blaise could say anything else

"After that, I can take a nap if you can cover for me Draco." Daphne suggested directing a pleading look to Draco

"Sure. We will be back in a jiffy." Draco said and together with Daphne he stepped out of their cabin leaving a confused Tracy and Blaise

Stepping outside of their cabin they were greeted with uneasy looks from the rest of Slytherin house. But there were more than a few respectful nods in Draco's direction by a majority of Purebloods and Halfbloods of the Slytherin house. Unlike popular belief, the entire Slytherin house never subscribed to Voldemort's lunacy. While it is true many Slytherins strongly believed in the Pureblood cause they were careful not to fall into the category of Voldemort's web. Many self-respecting purebloods disliked bowing to the Dark Lord simply because the man refused to divulge his true name and that in their eyes was the greatest insult Voldemort has done.

Besides most Purebloods could understand the action of Draco to attack Bellatrix because by definition pure blood houses are militaristic in nature. That was especially true for the sacred twenty-eight families that had formed the British wizarding world in the Dark Ages. So the concept of an eye for an eye is not lost on families with entrenched Pureblood traditions. Even then there were a few die-hard followers of Voldemort across the four houses of Hogwarts. One of those decided to stare down at Draco with what was a passable threatening stare and that lucky person was Theodore Nott.

"I see you have grown a spine to stand up to me and stare me right in my face Nott. I always pegged you as a coward but at least you can do this much. I am impressed." Draco said with a smile but the glint in his eyes was a dangerous one

"You have become a blood traitor by standing against the cause of the Dark Lord Malfoy. Your family is doomed and I will make sure that you will pay for what you did to my father." Theodore glowered

"If you consider me a blood traitor simply because I cut off Bellatrix Lestrange's wand hand for daring to attack my mother then you are really hopeless like your father. Contrary to what you believe blood traitor has a very different meaning to real Pureblood families than what you subscribe to Nott. Also, I doubt you could do anything to me considering your father was beaten by a moron like Potter. Frankly, House Nott has slipped up in terms of magical power in the last few generations." Draco smirked at the irked look on Theodore's face.

Draco raised an eyebrow when Nott's hand went for his wand but stopped short when he felt a wand being pressed to the back of his neck. Nott slowly turned around to come face to face with a group of Slytherins led by Anastasia Spooner who was holding the resident Death Eater wannabe at wand point.

"Slytherin house answers to the strongest in our house and I have proven my strength against the Death Eaters and the like of you. I value Pureblood traditions and as a member of sacred twenty-eight I vow to uphold those traditions to my last breath but I will not submit as a slave to a nameless self-styled Dark Lord. I doubt anyone that values their ancestry would follow a man that is responsible for wiping out so many Pureblood families in the history of Magical Britain." Draco delivered his short speech and anyone with a little amount of self-esteem could frankly agree with that sentiment

"Then you would rather submit to the likes of Dumbledore and his filthy muggle lovers?" Nott tried to spin the situation to his advantage

"Perhaps you didn't understand what I said, Nott. When I am faced with a muggle loving fool like Dumbledore on one hand and a psycho dark lord that has killed more pureblood families than I could possibly count, then I know who my primary enemy should be. The real question is do you see that or do you like to become a bootlicker to a monster who is merely using us Purebloods for his personal greed. Even Grindelwald at the height of his power never exterminated a Pureblood family root and stem." Draco's argument really resonated with the rest of Slytherin students who were on the fringes of this ideological battle between Draco and Nott.

"Do stand down Nott. You are terribly out of support from Slytherin house in this matter." Anastasia said and to emphasis that point several more wands joined in support for Draco pointing at Nott who was pale white by this turn of events

"Don't be so confused Nott. Unlike you, I don't ask other people to fight for me for no reason. I fight my own battles and that's why if you see my dear aunt Bella and the Lestrange brothers pass on a message from me. Tell them that house Malfoy now has a lord who will not take personal attacks in stride. Tell them that there exists a blood feud between House Malfoy and Lestrange that will only be resolved when I exterminate them root and stem. Tell them they have angered a dragon and they will reap fire and blood for touching my mother." Draco issued his threat and walked around Nott. The Slytherins parted way to allow Draco to walk out of the compartment who was closely followed by Daphne. The train has also started moving by the time the conversation ended.

After the Daphne was sure that they had moved out of the earshot of anyone else Daphne turned to Draco and pulled his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"What is it, Daphne?" Draco asked confused

"How can you declare a blood feud? You have to be seventeen for the Ministry to accept you as an adult and that means you could only take lordship after becoming a legal adult." Daphne asked in her confusion

"While it's true that our ministry recognizes adulthood at age seventeen my circumstances are a bit different. As the last male heir of House Malfoy, I can take lordship of my house after taking an OWL's exam. It is a special provision included for lordly houses that forms the sacred twenty-eight." Draco informed her and frankly, this was the first time she was hearing it. Then again there was hardly any cases of early inheritance to her knowledge in the last few years.

"Don't overthink it Daphs. Let's just finish the regular rounds and then you can take that nap. You should be really exhausted after last night." Draco smirked as a cute blush formed on her cheeks as her mind went back to last night when Draco had fucked her brains out till morning. Suppressing a shudder at the thought of what happened last night Daphne quickly joined Draco on making rounds around their assigned compartments.

After fifteen minutes of patrolling they came across the Trolley witch who was pushing around the trolley filled with Pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs and many other edible items.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the witch asked as she came to a stop. Daphne just shook her head while Draco ordered four chocolate frogs four pumpkin pasties. After paying the witch they returned back to their cabin and joined up with Blaise and Tracy who were startled out of their make-out session.

Daphne and Draco didn't tease them especially considering what they themselves do during their alone time. After sharing the chocolate frogs and Pumpkin pasties the four friends engaged in small talk about the coming Quidditch season. Halfway into their conversation, Daphne had fallen asleep on Draco's lap and Tracy was applying nail polish. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the glass door which was surprisingly by Harry who was with Neville and Hermione. The glass door opened and Harry was faced with three incredulous looks from the Slytherins.

"Can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Harry asked looking at Draco who exchanged a look with his two other friends but in the end nodded.

Draco flicked his wand and conjured up a pillow that he used to carefully support Daphne's head and extracted himself without waking her up. Draco led the three Gryffindors to a vacant cabin and placed a Notice-me-Not ward at the entrance.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping us with Umbridge and the Department of Mysteries." Harry said looking uncomfortable

"Alright." Draco said and seeing as there was nothing further he asked, "Is that it?"

"No! I just have a request." Harry said quickly

"Oh! Do go on…" Draco gestured with his hand

"I am sure you saw the prophecy orb that had Harry's name on it right? We would appreciate it if you don't mention it to anyone else." Hermione cut straight to the matter and Neville nodding along with every word

"I don't know why you even bothered. The entire wizarding population is going to figure that out when they realize where exactly we fought the Death Eaters last night." Draco said with a shake of his head

"That will only be baseless speculations. With the Prophet under a lot of scrutiny, I am sure many wizards and witches will doubt what they say ever again. We would appreciate it if you don't confirm what they may speculate about." Hermione reasoned

"Alright. Say that I comply with your request Potter what do I get out of this?" Draco asked as an idea quickly came to his mind that would solve a small dilemma that he was having

"You want something in return for keeping the secret of the Prophecy orb?" Hermione asked incredulously

"Don't worry. It is a simple thing I am asking. I will even pay you for your services per hour if you want." Draco said as he turned his attention on to Harry who was looking at him in suspicion

"What do you want, Draco? Harry asked before Hermione could say anything

"I just need you to advertise a product that I will be introducing into the market this summer. I am willing to pay you for your services provided it is a reasonable amount. What do you say?" Draco asked as he kicked back and relaxed into his seat looking at the internal battle that was going inside Harry's mind

"How will we know that you won't just break your promise after Harry does his part?" Hermione asked as she pinned Draco with a stare trying to find out what his play was

"We can draw up a magical contract via a third party like Gringotts. You won't have to worry whether I will break my word and I won't have to worry you won't do the same." Draco suggested

"I don't exactly like to do advertisements." Harry grumbled

"Then don't ask me for promises and bother someone else." Draco said without budging

"That's not really fair." Hermione said as she glared at Draco

"Life is not fair, Granger. You are asking me to keep his secret without nothing to compensate for my discretion. He is not my friend neither is he my family and yet you are asking me for a favour! If someone is being unfair then it's you three. I didn't even ask him to do the ad for free now do I? Take the deal or let's end our discussion here." Draco said and he stood up to leave the cabin

"No, wait!" Harry stood up looking extremely reluctant but in the end, he sighed and agreed to the deal.

"Don't look so downtrodden Potter. I will contact you within two weeks and you can meet me in Diagon Alley to conclude our business." Draco said as he patted Harry on his back and left the cabin

A few hours later the train slowed down and arrived at King's Cross Station. As usual, the station was crowded with parents but this time there was a sort of urgency that was never seen before. The news of Voldemort's return has probably pushed the parents into a frenzy and Draco was sure that a lot of them are going to escape the country as soon as possible.

Draco stood by Daphne's side until they found Damien Greengrass who was waiting by the lobby. Lord Greengrass greeted his daughter with a smile but his smile was a little forced when his eyes fell on Draco.

"We will have to talk about certain things. When will you be available Draco?" Damien asked as he let go of Daphne

"Perhaps tomorrow at Malfoy manor say 10 in the morning. Will that be fine?" Draco proposed already expecting something along those lines

"Yes, 10 will be fine. See you tomorrow Draco." Damien apparated away with Daphne

Draco didn't dally around at the station and apparated away outside the wards of Malfoy Manor. He felt a tingling sensation at the back of his mind as he entered the wards. The family magics of House Malfoy was calling to him recognizing him as the current lord of house Malfoy.

As he stepped into the manor he was greeted by an empty hallway. He climbed the stairs over to the first floor of the manor and walked into Narcissa's room. There he was greeted by Fleur who was watching over a sleeping Narcissa who was still recovering from Bellatrix's attack.

"How is she doing?" Draco asked as he and Fleur stepped out of the room not to wake up Narcissa from her slumber

"Her skin has regenerated fast but she still feels the burning sensation of the spell. The healing salves can only do so much considering that she was subjected to a dark spell. It will take a long time for her hand to be normal again." Fleur said sadly

"Don't worry about that. I have a plan to neutralize the corruptive influence of Dark magic from her hand." Draco said as he was in the process of constructing a cleansing ritual for Narcissa. He had already identified the ingredients that would be needed and now all that was left for the runic array to be prepared.

"Fleur I want your focus on our new business deal. Have you contacted the Americans?" Draco asked

"They are ready to hold their end of the deal. They have already supplied the methodology and a list of supplies that we need. In fact, we have already started production with promising results but the real problem will be on maintaining the services promised by CVS (Cristal Vision Screens). We need wizards that monitor network reach, network traffic, magical shielding for secure data transfer and many others. It is going to take time to train wizards and witches in such areas as most of the spells are charms and fairly new ones at that." Fleur explained

"I will contact Peter and see if he can arrange some specialists to lead our network analysis team." Draco said as he didn't want any more delays with Voldemort in the open

"What about our own media outlet?" Draco asked

"That is coming along nicely. As per your request, I have only contacted muggleborns for this project and you were right in saying that they would be more attracted to the idea and more knowledgeable in the field." Fleur commented

"Good. I will have to thank Peter for his services in securing most of the equipment and spells for us to start the media channel." Draco mused

Everything was falling into place and it was only a matter of time before he was able to secure his hold on the British wizarding world.

**XXXXXX**

Voldemort screamed in rage as he blasted the chandelier of Nott manor from the ceiling in his rage. His anger had not subsided since his stalemate with Dumbledore and the burns he suffered from his attempt to possess Harry Potter. Just thinking about that brat made his skin crawl as the brat was a living insult to his power. There was also the fact that he was insulted by a Malfoy straight to his face. Then he learned the Malfoy brat had actually taken the wand arm of Bella and that was the final straw.

In his rage, he had even put Pettigrew under the Cruciatus curse when the rat had entered his chambers with his squeaky voice. Frankly, he was itching to do something and the failure of his Death Eaters had shown that he could not depend on them for anything.

"Why are you here Wormtail?" Voldemort finally asked as he seated himself on his throne that he had painstakingly conjured up with Nagini by his side. The rage that he was feeling had yet to be subdued but he could at least entertain himself by watching a twitching Wormtail who struggled to stand on his knees

"My Lord, Evan Rosier has arrived from his mission." Wormtail managed to stutter out fearful to even look into the red eyes of Voldemort

"Let him in and do walk on your knees Wormtail." Voldemort sneered and he smiled cruelly as his servant stumbled out of the room on his knees. It was really satisfying when full-grown wizards debased themselves like this before him and in these trying times it has certain entertainment value for him

"My Lord." Rosier bowed low before the dark lord

"At ease Evan. Have you completed the mission." Voldemort asked as his hand glided through the black scales of his familiar

"Indeed my lord. The traitor Karkaroff is dead and the dark mark is right above his home. The fool thought he could hide under the cover of Alps but he forgot my lord has loyal followers at every corner of the world." Rosier said with a respectful bow

Voldemort observed Evan closely for he was someone of special interest for him. Evan was someone that lacked the charisma for a leader like Lucius Malfoy or Thaddeus Nott but he more than makes it up by being a very good soldier. Evan Rosier handled all the assassinations of high profile enemies that Voldemort had and the Dark Lord liked him for his extreme precision and dedication in his work. Voldemort especially liked him because unlike most of his followers Evan joined the Death Eaters not because of being a blood purist but rather out of respect for Voldemort's power and ambition.

"Have you come to know of what transpired in the Department of Mysteries?" Voldemort asked

"Indeed my lord." Evan answered

"What are your thoughts on it, Evan? You may speak freely." Voldemort waited for his trusted Death Eater's answer

"Your Death Eaters are terribly out of shape to pursue a war similar to last time my lord. They have dwindled and wasted themselves in your absence and it will take time to build up the dull ones into sharp instruments of war for your use." Evan answered truthfully

"I am inclined to agree, Evan. Last time I put too much trust in Lucius and Thaddeus and that was my mistake. Now, Lucius's son has defied me to my face and Nott has proven himself to be incapable of even defeating a few teenagers who have not even completed their OWLs. It seems a complete restructure of my Death Eaters is needed. What say you, Evan?" Voldemort asked

"Your will shall be done, my lord." Evan bowed

"Indeed it shall. I want you to train a team that you handpick from my Death Eaters. When you are satisfied with their training I want you to lead them to destroy everything that Malfoy brat has built up. I will not be insulted by the son of a traitorous snake. You may leave." Voldemort dismissed Evan Rosier from his presence and he reclined back into his throne as he began to pet his loyal snake.

_"There is still much to be done Nagini but in the end, the world will tremble before my might. Not the famed Boy-Who-Lived or that muggle loving fool Dumbledore will stand against me. It is time that the old fool is removed from the board." Voldemort hissed to Nagini in Parseltongue_


End file.
